


The Metal Opera

by triumphmusic1980



Category: Avantasia, Avantasia (Band), Tobias Sammet - Fandom
Genre: Gen, The Metal Opera Pt. 1, The Metal Opera Pt. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980
Summary: Set in 1602. Gabriel, a monk of the Dominican, finds that his sister is accused of witchcraft. On a mission to save her, he ends up in the spiritual realm of Avantasia. Here, he discovers that the world is a lot bigger than he originally thought, and he must do what he can to stop it all from being destroyed by the dark forces within this mysterious world, all while trying to free his sister.(This is my novelization of Avantasia's album, The Metal Opera parts 1 + 2)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

_Mainz, Germany, 1602_

“So, daughter of the old evil spirit, you still pretend you don't know?”

The setting sun’s orange glow was shining through the small window on one of the stone walls, casting light onto the face of a man standing in the center of the room. Before him was an older woman, kneeling, bound by chains. She wearily looked up at the man. 

“Maybe we have a way to make you remember...” the man stated, glaring back at the woman. 

“I have done no wrong,” she coughed, struggling to hold her gaze. “Blood shall come upon you…”

The man in front of her smiled slightly, taking a step back. 

“Torturer,” he said, looking to the man behind the woman. “Pull on!”

In the corner of the room, another man stood in the shadows. He cringed slightly once the woman’s screams began. 

_‘She deserves this,’_ The man, Gabriel, thought to himself, as the screams continued, louder and louder each ticking moment. _‘Her soul was lost…there was nothing we could do.’_

Once the men realized they were getting no information from the woman and the demons within, she was moved to the place where they will free her soul eternally with the purifying flames. The last resort. Gabriel followed them, remaining at a distance behind the group. The sticks below the woman were set alight, and the screaming began once more. Gabriel turned away.

_‘There was no other way,’_ he thought, the smell of smoke drifting his way. _‘There was…nothing…we could do…’_

Gabriel began to slink away. The deed was done. He began making his way back to the monastery. The golden light of the sunset was beginning to fade to darkness. He could see a few stars in the sky.

_‘Nothing at all…’_


	2. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is sent to help a new accused witch, but realizes something is terribly amiss.

_3 days later_

The sun had risen only a few hours ago as Gabriel Layman, a young novice of the Dominican monks of Mainz, passed through the gates of the local monastery that he lived in. He was on his way to the witches’ tower, where all those who lost their way awaited their deserved fate. He had been commended for his participation in the trial of Else Vogler, a witch who had been sentenced to the purifying flames only three days ago, making it the most recent witch trial to occur. At the trial, he, as well as his mentor, Jakob, were sent to tend to Else’s soul, while she was still in the prison cell. They were the last efforts provided before she was sentenced to torture and ultimately, death. 

_‘Her soul was lost, taken over by evil spirits…’_ he thought to himself as he walked. _‘She deserved what she got, meddling with the devils magic.’_

He pondered what he had seen in the cell that day as he walked the winding dirt path through the woods. This old woman, in torn and ragged clothes, close to death it seemed already, laying against the stone walls of the cell. She had been caught reading heathen writings and was arrested soon after. He felt pity for her, as he remembered that though she was possessed by the devil now, she was once human, she was once sane. He had done his best to be calm in the situation, as the devil came and spoke through the woman, causing her to act hysteric. He was able to seemingly drive this evil being out for a time, calming the woman down, but it wasn’t enough in the end.

_‘It wasn’t enough…’_

The thought kept returning to him time and time again since that day. He pondered if maybe, just maybe, they had tried a bit harder, done a bit more, then maybe she would have been spared. It was too late, however. What’s done is done. 

He pushed the thoughts of Else down, focusing on his new assignment. For his commendable work with Else’s trial, he had been assigned a new client. They told him there was a new prisoner at the witches’ tower who has been accused of witchcraft, and he was to tend to her as he did Else. He was to see how far gone she really was and see if there was a way to turn her from the darkness to the light.  
He walked down the trail, taking in the nature around him. The season would be changing to soon, he could feel it. Some leaves had already begun to change. A brisk wind crept up, blowing through the trees, mimicking the sounds of voices whispering in the distance. A raven flew above him, seemingly following the wind. Gabriel adjusted his cloak and pulled it tighter, blocking out the chill of the wind. He carried on walking, going over what he planned to do to help the poor soul he was destined to meet soon. 

~

After about an hour, he finally arrived at the tower. Its exterior was foreboding, with dark stones forming the structure and vines beginning to creep up all sides of the tower. He found the outside unguarded, and he made his way to the front entrance, where large wooden doors stood tall. He pushed one open, which caused a loud creaking sound to fill the hollow building. He closed it behind him once he was inside, and he found a guard inside, writing on parchment by candlelight. The guard looked up, recognizing Gabriel, as he had been to the tower several times before for other assignments. He motioned to a cell in the corner, and Gabriel made his way over to the cell. 

As soon as he reached the cell, he scanned the small room for the accused. His eyes fell on a figure lying on the cold, straw covered stone floor, and immediately, he felt as if lightning had stuck the back of his head. He looked again and again, confirming his fears. There lying on the floor, looking sickly and weak was Anna Held, his stepsister. His presence alerted her, and she tiredly look up at him, but there seemed to be no recognition in her weary eyes. Gabriel’s heart sank.

Anna was his stepsister, and he her stepbrother, but despite this, he had acted like a real brother to her, as they spent much time together as children. He had protected her, they had played together, they were family. He had to leave her when they were 9 so he could join the Dominicans, but he assured her they would meet again. But like this? With her here, accused of witchcraft and lying sick on a cold prison floor. He couldn’t believe it. He could never imagine his sister as becoming corrupted by the devil, by witchcraft. He knew this even as a child, but then again, he didn’t know much about the topic then.

Anna coughed, snapping Gabriel out of his thoughts.

“Innocent…please…I assure you all…I have done no witchcraft of any sort…I would never…I would…no…” She managed to get out a few sentences before lowering her head to the ground once more, lost to the world. 

Gabriel was frozen, unable to respond. If she were possessed, whatever was speaking through her assured him she was innocent, as any demon would. It usually took weeks for a demon to confess to existing in someone if they confess at all. Gabriel’s mind was reeling, hundreds of questions with no answers began to appear to him. How did this happen? Is she really possessed? Could this be a mistake? 

Yes, it had to be a mistake. There must at least be a chance she was truly innocent. But how would he prove it…Jakob! Yes, Jakob! His mentor and friend, and he would know if anything wrong was going on, and if he didn’t know, he would surely help. 

Gabriel ran to the buildings exit and pushed open the heavy doors with newfound strength. The sun was beginning to set, and the temperature dropping. He began to run as fast as he could back to the monastery. He had to find Jakob, before it was too late. 

As he ran back to the monastery, a new thought entered his mind. One that maybe he had had before but refused to believe at the time. The thought that maybe, if Anna was innocent, then maybe, just maybe, Else Vogler had been as well…

~

It was dark when Gabriel final reached the monastery. As he opened the door, the few candles that were lit in the hallway shined flickering candlelight to the darkness beyond the door. He quietly entered and closed the door behind him. He made his way to the library where he knew Jakob would be, as he was there almost every night. Jakob was usually opened-minded to any problem while he was reading, so Gabriel was relived to find him sitting at a desk with a book. Gabriel opened the door wider and entered the room. This started Jakob, as he quickly slammed the book he was reading shut and then proceeded to basically throw the book behind the shelf next to him. This behavior confused Gabriel, and the thought that Jakob may be hiding something crept into his mind. Gabriel quickly shook the thought away. No, Jakob was trustworthy, and his friend. He was simply immersed in his reading, and Gabriel simply startled him as Jakob realized he wasn’t alone in the room.

The old monk stood from his desk, walked towards Gabriel, and gave a warm smile as he approached. 

“Gabriel, forgive me. I was caught off guard when I heard you enter. Why are you here at this late hour? Oh, and how did your assignment go?” He asked, leading Gabriel towards two benches across from each other in the middle of the dusty library.

“That is precisely what I wish to discuss with you, Jakob. I am afraid there are…complications…” Gabriel said, looking to the floor.

“Oh? How so”

“The ‘client’ I was sent to help…sir, it is my stepsister, Anna! She is my only remaining family, and she is in prison! She must be innocent, Jakob, she must! I know her, she would never turn to the devil or his dark ways. She must be innocent, there must have been some mistake of law! There has to be something you can do to help her!” Gabriel pleaded, his voice getting more and more shaky as he spoke. He found it increasingly difficult to keep composure the more he thought about his sister in chains. 

“Gabriel, my boy, please, calm yourself. I can see how much she means to you, so I will see what I can do.” Jakob replied, placing a comforting hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“But what can you do? Can’t you tell them to release her? You have associates in high places, surely you can convince them of her innocence?” Gabriel said, close to tears.

“I am afraid it is not that simple,” he replied, keeping his sound composure, “But what I can do is make sure her trial sees her as comfortable as she can be. I will make sure it is a thorough and fair trial until her innocence, or guilt, is proven.”

Gabriel nodded, uneased by Jakob’s final words, but relieved that his friend would do his best to help her. 

“Furthermore,” he continued, “I will personally file an investigation into her trial. I will see if I can find any errors or flaws, and once I do, you will be the first to know.” He concluded. Gabriel seemed to relax at the statement, knowing that someone he trusts greatly is on his side, and is helping him defend Anna. “She will be fine, I assure you. Now go, you seem exhausted. Go get some rest, and we will begin working on the file tomorrow.” 

Jakob stood, giving a warm smile to Gabriel, whom he ushered out of the library. The library door shut behind him, and Gabriel stood in the dim candlelight of the hallway. His mind was racing still as he made his way to his room. Gabriel reached his room and proceeded to lay on his bed in the darkness. No sleep came to him that night. 

~

Gabriel lay awake in the late hours of the night, going over the racing questions in his mind. What was going on? Something strange was happening, but he couldn’t place just what. Jakob had promised to help him, but were his words meant honestly? Surely yes, Jakob was his friend, his mentor. He had known him for years, why would he lie? But still, why did he startle so badly when Gabriel entered the library? Why did he hide the book the way he did? Ah, the book, yes, the book. Maybe it could bring light to Gabriel’s thoughts. And if not? Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was a heathen book, something Gabriel wasn’t meant to know about at all, hence why Jakob hid it like he did. Maybe it was one of the satanic books they confiscated from Else Vogler. Although he was involved in her trial, Gabriel never saw the books the witch was accused of reading. But would it be able to help free Anna? Or could it at all? What if she really was possessed? What could he do then? These thoughts swirled in his mind. 

_‘Whatever.’_ He thought, rising from the bed, and heading towards his door. He couldn’t sleep anyway, so he thought it was worth the effort to keep an eye on the book and at least try and see if it could help him in his endeavors. Silently, he sneaked back into the library. Most of the candles were long blown out by now, so he tread carefully, using his own candleholder to light his way. 

Gabriel reached the library and found the shelf with the book hidden behind it, right where Jakob had left it. Gabriel had one last second thought, knowing that the book could be potentially dangerous to its reader. He took a breath and opened the cover of the book. Surely his own strong belief would protect him from any evil forces. 

Old. The book seemed very old. It looked old and smelled old. Another thing he knew was that the book was evil. Just evil! Fixed on the inner sleeve of the cover was a triangular plaque as big as his hand. It seemed to be made of some kind of metal. Gabriel skimmed the books pages. He didn’t understand most of what was on them because it was mostly in another language he didn’t understand. He was able to make out a few scribbles of text, but these lines seemed to be added long after the books original completion. Even though he could read these words, he still didn’t understand their meaning:

_Many ways lead to Rome. Seven times one way for all that leads to a world beyond our imagination_

Whoever may be able to understand this, Gabriel was not one of them. He kept flipping through pages in the strange language, hoping to find something else readable for him. Finally, he was rewarded for his efforts. Near the middle of the book, a letter was wedged between the pages. It was written by a certain Lugaid Vandroiy to…Else Vogler! Gabriel now knew what kind of book this was. But curious still, he began to read the letter, even though he was not particularly comfortable reading something not made for him. Vandroiy had written that he had heard from a Gaulish merchant that the one had sold the book to Else Vogler once. The writer of the letter then claimed to be the rightful owner of the book, but it was stolen away from him some time ago. He wrote that he wished to have it back, and he wrote to let her know. He would be visiting to repurchase the book back from her. Gabriel was confused in reading this, as he was expecting something a bit more exciting from the mysterious letter in the forbidden book. Disappointed in his findings, he put the book back where he found it and returned to his room, hoping for some rest to come to him. Even so, none came to him. He reassured himself by knowing that maybe, there was a chance he would find something out the next day.

Maybe.

~

The sun had risen, and it was around 8 o’ clock in the morning. Gabriel had awoken from a restless sleep and realized that black stains covered his hands. He was unable to wipe it off with a cloth, so he made his way to the monastery fountain to attempt to wash the stains from his hands. But, no matter how hard he tried, the marks would not go away. A horrifying thought appeared to him, that maybe it was the black death, arriving at the monastery, coming to claim him. Snapping him out of his uneasy fears was a voice calling to him. 

“Gabriel! Good morning my boy, how are you this morning? Did you get the rest you needed after your harsh day yesterday? I wanted to come and apologize for my harsh behavior yesterday, it was late, and I was taken by surprise, is all.” Jakob said, approaching Gabriel warmly. 

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Jakob was not angry with him for coming into the library so late and bothering him, or for sneaking in later that night, or at least, he didn’t know about that last action at all. But, as if by fate, as he had that thought, the older man’s warm smile turned into a scowl. 

“You have been alone in the library without being allowed?” He screamed, pointing at the black marks on Gabriel’s hands. Gabriel now realized what the marks were. Someone had marked the forbidden book so no one could read inside clandestinely. 

“You have misused my trust and read in the forbidden book! Go to the chapel and pray for forgiveness!” He clamored in rage, pointing to the chapel in the distance. “For the one and only may have mercy with the one who has broken a holy monastery law!”

Gabriel shied away in fear, scrambling to the chapel. 

~

Gabriel kneeled in front of the alter of the holy chapel. Dark green light shone around him from the sun shining through the stained-glass windows around him. Gabriel shook in place, staring at the ground, fear taking over his mind. He had never angered Jakob before. What has he done? What has he brought upon himself, and more importantly, had he just condemned Anna’s fate? Before he could continue his thoughts, the doors of the chapel slammed open. Jakob entered with several men behind him, mercenaries, who had come to arrest him.

“Jakob, please, I am sorry! Forgive me, it won’t happen again, I promise! Jakob!” Gabriel yelled as he was dragged away. He tried to meet Jakob’s eyes, but the old monk remained silent, and simply stared at the ground. The doors shut once more, but only Jakob remained in the chapel. He stood where Gabriel had been kneeling, the green light shining down on him. The noise outside faded, and all he could hear was the wind howling, like voices whispering in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT OK hello! For this chapter I did use a bit of the text from the actual album notes. Helped it flow better.
> 
> I am gonna aim for each chapter as being a song from the album.


	3. Reach Out for the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is thrown in prison for reasons he still doesn't understand. He meets an unlikely ally, and the two begin to converse over past events.

_Later that evening…_

The sun was beginning to set on the countryside as a carriage approached a prison building a few miles beyond the monastery. The carriage finally stops, and Gabriel finds himself yanked out of its doors with all balance lost as he stumbles out, hands tied. The guards pull him up off the ground and walk him towards the prison. It was like the witches’ tower, but it only had one level, and was much wider. His hands are freed as he is shoved into a cell. He stumbles to the cold, straw covered ground, and rests a moment, trying to get his bearings. He hears the cell doors lock behind him, but he is surprised when he hears footsteps approach him. Gabriel looks up to see an old man with a silver long beard, wearing an old gray tunic walking towards him, hand extended.

“Here son, let me help you…” he says quietly as he supports Gabriel and helps pull him off the ground. Once standing, Gabriel leans against back wall and takes in the surroundings. The cell is not as small as Anna’s, but it is just as worn and cold. It has a single small window on the back wall, where golden sunset light shines through, illuminating the room. Besides that, the only other items in the cell were two benches, one of which the old man returned to and was now sitting on.

“Ironic isn’t it?” The man says, breaking the silence. “For men who think themselves holy and messengers of the lord and his teachings, they often are cruel to the unfortunate, or anyone they see as less than worthy by their own personal judgment.”

Gabriel, whose mind was still reeling, could only nod in response. So many questions plagued his mind that he didn’t know where to even begin trying to make sense of things. Oh, how confusing things have become. Why was he here? What was going on with Jakob or the Dominican? What of the book? Oh, what of Anna? Has Gabriel’s recklessness cost her her life? Has he lost his own way? What will become of him now? What of Anna? What…

“Are you alright boy? You seem troubled.” The old man cut into Gabriel’s thoughts. “A young monk such as yourself does not seem the criminal type. What has brought you to this place?”

“I…do not know…” Gabriel replied, finally taking a seat on the other bench near the old man. “So much has happened in the last few days that I cannot make sense of…it is all just so much…” he cried, putting his head into his hands, hiding his face.

“Well, I am not sure how I can help with such confusing circumstances, but once you are able to tell me, I will see what I can do. We seem to have only each other for the time being, may as well make the best of it.” He said softly. Gabriel looked up, and saw something genuine in the man’s eyes, something he realized he had not seen before from anyone he knew, not even Jakob. There was true kindness there, and Gabriel somehow had a feeling he could trust this man. Gabriel nodded once more, taking a few breaths to calm his nerves. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

“If it is alright with you, as it may help me make sense of things as well, I believe I am ready to explain what led me to be in this place…” Gabriel said, breaking the silence, feeling that maybe if he spoke aloud the events, some clarity may come to him. The man nodded.

“Of course, please.” He replied, motioning with his hands to carry on. Gabriel took a breath.

“Well, to start, my name is Gabriel Layman, I am a monk of the monastery a few miles east of this prison. I suppose this mess started two days ago, I was sent to the witches’ tower to help some poor soul find their way, but when I arrived, I find that the accused is my own stepsister, Anna." He said, his voice trembling as he spoke.

"I ran back to the monastery to get the help of my mentor Jakob. When I came upon him in the library, he had acted strange. When I entered, he practically threw the book he was reading and hid it from my view. I brushed it off at the time, as Anna was priority, and he assured me he would help free her. I was sent out of the library and to my room, but no sleep found me. I lay awake, pondering all that had happened." He said, his heartrate quickening as he went over it all. He couldn't stop himself from talking.

"I knew I must find answers, so the old book Jakob was reading was the only thing that came to my mind. I made my way to the library in the dark hours of the night and found the book where Jakob had hidden it. The text made no sense to me, as it was in a language I did not understand. The only thing I could read was a letter from a man named Lugaid Vandroiy, I recall, written to Else Vogler, a witch who was sentenced to death only a few days ago.”

The old man’s eyes lit up at this statement. He leaned closer, focusing harder on Gabriel’s story. Gabriel had not noticed the man’s change in interest and carried on.

“Once I realized there was nothing that could help me, I put the book away and returned to bed, though no sleep came. The next morning, I awoke and found these black stains on my hands,” he said as he showed the man the marks left on his hands by the book. “I went to the fountain to wash it off, but it did not leave. I feared it was the black death, but my fears were sent elsewhere, as Jakob approached. He greeted me warmly and seemed to just want to apologize for his odd behavior that night, but before he could finish, he noticed my hands. His kindness quickly turned to a rage I had never seen in him before." He muttered, a few tears forming in his eyes as something tight strangled his heart.

"I was sent to the chapel to pray, as I was told I committed a great sin by reading this forbidden text. Shortly after, however, Jakob returned with mercenaries, come to arrest me for what I had done, and I was brought here.” Gabriel took another deep breath. He felt somewhat better after telling his tale to the stranger. “I do not understand what any of this means, however. Things are amiss and I am stuck in the middle of it all. I just wish I could understand…”

The old man rose from his seat and began pacing the floor in front of Gabriel.

“I believe I may be able to illuminate your quandary, if only slightly.” He said, looking lost in thought. Gabriel said nothing, but leaned in nonetheless, eager to hear what the man had to say. Any information would be helpful at this point.

“To start, you must understand my name. I am Lugaid Vandroiy, the man who wrote the letter you came across.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened at this. _Answers..._

“I am a druid of the north, in Ireland, and am from a long-forgotten clan of Celtics of the area. I am one of the few remaining druids of the times.” He stated. Gabriel knew he was not from here, as he spoke in a strange accent he did not recognize. “I came here in search of the book you came across, as it was once mine. It was stolen from me a while ago, and I feared it lost, until I came across a man who had sold it to one Else Vogler, the woman I now know is no longer with us.” A pang of guilt suddenly hit Gabriel, and the thought he had before regarding her innocence crept back up. The thought that he was directly involved in the death of a possibly innocent woman. Nonetheless, he carried on in listening to the druid’s tale.

“I traveled south in search of the book. It holds a great importance, more so than you could imagine. I sent the letter to Else, and it appears she had retrieved it. But fate was not with me on my travels as only a few days ago I was waylaid as I entered a town. My name must have gotten out from the letter and sent to the authorities, and once I was found I was arrested for my involvement in witchcraft. I assure you; my intentions are not demonic nor evil in any way. The book is not a witchcraft book, but something much greater. It is imperative we retrieve it.” He concluded, pausing his pacing.

Gabriel tried to take all this in. The druid’s words did shine some light on the situation, but it also arose even more questions. He simply asked the first that came to his mind.

“But sir, we are in prison, a locked cell. How will we find the book, let alone escape?” Gabriel asked.

“We will find a way. There is always a way, even if it is not apparent at first.” The man said, beginning his pacing once more. Gabriel leaned back and closed his eyes. So much had happened. He was involved in so much he had no intentions of ever being involved in. He just wanted to free Anna.

~

Some time had passed, as it was now entirely dark outside, as they could see the night sky outside of the small window. Most of their light came from candlelight in the hall. The two had conversed some more, with Gabriel asking questions and Lugaid attempting to answer. Lugaid had ceased his pacing, only to allow Gabriel to begin. The questions in his mind were becoming louder and louder, and he had begun speaking them aloud to the druid.

“Oh Lord above, why don’t you just tell me why I’m here in agony? I was praised by Jakob for my actions, and considered him a friend, as I thought he did of me, and yet he sends me to the dark prison without second thought. I served the Lord, I prayed, I repented, what did I do wrong? Was it my fault? Or no one’s fault at all? Was I cheated by this book? Oh, so many ways lead to the darkness, have I fallen down a path I cannot climb back up? Oh, what is going on…” Gabriel whispered to himself, pacing the room. Lugaid then spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

“Do you remember what you were able to read in the book, Gabriel?”

Gabriel paused, reaching to the back of his mind for the confusing words which condemned his fate.

“All I can remember is something about… “seven” …what would that mean?” he said, looking towards to druid.

“That book is not what you were told it is. It is the light to a darkness you didn’t know you were trapped in. Reach out for the light, beyond what your mind can see. You have read these magic lines that lead to a world beyond all imagination, the light inside your mind.”

“But they all said the book was evil! It was confiscated off the accused witch! I was arrested for simply reading it! What is right, oh, what is wrong...” He cried, looking towards the druid, who calmly sat and listened to Gabriel’s thoughts. “Has the devil led me here, or something divine? What if I am wrong, what if Anna is a witch? Or, is it really an error? Is it too late for me? For Anna? What does this book have to do with any of this? What have I done?!” He sobbed, falling back into the bench, leaning against the wall, head in his hands as he lost feeling in his legs, his blood pounding in his ears.

“You are not wrong in your assumptions, my dear boy. I promise, the book is not what it seems. It has words that will lighten your mind, but you must make the effort to reach for it, if it is enlightenment you seek. Doing so will allow you to see new points of views, new beliefs, and a world far greater than what you have come to know. But you must first reach for it, seek to understand it, and soon all will be clear to you.” The druid concluded.

The two sat in silence for some time, as Gabriel began to rethink all that he once knew about the world. What did he know? Did he know anything? Gabriel...didn't know.

As he pondered, candlelight flickered down the hall, casting strange shadows into the cell. Gabriel lay on the bench, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter was a bit hard to write, as the song doesn't really have much back and forth dialogue going on, so I had to improvise a bit. Hope it came out okay, though! I am still learning how to write dialogue and well, writing in general. 
> 
> Also I KNOW i could have cut Gabriel's backstory, but for flow purposes, I felt like I needed it in to help me get my bearings, so, eh. Whatever lol.
> 
> Some chapters are going to be much longer than others, as I am trying to make it song per chapter, and some have way more content than others. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. Serpents in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Jakob contemplate the choices they have made.

The young novice didn’t understand most of what was happening, nor hid he understand what this old stranger was telling him. But Gabriel did manage to take away enough to begin changing his perspective on the world, what he believed in, and why.

As he lay in the cell, his mind kept unwillingly returning to Else Vogler, the supposed witch who’s trial he had taken a part of. He recalled how they brought this poor old woman to the witches’ tower in chains, a woman much to weak to resist any punishment they threw her way. They thought her mad, her sanity gone, but why? What had she done? Possessed a text not of witchcraft, but of enlightenment? Of understanding? She claimed she was innocent, and each time Gabriel thinks back to the trial, he begins to believe it more and more. Why hadn’t he realized sooner? Maybe there was something else that could have been done. He did all he could at the time, he prayed for her soul, her salvation, he talked with her, tried to reason with the devil possessing her, but ah…that was the issue. He had realized that she has human once, but he didn’t see it in her then, not at the trial, and not even when she was pleading for her life. He believed her soul to be scarred by the devil, but she was just afraid.

What the church had done to her, this innocent woman, Gabriel once thought normal, but now realized how corrupt…Under the cross they took her away to the flames. Under law, Malleus Maleficarum, written text allowing for these unfair trials to occur. They burned her in the name of the Lord, but was this what the Lord wanted? Was the killing of innocents’ part of scripture? Gabriel now realized what Lugaid had meant when he first entered the cell. How ironic it is, people of Holy Law seeking eternity in Heaven, saying they are following scripture, when, they already have violated one of the Lord’s greatest laws, the forbidden murder of one’s neighbor. How could they be so blind? They were not purifying these poor souls but condemning their own. They were not saints, but serpents.

Serpents believing, they were on their way to paradise. They have brought pain and rage to the cross, they have acted in this great evil, and Gabriel had been a part of it. He has followed these beliefs since the beginning. Had he condemned Else’s soul? If these corrupted ways were part of the religion, then if he doubts now, is he an unbeliever? What does he believe, then? What is left to believe in? What if someone else were in his place? What if the Lord above was here, and he here in Gabriel’s place. What would he have done? Surely not believe the burning of souls was a righteous thing to do, no. Would he have stepped up and defended Else’s humanity when no one else saw it? Perhaps, and if so, why couldn’t Gabriel do the same?

Gabriel thought back to the trial. Else had matched gazes with Gabriel only once, and looking back, Gabriel couldn’t believe he didn’t see the innocence in her eyes. He saw the fear, but he saw it as the demon, the devil, not as a human. Not as Else Vogler. His mind then went to Anna, whom he saw the same look in her eyes. Surely, they both were innocent.

But if so, then why has this happened? Gabriel realized something strange was going on. Something was not right. But what? The longer he stares into the secrets he has uncovered, it feels like they try and hide deeper into the night, farther from his view. He has nothing. No answers, no Anna, no Jakob, no one. Gabriel sits up straight on the bench, looking towards Lugaid. No. He does have someone. A friend, someone who knows the light he is trying so hard to reach. Vandroiy has answers, and even though Gabriel knows he won’t understand the druid’s strange words, he can at least try. He needs to understand. It is the only way he can set things right.

“Vandroiy, please,” Gabriel says, breaking the silence they two have been sitting in for several hours. “Can you tell me what you know about it all? All of the conspiracy, the lies, the light?” He says, almost frantically. Lugaid raises his head and looks toward Gabriel, snapped out of whatever thoughts he was lost in. “We need to leave this prison hall. Something is wrong, and we must do something. I know it is much to ask, but can you, with your great knowledge, help me free Anna from her chains?” Gabriel stood, feeling a newfound strength he had never known before. “And Vandroiy, if possible, can you help me become...even a little sane? I have been lost so long. I thought these souls condemned to the flame were insane, and it was us who were aware, but I was wrong. It is I who was mad. It is I who was corrupt…” Gabriel’s words faded, an overdue sadness creeping into his mind as guilt took him by the throat.

The realization that he participated in the deaths of so many, so many innocent souls. He knew his own soul may just as well be damned by now, but maybe he can at least try and save just one person. He must try and save Anna.

Lugaid stood and rested a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“I feel your sorrow, my boy. But I assure you, it is never too late. You were led astray, but no matter how lost one gets in the darkness, they always have the stars to guide them. I will help you. I do not know how long it will take, but I promise to help you free your sister.” The druid responded softly, guiding Gabriel to sit on the bench with him. “But we must also save her life, as well as countless others, in a different way first.”

“What do you mean?”

“The book,” he replied, “is extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. It has the power to unlock the spiritual realm. I wanted it back to protect it, as well as this other world, but it has fallen out of our reach. It is imperative we retrieve it before all else.” Gabriel seemed taken aback by the man’s words. More questions arose that he knew he may not ever get answers to.

“But Anna-”

“Will be fine, for now.” The druid interrupted. “You said she was a new accused, so she has a while before the trials begin. Also, the book will be the priority of those who hold it, trust me. If we get the book, everything else will fall into place.” The druid noticed unease in the young novice.  
“I know it is much to ask from a stranger, but if that book is lost to those who are lost themselves, then the world as we know it could be destroyed. I will not let you down, my boy. I promise, Anna will be free.” He finished. Gabriel looked up at the man. He knew what must be done.

“Alright,” he said, in an attempt to calm his nerves. “I believe you, and I will help you. Where do we begin? How do we leave this cell?’

“We must wait for the right moment.” Vandroiy replied, looking towards the cell door. “We just have to be patient.”

~

_Some miles away…_

Jakob paced in the chapel, alone in the night. Candles lit the room around him, flickering across the ceiling and across the stained-glass windows circling the upper wall of the small building. Jakob ceased his pacing and stood before the altar. No light shone in from the darkness outside, only the shadows cast by the candles flickered over Jakob. He kneeled before the altar.

“Father forgive me for what I have done,” he cried softly. “For I have betrayed the one that I loved like a son…oh Gabriel…” he whispered.

He had done this. It didn’t have to be this way, yet he made it happen. He called the authorities, he watched them drag the boy out of the chapel, he watched the carriage drive away. He may never see Gabriel again, and it was is fault. The boy didn’t know what he had done, Jakob knew this. Why had he let his temper go so far? The boy didn’t understand anything, not trouble would have been made. Yet here he was, in a warm and lit chapel while the boy he practically raised was out in some cold stone cell somewhere, alone, and afraid. For the first time in his life, he felt true doubt. Were these demons and spells truly real? He had never actually seen any in practice. He just went with what the law told were signs of witchcraft, and that was all. Now his blind belief caused him a great loss.

But was it truly blind belief? He knew of things that the common people should never know of. Worlds too big, too advanced, too far from what they know. Yes, that is what his job is. To protect the people from what they do not know. If people fear the unknown, if they fear change, if they fear enlightenment, then they will follow blindly. Any law promising to keep them safe from wickedness, they will follow. That is the goal. Heaven is not what it used to be. Their paradise is in danger, and if the people begin doubting, begin experimenting, begin questioning, then all power will be lost. All order will be destroyed. If they keep the people afraid, these wicked serpents hoping to get to paradise, then they will follow any doctrine provided so that they may do so. Heaven is what those in power make of it, and its order must be kept. That is why Gabriel was taken. If he saw the light, the true meaning, he would stray. This could cause others to stray, and soon everyone would be going separate ways towards enlightenment, and the common order would be lost forever. Yes, he did a good thing to arrest Gabriel, didn’t he?

 _‘He was a threat to paradise.’_ Jakob thought. _‘He would have ruined everything.’_

But even as Jakob thought these things, even as he blew out the candles of the chapel and made his way back to his room, there was still something nagging at his mind. Something he just couldn’t shake.

_‘Did I really do the right thing?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is a veeeery monologue-ey chapter. I have never written anything like this before, so this was new to me!
> 
> For Jakob's stance, I thiiiink this is what he was implying in the song? Again, this is all my own take on these songs, and with only one verse it is kinda hard to tell what his motivations are. I tried though! No harm in that!


	5. Malleus Maleficarum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mistakes of the past come to haunt Gabriel in the night.

The coming nights of imprisonment offered no solace for Gabriel. In the waking hours, even with Lugaid’s company, he was still wrought with questions with no answers, and anxieties with no ease. Their routine was dull, he noted. They awoke, they were given a small meal for breakfast, and nothing more until just before dusk. They had nothing to do in the cell but talk, think, and dream.

But alas, it was the dreams that Gabriel feared most. As the days went on, thoughts of Else’s trial kept returning to his mind. Guilt wracked his conscience, more guilt than he had ever felt before, and it was the nights of sleep where the guilt manifested into something much worse…

~

_“So, daughter of the old evil spirit, you still pretend you don't know?”_

_Gabriel opened his eyes. Where was he? Oh, the trial chamber, he realized. He saw himself standing in front of the old woman. He felt words he did not speak leave his mouth._

_“Maybe we have a way to make you remember...” Gabriel felt himself say. He resisted, of course. But he found that he couldn’t move. He was in the bailiff’s place, yes, he realized. It was Falk speaking these words! Gabriel never would have said such things! But then why was he speaking them now? He looked down at the woman. She looked weakly up at him, eyes shining with weariness, and something else…something he had seen before…_

_“I have done no wrong,” the woman coughed, struggling to hold her gaze. “Blood shall come upon you…”_

_Innocence, he thought. That is what he saw in her eyes. But where had he seen it before…Oh yes, Anna…_

_Before he could finish his thought, he felt himself point to the man holding the woman’s chains. He felt his lips move once more._

_“Torturer,” he said, “pull on!”_

_The screams erupted once more, as clear as they were before. He was the one causing them. He ordered this to happen._

_‘No!’ Gabriel thought, resisting once more. ‘I will not let this happen again!’ he cried in his mind, but he found no words were forming. He felt himself blink, and he found himself in a different location. It was the place the burnings took place. He felt himself walk up to the pyre, the old woman tied in the center, surrounded by flammable branches. The scene was just as he remembered it, but he was not where he remembered standing, no. He felt something in his hand. A torch. A lit torch._

_‘No’ he cried in his mind again, but as before, no words escaped his mouth. He reached down and lit the branches alight with the flame. He looked up to where Else would be held and he felt his blood run cold. There in the center of the pyre was not Else Vogler, but Anna, tied to the center and surrounded by flames._

_‘No, no, no!’ he thought, trying with all his might to reach out to her, to save her from the flames. Nothing happened. He felt himself step back, eyes not leaving the girl surrounded by fire. He saw the flames reach her. She may have screamed, but he couldn’t hear her over his own internal screaming. He then felt something hot close to him. He looked next to him and behind him and saw nothing but fire. It surrounded him, blocking out Anna and any sign of the world around him. For the first time, he could finally move, but he had nowhere to go. All around him were orange flames, reaching heights he couldn’t see the end of. Petrified, he stood in the center, struggling to not touch the flames._

_After a moment, something began to change. He felt the ground beneath him begin to crumble from the ring of fire, closing in on him. He looked over the edge and saw flames below. The ground was becoming smaller and smaller, until finally, there was nothing left. He felt himself falling, falling, falling. He was able to turn around and see the flames below him come flying towards him. As he neared, he felt a blast of heat, and then darkness surrounded him._

~

Gabriel shot awake, sitting straight up, breathing heavily. He reached for his heart, and found reassurance in its’s rhythm beating away, albeit extremely fast. He felt sweat line his forehead, and he realized his hands were shaking. He turned around and squinted in the darkness, and saw Lugaid lying on his bench, asleep. Gabriel turned back around and leaned against the wall, still breathing heavy. He heard an owl cry in the night from outside the window, but besides that, all was still.

~

The next few nights were the same. If he dared sleep, he found himself plagued by nightmares of the horrors he had taken part of. He found it best to lie awake and rest the body, but he kept his mind moving. Even so, he still thought of Else’s trial. He thought about what animals they must have all been to torture her that way. She was innocent, she had to be. Just as Anna is. Something must be done. He knew this. 

Lugaid had been attempting to convince Gabriel that they mustn’t wait for their fate of injustice to catch up with them. They would be killed, surely. Gabriel was reluctant at first, but now he knew what he had to do. In the morning, he would discuss escape with Lugaid. They will form a plan, and they will free themselves, and then Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO boi this was a wild one. I had fun writing this, I really did! It is short but good, I think!
> 
> I don't exactly have much to work with with the actual song, so I had to get creative!


	6. Breaking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lugaid and Gabriel attempt escape from the prison.

It had been three days since they were imprisoned, and Lugaid and Gabriel finally reached an agreement on escape. They awoke early that morning and discussed their plans as quietly as they could. They both knew they had to escape, as in the eyes of the law, Vandroiy is a heretic and Gabriel a renegade. Their fates, if they remained imprisoned, could only lead to their deaths, as well as Anna’s. 

That was something that Lugaid saw in Gabriel that impressed him. Gabriel didn’t seem to care as much what happened to him, as much as what he was afraid would happen to Anna. His acts remained selfless, as he just wanted to free his sister. Vandroiy had made a promise to help free her, and he knew he couldn’t let Gabriel down now. 

The two had discussed several alternative plans, and Gabriel wanted to do the ones with the least amount of violence, though Lugaid knew which plan was sure to work and it wasn’t one Gabriel would like. Before he could even recommend the plan, the guard with their morning meal arrived, and Lugaid knew he had to act now. 

Once the man puts the meals on the floor, he turned around and headed for the door. Gabriel is astounded by the speed of the old man, as he quickly runs behind the guard, and knocks him out in one hit. Gabriel flinches at the sound of the hit and the man falling to the floor, but when he looks up, he sees Lugaid already has the guard’s keys in hand. Lugaid unlocks hit foot cuffs, and then Gabriel’s. 

Gabriel is still trying to process what happened, as he had blinked and the old man was going after the guard without warning, and he was even more confused as the old man grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. The light of day burned his eyes, as the cell had only a small window for light to enter in. His eyes had not adjusted as he was dragged across the front yard of the prison, and into the woods next to it. Gabriel stumbles behind the druid, his mind racing as they ran. He continually tripped on several roots and stumps as they ran. Lugaid let go of Gabriel’s arm, allowing the boy to hold his own balance. This did not help Gabriel much, however, as they were running so fast, Gabriel couldn’t process what was on the ground in front of him. 

Gabriel saw the druid turn a corner behind some high bushes, and he followed, but lost footing as there was creek ravine hidden from his view below him. He stumbled down the side of the ravine, trying to find something to hold on to or something to help his footing, but he found none. He felt his breath leave him as he landed in the cold water below. He sat up, catching his breath, letting the water flow around him. He heard the cracking of branches above him. 

“Gabriel, my boy, are you alright?”

Gabriel turned to see the druid taking a much easier path down the ravine just ahead of him. The druid reached him and held out his hand to the monk. Gabriel took it but found it difficult to stand. The running and falling had caught up to him. He stumbled forward and would have fallen into the creek once more if the druid hadn’t caught him.

“Here, sit here.” The druid said, leading him to a large dry rock on the shore of the creek. Gabriel sat down, and took a moment to catch his breath, as he was still breathing quite heavy.

“Do you think…you could…warn me next time…?” he said through heavy breaths. The druid sighed.

“I apologize, I simply had to act fast. No other plan we discussed would have worked properly, so that was our only option. We had to run as far and fast as we could to lose trail, though it should be alright now, I don’t think as many guards were there this early, and the one serving us smelled of alcohol, which may have explained the ease in which I overtook him.” The druid said. He eyed Gabriel. The novice had begun to wring the water out of his cloak. He would have lied if he said he didn’t feel bad for the boy. He just wanted to help his sister, and here he was. Betrayed, imprisoned, and now he was dragged down a ravine and soaking wet. “Here, let us rest a moment, then we shall go North. There is an open field there with heavy sunlight for you to dry your clothes. 

Gabriel nodded, then stood up. He began following the druid, praying the old man knew what he was doing. But as they walked, a though came back to Gabriel.

“Wait, Lugaid, wait!” he cried. The druid stopped walking and turned around.

“Yes, my boy, what is it?”

“We, I mean, where are we going? North? The witches tower is West! We have no time to loose, Anna is still there, and we have to-“ He said frantically, before the druid interrupted him.

“She must hold on a bit longer, my friend. We cannot go there now.”

“What? Why? We’ve escaped, right? We can just go get her and…”

“And get arrested again.” The druid said, coldly. Gabriel looked away. He knew what the druid was going to say. 

“You are not a cleric anymore, but a renegade. If your old mentor Jakob is informed of our escape, the witches tower will be the first place he would believe you to go, and more guards than before will be there waiting for us. We will not be able to escape again, so if we are caught, this freedom we have made will be all for nothing.”

“But, she, we, you…” Gabriel stuttered, trying to find words that may counter Lugiad’s point, but none came to him. Gabriel leaned against a nearby tree. “You…are right….” He said, head lowering. He could feel tears behind his eyes. Tears for Anna, for the knowledge that he may never free her. Lugaid saw the distress in the young novice.

“My boy, listen. The clergy will be quite preoccupied with other things for the time being. Our escape, for starters, but also; the book. There is a great darkness looming, and that is what they will be focusing on for the time being. Anna will be safe, I am certain.”

Gabriel felt ease at the druid’s words. He was right, that book, from what Lugaid has told him about it, will be priority. But nonetheless, this great evil that Lugaid keeps talking about does worry him. “What can we do, then?”

“First, we must leave the town. We must get supplies, and then we must retrieve that book back. Once we do that, we will have the power to free your sister.”

Gabriel tried to find faults in the old man’s plans, but he could see none. As of now, they had nothing on them, and even though Gabriel wanted to help Anna first, he knew stopping the destruction of their world must be priority. 

“Ok, ok, I’m with you. Where do we go first?”

~

They had been wandering for some hours now, and as they walked, Gabriel took in the sight of the changing Autumn leaves before him. He thought about his own past, and how he had not only broken out of prison, but he had broken away from his old way of life. He was torn between two ideals, one old and one new. He prayed the Lord would forgive him for wandering, but he also knew he had to vanquish the corrupted teachings of old from his mind. It was change. Change as the seasons, and change in the person.

He hoped this journey he was thrown into will help him understand who he is, what is right, wrong, and finally help him discover what to believe in.

A red maple leaf drifted from the sky and landed directly in front of him. He picked it up, admiring the bright red color against the setting sun. At first he was afraid of change, but maybe, just maybe, it could be something beautiful.

He saw the creek next to him, and he released the leaf into the stream. He watched as the red leaf made its way through the golden sunset-glistened waters, eventually far beyond what he could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish chapter!
> 
> Also if you read the booklet story, the plot does take place in summer, but Avantasia has always been a fall-band for me, so I mixed it a bit. Early fall, late summer. It doesn't really matter to the story, but the fall imagery is fun to work with.


	7. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lugaid explains some things, and Gabriel thinks about Anna.

> _Later that evening_

The sun had long gone down by now. The two travelers had been walking for hours nonstop, taking winding roads through forests, and sneaking through small towns, all in attempt to lose the trail of their pursuers, and eventually get that old book back.

They had a destination, thanks to Gabriel. Gabriel recalled overhearing Jakob talk about taking a caravan train to Rome, which is where Lugaid then informed him that is where they are to take the book. Gabriel knew of the train’s route, so after gathering some supplies from some associates in nearby towns, they were prepared to intercept the train, which was to leave the next morning.

Lugaid surprised Gabriel, as the old man, despite his age, had energy far beyond his years. He could have kept going the entire night through, but Gabriel urged him to stop and camp for the night. There were close to the tracks, so Lugaid agreed. As soon as camp was set up, Gabriel collapsed onto his makeshift bed for the night.

“Worn out already, my boy?” the druid asked, as he tended to their campfire.

“We have been walking all day, Vandroiy.” Gabriel replied with a whine, not even sitting up from the matting. “I really cannot feel my feet, I think if we walked any farther, they would fall off.”

The druid gave a light laugh as he turned back to the fire.

“Perhaps, my boy, it is time I cleared some things up about our mission.”

This got Gabriel’s attention. He leaned up and edged closer to the fire Lugaid was tending to.

“What do you mean?”

The druid was silent a moment as he stared into the flames before him. Embers soared into the night sky, mixing with the stars above. An owl cried in the distance between the silence.

“The book. It holds a seal. A key.” Vandroiy started. This caused Gabriel to remember the metal plaque he had seen on the book.

“A key to where?”

“To the spiritual world. A world beyond imagination, beyond the mind. The world is called Avantasia. It is accessible through our world by roughly three ways. One is spiritual influence. Echoes. Voices from beyond, voices you are not quite sure of you are truly hearing or not. It is not full contact with the world, but it is more of an influence from them. The second way is by spiritual travel. There are certain key locations in our world that will allow the spirit of a person to enter Avantasia, leaving the body behind. The last way to contact them is with these books. There are gateways scattered throughout the world, and with the key within the book, and the six others of its kind, the full physical body can then enter into the spiritual world.”

 _‘Seven…’_ Gabriel thought to himself. He remembered the words of seven…

“This world is being forgotten as time goes by. More and more generations are beginning to ignore its influence. This world should not be forgotten by anyone. The world should be accessible to anyone, and that is why we must retrieve the book. If those who currently hold the book can take it and themselves into Avantasia, they will surely bring it to the dark tower of the world. An ominous being, lost from the light. If the seals are brought to it, it will reign destruction upon both worlds, and Avantasia will be blocked off from us forever.”

“But why would they do that?” Gabriel interrupted.

“People can be selfish. Cruel. Egotistical. People want power, and the darkness of the spiritual world offers them that. By blocking off the spiritual world, one would be able to use its power to manipulate minds. They will block the people’s quest for truth or enlightenment. Those in charge will have full influence over the minds of all. Puppets led by controllers; no freedom will remain. No one should have full control of the spiritual world, and who can enter or leave. Freedom belongs to everyone of every race and creed. It should not be controlled.”

“So that is why we must hurry to Rome and retrieve the book!” Gabriel exclaimed. “To stop them from locking the spiritual world and the minds of our world.”

“Correct. We must leave before dawn. The train will pass through when the sun rises.” Lugaid finished. He finished his makeshift bed and laid down. Gabriel did the same, laying on his back and then stared at the sky.

He saw the embers of their fire mix with the stars above. As he watched, some more questions entered his mind.

If Avantasia has influence in his world, then why hasn’t he felt their presence before? Gabriel had been in the dark for so long, and it wasn’t until he met Lugaid that he got a glimpse of the light. What more did he not know? What was he missing out on? Will he get to see this spiritual world?

The thoughts racked his mind as he tried to find sleep. The fire was beginning to die down, and darkness crept up around him. He tried to push his troubled thoughts away for now, as he knew he had to sleep. They must awake early the next morning to get ahead of the train. He closed his eyes once more and tried to find peace.

~

Gabriel felt himself reach for his heart as he set up straight, breathing heavy. He looked around him in panic. The fire was now only faded embers, and the only light was coming from the bright full moon above him. He saw Lugaid still asleep, and he felt his own heart still beating.

He had had the same nightmare again. Fire. Falling. And Anna…Oh even when he knew there was nothing he could do now; guilt still enclosed his mind as he thought of her.

 _‘Perhaps it would have been best we did not reunite at all.’_ He thought…

Then he would have been free from this torment…this ever-present guilt. He shook his head.

No, no, no. She was his sister. He had to protect her. He can still save her. He must. He will.

There will be no farewell for them. Not again. He recalled their childhoods, playing make-believe and watching the clouds roll by. Those are the moments he held dear. That is what he was fighting for. And the Lord knows, he would fight Hell for Anna. He will succeed in freeing her. She will be free. He would be free. They both would be free.

Gabriel laid back down and stared at the sky above, with its calming moonglow shining down upon the woods surrounding him, casting strange shadows on the ground. He tried to find sleep once more.

~

_Gabriel found himself standing in the witches’ tower. He looked around. All was dark but a single wall candle alight next to him. In the light he looked before him and saw Anna in her cell._

_“Anna!” he yelled, seeing her on the floor. He bent down, and as he did so, Anna raised her head, matching Gabriel’s gaze._

_“Stepbrother, tell me, where have you been while they brought me to this God forsaken place?” she cried, weakly._

_“I didn’t know, Anna! I swear!_

_“Under the sign of the cross, under the cross you serve, they took me away.”_

_Gabriel felt tears form in his eyes. He wanted to reach out to her, but he felt he could not move._

_“For healing with herbs, they condemned me a witch..."_

_Gabriel looked around the room. There had to be keys somewhere, he could free her now, right here…but alas, he saw nothing. He felt a hand grab his arm, and he looked down to see Anna holding on to him._

_“Now I await the day to feed the flames.”_

_Gabriel shielded his eyes as the room suddenly was too bright to see around him. He still felt Annas hold on his own arm. Finally, his eyes adjusted, and he saw the room was aflame. Every corner was alight. It was closing in on them._

_“Anna! We must leave, now! Where are they keys, do you know?” he cried, looking up and down the wall next to them. When he received no response from Anna, he looked back to her, and felt his blood run cold. He saw Anna standing there, still as death, but her entire person was aflame. But still, she did not scream._

_Gabriel tried to pull his hand away, as he saw the flames from Anna crawl down her arm towards him. He could not loosen her grip no matter how hard he tried. He looked to Anna with pleading eyes, but all he saw before him was Anna with smoldered skin and empty, soulless eyes. She moved not as the flames reached Gabriel._

_He yelled out as the fire touched him. He cried out to anyone who could hear, but no one was there. He felt the fire up his arm, and as it neared his head, he could hardly take it. All he felt was the heat and all he saw was the light._

_Once again, he felt the ground beneath him shake, and eventually, give way. He fell once more, but this time with Anna by his side, though he could not recognize her anymore, with how bad the fire had burned her. He looked to the flames below and felt a blast of heat as he crashed._

~

Gabriel shot awake once more. He felt sweat dripping down his face. He took a few moments to breath and to listen to his own heartbeat. Once he had calmed himself down, he laid back down.

"Are you alright, my boy?"

Gabriel looked over and saw Lugaid looking at him, his eyes tired. Gabriel sighed in exhaustion, his blood still pounding in his ears.

"Just a night terror...do not fret over me, please..."

"What did you dream of?" The druid asked, his voice calm. 

"M-my sister, I suppose. I just..." Gabriel paused as his guilt took him by his throat. "I wish I was there...we had said our farewells to each other years ago, and...and now it has come to this." He cried, more tears escaping his eyes. He couldn't stop them. "I may never see her again..."

"My boy, listen to my words very carefully." Lugaid said, a small smile on his face as he looked over the shaking novice. "No farewell is the last one if you long to meet agian. We will free her, and you will be together. You will have your peace. I promise this."

"You...you do?"

"With all my life. I swear it, my friend. I will not let you down." He said quietly. "Now, try to sleep. We have such a long journey to go." He said, turning away as he laid back down.

Gabriel sighed, laying himself back down as well. He wasn't tired. He didn't want to close his eyes. All he'd see is fire. Hesitantly, Gabriel resorted to just staring at the sky for the rest of the night, watching the moon and stars make their way across the crisp night sky in the early autumn's air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYY a chapter!
> 
> I tried to get the explanation of Avantasia as close as I could to the booklet, but it was a bit confusing, lol. Ah well! I can always fix it if needed.
> 
> ALSO DID I RUIN THE FUN SONG. DID I??! jdjfhd the original song didn't really make seeeeense in the story-verse, as Gabriel said in cannon that Anna didn't recognize him back in the cell and I don't think she'd be well enough to sing a full musical number lol. So I took a different approach and made it the nightmare sequence he keeps having. WHICH IS CANNON. I'm trying to follow the booklet to a T lol.


	8. The Glory of Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lugaid and Gabriel continue their trek, but run across some trouble on the way. Meanwhile, Jakob and the caravan begin their journey to Rome.

Gabriel couldn’t find sleep that night, so he waited for dawn to arrive. Soon it did, and Lugaid awoke soon after. The two packed their things and began walking along the dirt road.

Gabriel knew that a caravan would be on its way to Rome soon, and those who hold the book would likely be in it, as Lugaid said the book needed to be brought to Rome for the key to work. Judging by the time of day, they believed they had not missed the carriages, so they walked at a steady pace, waiting for them to pass.

They had discussed several plans for what to do when they arrived, but none offered Gabriel solace. They knew there were likely to be guards present, and they would be outnumbered. Lugaid suggested sabotage by taking out the carriage wheels or untying the horses. Whatever plan they went with, they would have to act quick, as the caravan train would be approaching them any time now.

Gabriel was excited as he knew their journey would lead them to Rome, and he had never been to the great city, with all its heavenly glory. As they walked, Gabriel told the druid of all the wonders of Rome that he had heard. It caused a laugh to escape the druid, seeing the young novice’s excitement. It also pleased him to see some of the anxieties leaving the boy, and for the first time since they met, the boy seemed to be enjoying himself.

They exited the open area of the road and entered a thickly wooded one. Even though there were no clouds in the sky and the sun was bright, they think layers of leaves on the canopy above them made it quite dark for the men below. Gabriel was never one to take in the beauty of nature, but on this journey of his, he had a new appreciation for it. A cool breeze blew through the trees, causing newly turned fall leaves to tumble down, raining like snow around them. Sunlight glistened through breaks in the canopy, causing splotches of light to litter the ground among the leaves. Gabriel was too busy taking in the scene around him to notice Vandroiy’s change in attention.

Lugaid could have sworn as they were walking that he heard the snap of a branch on the ground. Too heavy to be caused by a woodland animal. He looked around them but saw only trees and brush. Gabriel was oblivious to his suspicions. He kept walking, but he reached to his belt where a small dagger lay tied. He slowly untied it, holding the dagger out of sight under his cloak. He kept his eyes vigilant, looking around him, but alas, he could see no movement other than the wind in the trees. He held his dagger tight anyway, and continued walking, suspicion never leaving his mind.

~

_A few miles back…_

A train of carriages were making their way across the dirt path through the flat fields. In the center car, Jakob sat against the window, gazing into the landscapes before him. He was on edge, as he was surrounded by people of renowned importance. The bailiff of Mainz, Falk von Kronberg, a man who he had worked with before on the trial of Else Vogler, sat across from him. He was eager to get to Rome, and Jakob could read the anticipation on his face. Next to the bailiff was prince-bishop of Mainz, Adam von Bicken, who had recommended Jakob tag along in the first place, as they were old friends. The bishop appeared calm. He was focused on the Bible in his hands and nothing else. Jakob knew the bishop had been to Rome several times before, so this journey was nothing new for him. The three men had conversed a bit when the journey started, but now they just rode in silence. They were on their way to Rome for several reasons, some Jakob didn’t fully understand.

He did know that they were to meet the pope, and this did cause some unease among the man, as this was a high honor. Jakob also knew it had something to do with the book they had taken from the witch, but while he had read bits of the book, he didn’t understand fully what it’s importance to the pope was. He just knew it was a book of true enlightenment, too powerful for the common people to have. He hoped their meeting would clear things up.

Jakob stared out the window once more, lost in thought. As he watched the scenery pass by, he found his mind went back to Gabriel. The boy who had not betrayed him, but whom Jakob had betrayed. He had gotten word that the novice had escaped, along with an old druid. He was angry at first. Angry justice would not be served. But, as the ride went on, and Jakob was left alone with his thoughts, he found that maybe, just maybe, he was relived that the boy had escaped. But what has become of him? And what of his sister? Jakob pondered the cries of Gabriel that night in the monastery, oh how deeply he cared for his sister. He knew Gabriel wouldn’t be able to free her alone. He would be arrested again the moment he is seen. Jakob shook his head.

 _‘This was justice!’_ he thought, _‘There was no other way! She was a witch and she will burn for her crimes!’_

Jakob stared out the window once more. He saw the forest they would be passing through in the distance.

_‘No other way…’_

~

After walking for some hours, Gabriel insisted they take a break. Gabriel swore he could hear a freshwater spring nearby, so Lugaid agreed and let Gabriel rest a moment and then go search for the water. Though the boy was young, he obviously didn’t do much outside activity, as he tended to wear out very quickly. Lugaid stayed by the main road and sat upon a large fallen tree and took a small bit of their provisions out to eat while Gabriel went off the trail to fetch water.

Gabriel wandered off of the trail toward the sound of water he could hear, and eventually he couldn’t see the main road anymore. He hoped the water was close, so he wouldn’t risk getting too lost. But just as he had that thought, he turned a corner and saw a large rocky hill with water flowing from the side. Gabriel excitedly ran over, taking his water carrier and filling it up. Once it was sealed shut again, he paused a moment, taking in the serenity around him. A large breeze blew through, filling the forest with the sound of rustling leaves. A good number of leaves fell around him like snow and Gabriel smiled. He had never seen such beauty near the monastery. He would have to remember this place and take Anna here once she was free.

Satisfied with his findings, he turned around to head back to Lugaid, but he felt a jolt of fear run through him as once he turned, he found himself face-to-face with several cloaked figures, all much taller than him.

He felt a cry of fear escape him, and in instinct he turned around to run, but his own clumsiness got the better of him, and he felt himself run right into a tree. Dazed, he tried to run again, but he felt hands grab him by the arms and drag him backwards. He kicked and yelled, trying to free himself, but he was outnumbered. He refused to stop, however, as he had a mission, and by God he was going to complete it.

He struggled with all he had, but this only seemed to annoy his captors, as he soon felt something heavy hit his head, and soon all the world went black.

~

Lugaid sat on the fallen tree, taking in the scene before him. He tapped his foot impatiently, as they had to keep ahead of the carriages before it was too late, but Gabriel was still nowhere to be seen. He sighed and stood, knowing the boy may have gotten turned around. He began to walk in the direction Gabriel had went in, but before he could get too far, he heard a loud cry from the distance.

He recognized Gabriel’s voice. And he sounded afraid.

Lugaid, fearing earlier suspicions, swiftly made his way through the wood as quietly as he could, avoiding fallen leaves and branches. He then heard another cry from Gabriel, this time much closer.

He rounded a corner of brush and stopped in his tracks and ducked down. There in a clearing were a group of about six figures, all with cloaks hiding them. They all seemed to have a good number of supplies, and Lugaid knew he would be outmatched if he tried to mess with them. He scanned the area for the novice, and felt his blood run cold when he saw the boy laying unmoving on the ground next to the bandits. Lugaid could see a bit of blood staining Gabriel’s hair, and knew he was injured. He had to get him out of there.

He quietly made his way around the edge of the clearing, making sure to stay low and out of sight. He reached the side closest to Gabriel and waited, as it was probable the bandits would just leave them be once they got what they wanted. He saw they held some of Gabriel’s belongings in their hands. Lugaid adjusted his position but realized his mistake when he heard a hidden branch crack under his foot. He froze, eyes locked ahead of him. He saw only one bandit turn his way, and he could have sworn he had locked eyes with him. But the bandit turned back around to the group and seemingly continued their discussion. Lugaid couldn’t make out what they were talking about.

After what felt like an eternity, the bandits seemed to be satisfied with what they had taken and began walking away, leaving the boy on the ground where he lay. Lugaid made his way forward once he believed them to be out of earshot. He kneeled next to the novice and examined him for injury. He saw he had a cut and bruise on his forehead, and a bad wound on the back of his head. He lightly shook the boy’s shoulders.

“Gabriel?! Gabriel, my boy, can you hear me? You must awaken! We need to leave this place…” Lugaid whispered, but the novice gave no response. He was still breathing, which relieved the druid, but he knew he must tend to the boy’s head injury. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if Gabriel died. Lugaid removed his overlaying cloak and formed it into a pillow for Gabriel and laid it under his head.

“I will return, I must find some healing items…” he said quickly, standing up.

He turned to walk around the bend, but he let out a cry of surprise as he felt hands gab him by the arms. He saw it was the bandits from before, and they had been waiting for him. He reached for his dagger, but he wasn’t quick enough as he too felt something hit his head, and soon the world faded away before him.

~

_That evening…_

The caravan had arrived in Rome some hours ago. Jakob and Falk were in awe of the great city, while Adam simply read his Bible, not fazed by the glory around him. The group had arrived at the palace of the Pope, and soon they all found themselves around a grand table. They ate a splendid feast that night and discussed various holy themes and events. The bishop, Jakob, and the Pope all discussed together, while Falk simply took in the splendors of the city and the palace.

After eating, Pope Clemens II then got up form the table, and left to retrieve something, leaving the others to discuss alone. After a few minutes he returned with some assistants, each holding something vary familiar to Jakob.

The Pope set a book down, identical to the one Jakob and Falk had taken off Else, and the assistants did the same. The table before them now had seven books laid in order. The Pope then begins to remove the metallic seal from each book and assembles them together into one large seal. The Pope holds it up for th table to see.

“Holding in my hand…seven parts of a seal. This seal shall unlock the land of true illumination. But as you have heard, this power is too great, too holy for the people. With this seal, we shall enter the world, and lock it away so only those worthy shall be able to ascend. You have all served your faith well, and therefore you all shall be rewarded. But for now,” he said, moving towards the door. “We must rest. I will call for you in the night. Be ready. Because when the time comes, it will be time to transcend with this, the ultimate key in our hands.”

The others exchanged glances as the Pope walked out the door. Falk stood up without a word and glided out. Johann left after, leaving Jakob to follow last. This was his dream. Ultimate knowledge and illumination. So why does something not feel right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my universe, Gabriel is what I call a "Disaster Human" lol. 
> 
> Also I'm going to be getting into the parts of the story that are skimmed over in the album, so I will be taking creative liberties with these scenes. This is one of em.
> 
> ALSO WHERE THE HECK DOES FALK GO. In the booklet, he just kinda,,,yeets outta there in the story.


	9. In Nomine Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakob, Johann, and Clemens make their way into the greatest unknown their world has ever seen.

_Later that night…_

It was well past midnight, and the candlelit halls were now dimmed to total darkness, aside from three figures making their way through the halls in silence, a single candle in the leaders’ hands. Pope Clemens was in front, unnerved and calm, guiding behind him the bishop and Jakob. Falk never appeared when the call was sent out, and Jakob believes he took the carriages back home. He always had been content with his own knowledge and prioritized his work above all things. Jakob had a suspicion that Falk also didn’t wholly believe the Pope’s tales and found returning home a better use of his time. That, or he knew something the others didn’t. Jakob wanted to believe the bailiff was afraid like he and Johann were, but he knew the bailiff. Stoic and calm in all situations, never yielding to forces that try to push him. 

Jakob sighed. He wished he had the bailiff’s courage in such harsh conditions. He followed the Pope’s orders, of course, but with all this talk of other worlds and places beyond imagination, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t shaken. He could tell his friend was the same, fearful of the unknown, but putting on a brave face, nonetheless.

The trio then made their way to the tunnels under the city, an endless labyrinth of twists, turns, and darkness. The endless shadows before and behind them caused Jakob’s anxieties to rise, as he could swear, he could hear faint voices echoing down these dark halls, and he felt as though unseen eyes watched their every move. The Pope caught on to the duo’s feelings and assured them it was the drafts of wind blowing through the catacombs that caused such noises. Jakob wanted to believe it. But he could not shake the feeling of the shadows closing in on him every step he takes. 

“This mission we are on. Remember, it must remain secret from all others of our world. People do not know this world we are going to enter exists, and it must remain that way. It is by the Lord’s intent that this world remains hidden. We are going to enter it as we are, in flesh and blood, so what we see remains with us and us alone.” The Pope said, breaking the silence. “Those of sinful nature cannot handle enlightenment. They do not have the necessary strength to face the whole truth. It is written in scripture, that once us untold chosen few, us of the light and sun, us pure of heart and drawn by beautiful intentions, once we are granted access to this world of purity and holy nature, we shall achieve true universal knowledge and then we must lock it away. It is written that we must seal it away forever, as humanity cannot handle what we will know. They won’t need the world we are granted holy access to. They will have us to guide them.” He finished.

Jakob and Johann didn’t know how to respond, so they simply followed in silence. Jakob knew about these intentions before. He knew the world wasn’t ready for such enlightenment. But to seal it away forever? He was beginning to have second thoughts, and he couldn’t place why. He felt as though some voice in the back of his mind was calling to him from afar, trying to change his mind. He shook his head and pushed the voice away. He had a duty. He was on a mission. He couldn’t let sentiment get in the way of this highest honor he was about to receive. He just had to follow along, and everything would work out. It had to. He continued walking behind the others, his mind focusing on the mission at hand. As they walked the empty halls, he didn’t even notice the voice calling to him fading farther and farther away, drowned out by the intentions of now. He reveled in the glory of the moment. He was going to gain true enlightenment by the order of the Lord. This was his fate. And it was sealed.

~

After walking for several hours in the twisting darkness under the glorious city, they finally arrive at their destination. Clemens holds the candle up to a large, out of place, wooden doorway before them. Clemens then uses his candle to light torches on either side of the doorway, illuminating the darkness around them. With the newfound light, as Clemens steps aside to remove the bag he was carrying, Jakob got a good look at the door before him.

Intricate carvings were cut into the wood gateway and door before them. Symbols that Jakob had never seen, a language he didn’t understand. He saw carvings of the night sky, but it was patterned in a way he had never seen in the sky above him. A different sky. He could also make out a circular carving that resembled the face of a clock. The last thing he noticed was an intent in the center of the doorway. He was about to comment when the Pope stood up and walked to the gateway. In his hands was the large metal seal from earlier, its pattern matching that from the book from Else. Without a word, he put the seal into the indent in the door, and it fit perfectly. As soon as the triangular seal clicked into place, the door began to open, startling the trio.

Clemens stood back, standing tall, face neutral, but Jakob could have sworn he saw the Pope’s hands shaking. Jakob and Johann moved closer together as great winds and light came from the doorway. They couldn’t see past the gateway, and neither could hold their eyes open anyway, as the wind was much too strong. Jakob felt Johann put a hand on his shoulder, and Jakob took a step back, shielding the two from the sight before them. They wanted to run, to flee, to escape these hallowed halls, but they knew they had a mission and it must be completed. Jakob’s anxieties were not eased when he looked to Clemens again, and saw the same terror in his face.

Nonetheless, the Pope stepped forward towards the great light. Jakob and Johann exchanged glances, then followed suit. The trio walked through the gateway, into the unknown…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so like I said before Falk is just kinda dropped from the story so HECK idk. I'm following Tobi's story here and he contradicts some stuff every now and then so I get confused and agh whatever its fine. 
> 
> This is also a game I'm playing called "How many references to other Avantasia songs can I fit into a chapter"
> 
> I'm doing good so far lol.
> 
> ANYWAY hope ya'll like the story. Sorry if anything is off, I've never made a story of this magnitude before and I am planning nothing out. I'm what you call "a noob".


	10. Avantasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel awakes and finds out that mistakes were made. All hope seems lost, until Lugaid remembers something...

Light. Waving, blinding light. That was the first thing the novice was aware of when awaking. The sounds of the forest eventually began to return to him. The birds in the distance, the wind in the trees, fallen leaves blowing through the wooded ground. Gabriel opened his eyes and immediately shielded them from the sunlight breaking through the branches of the trees that had awoken him. He sat up, immediately regretting the decision as a sharp pain in his head arose. He squinted and saw shade a few feet away under a rocky ledge, so he made his way clumsily over and rested under the cool stone. He rested a moment, simply breathing, then assessed his situation.

His eyes had adjusted, and he saw it was now sunset, the golden hour. Bright orange rays shone like glimmering waves between the windy trees, creating a bright orange scene with the fall leaves. He looked to his person and felt a painful spot on his head. He reached to touch it, only to back off as it stung with pain. He looked to his hand and saw some dried blood that had come from the wound now resting on his fingers. He looked to his arms and saw some other minor cuts and scrapes around, but nothing too serious. He sighed and, using the stone wall for support, shakily stood up. He felt dizziness wash over him and he leaned against the wall and covered his eyes with his hands. After a while, the feeling passed, and he stood on his own and stepped forward. 

He recognized where he was. It was the clearing he was in before. But what happened? He had left to fetch water and…The bandits. Yes, of course. He looked to the spot he had been before and saw his empty satchel there, a few contents thrown about, but others clearly missing. He made his way over and picked up his belongings, or what was left of them. Once his things were gathered, he turned around, taking in the scene. He felt like he was forgetting something…

“Gah! Vandroiy!” he yelled, putting a hand to his forehead, realization that his partner was nowhere in sight. Had the bandits found him as well? What if they were not as merciful with him as they were Gabriel? Was he taken? Or Killed? Gabriel frantically looked around, but all was silent in the woods. He thought hard through a still groggy mind and eventually remembered the way back to the road. He began walking, knowing that he must find the only friend he has. He knew Vandroiy had been waiting by the road, so if the bandits had seen him, he would have been there. If they had taken him, they would have most likely followed the road, so at least Gabriel had a starting point. 

He retraced his steps as best he could, and as he neared the road, he froze when he heard movement behind him. Gabriel, in panic of being attacked again, ran off into the opposite direction. He ran for a moment, but as he turned, he ran smack into a tree he had not seen in front of him. He fell backwards, clutching his head in pain once more. 

“You really must watch where you are going, my boy!”

Gabriel opened his eyes to see Lugaid hovering over him, a concerned look upon his face. Gabriel sighed in relief upon seeing his friend. Vandroiy helped the boy to his feet and the two walked to the fallen log they had been sitting on earlier.

“I am happy you are awake. I was quite worried when I had seen that you were attacked.” Lugaid said, setting various herbs and plants onto the log between the two of them. He began shuffling and sorting the lot.

“I am happy you are alright as well.” Gabriel replied, happy that the sun was now below the horizon and the light was dimming so he could see better. “Were you attacked by the bandits too?”

“I am afraid so. They took most of our supplies.” He said, standing up. “But I am resourceful. I know how to make do. Now please, look down.” He said, bringing some of the herbs over to Gabriel. “These will ease your head pain and help the wound.

Gabriel did as he was told, though he did flinch when the herbs were applied to the cut, causing a sharp sense of pain. But after a while, the pain did dull.

“We are lucky they chose not to kill us. Here,” Lugaid said, holding a cloth out to Gabriel. “I have cleaned it. Hold it against the wound. It will help.”

Gabriel did so and did smile in relief as the pain began to fade. He looked up and saw Vandroiy doing something like his own similar wounds. After a while, the two had done all they could to heal, and they began to set up a camp for the night, as traveling the woods at night would only end badly. 

Once a fire was set up, Gabriel and Lugaid sat by it, taking in the warmth. The flickering light of their fire cast their shadows dancing across the trees surrounding them. Both sat in silence for a bit, the only sounds around them being the cackling of the fire, a light breeze through the trees, and the sounds of some distant owls in the darkness beyond.

“I am afraid we have failed our first mission.” Lugaid said, breaking the silence. Gabriel looked at him inquisitively. “We have missed the carriage train. They are well into Rome by now, they could have been for hours. We will never get the book back now.” He finished; eyes locked on the fire. Gabriel looked at him sadly, then looked to the ground. A thought arose in Gabriel then.

_‘Had it been my fault?’_ he thought. Indeed, he was reckless. Making noise in the woods, not being cautious, not being aware of his surroundings. He let those bandits sneak right up behind him, and he had not even known. They had failed and it was his fault. 

“Vandroiy, I…I am sorry…” he said, not looking up. Lugaid looked at him, puzzled.

“Whatever for, my boy?”

“It was my fault this happened. I made us stop, I was reckless, I was unobservant. I let them get the better of me and I couldn’t even fight back. It is my fault we lost the book…” he trailed off. What would they do now? Gabriel and Lugaid had made a deal. Gabriel would help Lugaid with his task, and Lugaid would in turn help him with his own. Gabriel had failed his side of the deal. Surly the druid would be angry. Surly he would leave him.

Lugaid sighed. He saw the regret in the boy’s eyes. 

“Gabriel, this was not your fault. They would have found us anyway. You were wise in your decision to stop, as we did need water for our travels. This could not have been prevented.”

“But we failed! All those bad things you said would happen are going to happen! We lost the book!” Gabriel replied, holding back tears. He had lost the book, he lost his home, the world they would all lose soon, and eventually, he would lose Anna as well. 

“There is always hope, my boy. I promise, you are not to blame. We will find a way to succeed,” Lugaid replied, quietly.

“But how?! We have nothing! No one! No chances! We have lost!” he cried. “There is no hope…” he said, lowering his head in his hands. Lugaid stared at the fire. A strong wind blew through the trees, sending leaves flying by, mixing with the embers of the fire. The distant rustle of leaves almost sounded like voices in the distance, calling to the duo. Lugaid stared into the darkness, listening. Gabriel noticed the silence and looked up to see Lugaid staring oddly into the night. “That is not…entirely true…” the druid said, quietly.

“What…?” Gabriel asked, staring into the direction the druid was storing, but seeing nothing.

The druid stood. The wind blew again, stronger this time. He felt something familiar. A voice. A presence. Something he had either forgotten, or never known at all, but still, he knew. The fallen leaves blew past him, the voices of the forest whispering in the darkness.

“There is always hope.” The druid said, looking up. “For example, look…” he said, pointing to the sky. A single star shone bright through the clouds rolling in, a single light through the tops of the trees. Gabriel followed the old man’s gaze but said nothing. “Through any storm, no matter how strong the winds or rain be, no matter how thick the darkness looms, and no matter how wild the shadows grow, there will always be stars. We may not always see them, but they are there. An eternal light shining in the darkness.” He paused as the wind rose again, causing embers to spin and rise through the night sky. They appeared as illusioned stars above them. “There is always a light, even in the darkest night, it is there…” he said, trailing off as the wind died down.

“What’s your point?” Gabriel said, staring into the sky, watching the embers fall.

“There is another way. There is another path we can take.” Lugaid said, staring into the direction the wind was blowing once again. The voices in the wind silent.

“What is it? How do you know this?”

Lugaid was silent a moment. He took a breath.

“In these woods, deeper into the forest, a forgotten glade of old…That is where we must go.” He said, sitting once more. “It is an old, spiritual place, forgotten by most. We must follow the wind, and we will find it. If we can, we may have a chance to right the wrongs of the past.” He said, now lawing down on the ground.

“What is in this glade?” Gabriel asked, hope returning to him once more. He wanted to hold on to it, not lose it again, but he was afraid of doing so. He did not want to fail again.

“I will explain in the morn. Please, sleep now. We will need energy for the coming days.” The druid turned over, away from Gabriel. The novice sat in silence, somewhat annoyed at the lack of answers he has been getting lately but seeing as there was nothing he could do at this moment, he laid down and stared at the sky. He took note of the single star shining through. He stared at it for a while, until clouds rolled in, covering the distant light. A cold wind blew once more, causing Gabriel to shiver. He turned over towards the fire, taking in the warmth. He feared sleep, and he had not slept well in days, but maybe tonight…maybe tonight... 

~

Gabriel stared with blurry vision at the red leaves of the forest canopy above him. It was a gray morning, with the sun blocked out by overcast clouds foreboding storms on the horizon. Lugaid had not awoken yet, but Gabriel had hardly slept at all. He looked to the extinguished campfire next to him, black soot littering the forest floor. Fire had entered his dreams yet again. He had seen everything he had ever known burn. The monastery, the forest, and the people he cared about, all up in flames. He wondered why he was plagued with these visions of flame. Where these nightmares the product of guilt? Of fear of failure? Or were they something more? Gabriel did not know for sure. What he did know was that if he closed his eyes for too long, he saw only death. He hoped that if they succeed in their mission, these visions of fire would fade with the threat of danger.

After laying in silence in the cool morning, Lugaid eventually awoke, and the two packed what things they had and began traveling once more. But this time, they did not follow the road. Lugaid led the way, into the winding woods deeper and deeper. Gabriel had asked him where they were going, but the only response he got was a “somewhere sacred, somewhere hidden”. He thought he saw the druid lost in thought, so he believed it best to leave the man to his thoughts, so the two walked in silence.

The woods had a different atmosphere on this day. No longer was golden light shining down through the trees, but a mist, thick enough that it made Gabriel wonder how Vandroiy knew where he was going. He heard no light bird song, but instead, heard a raven’s call several times in the trees, out of sight. Eventually, a mist rain began to drizzle down, making the woods seem even more eerie. For a time, this was the only strange thing Gabriel had seen in these woods. But, as they walked, Gabriel found his anxieties begin to rise.

As they continued deeper and deeper into the woods, Gabriel saw a sight that mode his blood run cold. A moment ago, the sky was gray and stormy, and it was not even midday yet, but as they walked, he now saw that the sky was clear. But not a clear day sky as it should have been, no. It was a clear night sky, with countless stars shining above. The mist began to clear, and Gabriel could see miscellaneous ancient carved stones scattered around the area. Some broken, some half buried. He stopped walking and looked up to the sky again. Though the sky was that of night, the light in the area was bright enough to see everything clearly. He saw now that a bright moon was above them, shining bright enough to make it appear daytime, though with the moon, it was a strange lunar glow casting the shadows around them. Vandroiy noticed Gabriel stopping, and walked back to him.

“Do not fear this, it can be explained. We are nearing the place I told you about.” He said, urging the boy forward.

“What is this…?” Gabriel said quietly, not hearing what Vandroiy had said to him. Lugaid sighed.

“We are nearing the sacred grove, an ancient place, older than you or I will ever know. It is here we will try to succeed once more.”

“But what can this place do?” Gabriel said, not moving his gaze from the starry sky above. Lugaid matched his gaze.

“The book we were after has one of seven parts of a seal, as I told you before. This seal, at certain locations, can allow one to enter the spiritual world of Avantasia in flesh and blood. But we have lost that seal, and the men we feared would abuse its power could be in Avantasia by now. They will cause irreversible damage to the world as we know it if they can continue. So,” he said turning back towards the direction they had been walking. “We will follow them though another entrance.”

“But I thought you said the only way in this world is by the seal?” Gabriel asked, following the druid as he began walking again.

“No…there is another way. And it is here…” he said, motioning to the clearing ahead of them. Gabriel walked forward and stood in awe of the structures before him. There stood a circle of enormous stone pyres, all connected by stone and vine connectors. The ground was a lush green grass, though in the center was a stone platform embedded into the ground, and on the platform, Gabriel saw, was the shield-shaped symbol he had seen on the book. The stone pyres all had intricate carvings embedded in them. He looked up and saw that the moon shone directly above the center stone platform. Fireflies hovered around the monument, casting small light upon the ancient stones. 

“How will we get to this other world from here?” Gabriel asked, wonder in his voice. Lugaid stepped forward.

“While the seals allow one to enter Avantasia in flesh and blood, this place allows them to enter in spirit. This is a place where ancient powers and forces of the earth come together at an intersection. A weakness between the dimensions of our worlds. One can transcend their spirit to Avantasia here, and my boy, it must be you.” He finished, looking to the novice. Gabriel started back at him in shock.

“Me!? What?! Alone?! Why not us both?” he cried, now suddenly very anxious and afraid.

“Someone must watch over the other, and I understand you do not have much…confrontational experience. We are still wanted men, and if they find us both lying here, they could surely kill us both. Besides, I am much too old for this task again…” he finished. Gabriel stepped back.

“I cannot do this alone!” he cried, louder this time. “I just want to help Anna, we are already so far away from her, and now you want to send me to another world? I cannot!” he said, crossing his arms and turning away. Lugaid walked up to the novice and put a kind hand on his shoulder.

“I know it is much to ask, and I have asked for much already, I know…But the world is at stake here, and if those who wish to abuse Avantasia’s power get a hold of it, it could cause the world to surly burn!” Lugaid said. As he said this, Gabriel’s eyes widened as he looked away from the druid. In a moment, all the nightmares Gabriel had endured came back to him at once, He saw fire surround him, he could not see the ancient stones anymore. He saw Anna before him, burning without screaming. He saw the monastery burnt to the ground, he saw the witches tower, and the prison, and the woods, and everything he had ever known, all burning. Ash rising in the sky, screams in the distance. He looked down to his hands and saw them aflame as well. Gabriel then jumped back with a yell. 

“Gabriel, what is the matter?”

Gabriel turned back around, and all was as it once was. The cool night air blew a gentle breeze through the ancient stones, the grass was green, and the stars and moon shone bright. He looked to his hands and saw a single firefly fly off of them, into the night. He sighed and stepped closer to the druid.

“Ok…I will do it. What must I do?” he said, quietly.

Lugaid suspected there was something off with the boy, as he eyed him as he stood before him, not meeting his gaze. He knew he was asking much of the boy, but it was the only way. He would make it up to him. He had promised he would, and he would not break that promise. 

“Everything will be alright, Gabriel, I promise.” He said to ease the boy. Gabriel relaxed somewhat, but the fear in his eyes gave him away. Lugaid sighed, but he knew he had to carry on. He walked Gabriel to the center of the circle. This process had the potential to be dangerous, but he had faith in the boy’s strength. He didn’t know what he would do if Gabriel was lost by his own hand. But this was their only option, so he pressed on.

“All you must do is sleep here…” he said, motioning to the center of the circle, on the stone platform. “Your spirt will go to Avantasia, but your body will remain here. I will keep watch over it and ensure its safety. We will also be able to communicate as well, you will hear me, so do not worry, you will not be alone.”

This eased Gabriel’s mind quite a bit, so he laid down in the spot he was told to.

“You will also meet some old friends of mine there…” the druid said, sitting down next to the boy. “Creatures of Avantasia, spirits of that world. They will help you find your way, and they will help you in your quest.”

Gabriel nodded, not even wanting to begin to process that information. He was overwhelmed as it was. He closed his eyes, despite his fears of slumber, and waited. A few moments passed, and Gabriel felt himself begin to slip under. But, as he did so, a breeze blew through the glade, and the sound of the leaves in the trees surrounding it rustled in the wind. Gabriel had thought the wind in the trees sounded like voices before, long distant and faded whispers of forgotten souls, but in this moment, as he lay there under the stars and moon, he thought he heard a voice among the wind, much closer now, echo though the stones in the glade. And as they spoke, he saw a new light appear around him, brighter than anything he had seen before. As the light grew, the voices continued to grow in volume, and Gabriel felt himself fading into the light…

_We are the power inside; we bring you fantasy…We are the kingdom of light and dreams…Gnosis and life…_

_Avanatsia…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO IM BACK  
> school and work are KILLING ME right now HECK  
> buuuut ima try and work more on this anyway!  
> I am enjoying this, it is fun practice in characterization.   
> I am taking liberties with some scenes, as I wish to fit the Aesthetic but I think it works. I am adding dialogue as well and more interaction.


	11. A New Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel awakens to a world he could only have dreamt of.

Serenity. Pure serenity. That is what Gabriel awoke to. Opening his eyes, he saw above him a blue sky, clearer than any he had seen on earth. He felt a strange wind blow around him, causing the long grass next to him to whisper through the day. Gabriel attempted to sit up, but immediately felt a sharp pain inside his head once more. He got to his knees, holding his head in his hands, waiting for the pain to fade. After a few moments of silence, the pain subsided, and the sunlight no longer burdened his eyes. He blinked, clearing the fogginess away, and in doing so, he felt himself seeing clearer than ever before. But as he gathered himself, he noticed things were truly amiss.

He looked directly ahead of him, and blocking his vision was now long rough-brown hair, longer than he had ever had in his life. He reached for a strand with shaky hands, feeling the texture and drawing it out to full length, which went well past his shoulders. He pulled on it, and he felt a pain as he did so. It was his hair alright. He stood up on shaky legs, and again, he felt different. He looked to his legs and arms, his body, his form, all different than what it was before. It was similar, but...still different. He felt taller, leaner, and he saw he was now wearing completely different clothes. He had one last fear, as he reached for his face. He felt the curve of his face, the outline, and he felt something he did not recognize. He quickly pulled his hands down and looked around the area. He saw a small pool of water under a willow nearby, and he ran to it and looked at his reflection. Staring back at him was a face he did not recognize, a man who was not him. But it was him. It looked similar, perhaps like a sibling, but it was still different. He had his thoughts, his dreams, his hopes, yet he appeared different. Gabriel lowered to his knees, staring at the face before him in the reflection.

“Why?!” he cried to no one as he stared into the sky. This was all becoming much too much for him. Things were odd before, strange things had happened, but this…this he had no idea what to think. Or what to do. He felt like he didn’t know anything anymore. He sighed and lowered his head. A new feeling washed over him in that moment. In this moment, nothing seemed to matter. He had lost all control of his life, his prior beliefs had been demolished into flames, everything he knew about the world was wrong.

As he pulled himself to his feet, he found within himself an indifference to the current situation. He knew one thing was for certain, and that was that the world he knew was a lie, and the predictability he once held close was long gone. All he could do now was trek onwards. He had a mission, two at that. Save the world, then save Anna. He had now reached a point where he didn’t care what happened or how it was done, he just wanted to get this over with. He didn’t ask for any of this. He was dragged in without warning, thrown into this new world without a clue. All he could do was move forward. And so, he did.

Gabriel walked away from the pool and turned towards the wind. He now saw something he was amazed he had missed before. Before him, he saw he was standing on the edge of a large cliff. Below, he saw a greater expanse of nature than he could have ever dreamed of. Great grey mountains in the distance, topped with snow. Green rolling hills between he and the mountains, and a great forest to the west. To the east, he saw something he could not believe. A great city, white and gold, with architecture he had never seen before. Spires as high as the clouds arose from the city, and crystal-clear blue rivers flowed around it and between the hills and to the mountains. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Gabriel had never really noticed the beauty of nature before, but now…now he saw it for all it was worth…A beautiful scene he could have only dreamed of. He stared into the distance, hair blowing wildly in the wind. In this moment, all his fears and anxieties seemed to fade. In this moment…he felt peace, for the first time in years.

He could have stared at the wonders for hours, but the rustling of leaves snapped him out of his trance. He turned around quickly, only to see a figure appear from the woods before him.

_“Welcome, dear friend, to Avantasia!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY we enter Avantasia. This is where the creative liberties are really gonna show. Also we shall see how much I can steal from Lord of the Rings without stealing from Lord of the Rings. I mean,,,I can't take any more than Tobi already has lol. (Sorry Tobi ILY)


	12. Inside Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets to know this strange new world better, and meets some new people along the way.

Gabriel jumped back in fear, losing footing, and nearly stumbling off the edge of the great cliff below him, until the being who had appeared from the woods reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling him back to safety. Gabriel fell to the ground, looking towards where he almost fell, and backed himself away from the edge. He then looked up to see who had saved him and backed away more.

There in front of him was someone who looked like a man, but not. He was much too short, with Gabriel sitting on the ground being just as tall as the other person was standing. The being had a great and messy beard, and appeared to be wearing many layers of clothing, with fabric on top and silver armor underneath. Gabriel had never seen anyone quite as strange as the person before him. The man removed the helmet he was wearing, set it on the ground, where Gabriel now noticed an axe lay, and stepped forward towards Gabriel, offering a hand.

“Sorry, my friend, I did not mean to startle you!” he said. Gabriel looked to the being’s hand, then after a moment of hesitation, took it in his own, allowing himself to be helped up to his feet. “My name is Regrin! I am a dwarf, which are beings that, based on your reaction, do not exist in your world.” He said, picking up his helmet and hooking it onto his belt. Gabriel stood still.

“…No, they do not…” he said, eyeing the man. Regin looked back at him, then offered a smile.

“Well, your world’s loss, then. Tell me, friend of Vandroiy, what is your name?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened at the mention of his friend’s name.

“You know Vandroiy?” he asked.

“In a way. I have never met him, but my friend Elderane has, long ago. I also knew of your arrival here from Elderane as well. Come, nameless human, we must go to him!” he said excitedly, picking up the axe which caused Gabriel to back away.

“My name, sir, is Gabriel. Gabriel Layman. And please, be careful with that, I do not appreciate weapons so close.”

The dwarf turned to Gabriel and smiled, lowering the axe.

“My apologies, but I do not part with this weapon for any reason, and besides, we may need it.” He said, turning back and beginning to walk towards the woods. He paused when he noticed Gabriel wasn’t following. “Why do you not move, human? There is much to do!”

Gabriel stomped forward.

“Now wait just a moment friend, I have only just arrived to this strange place, I know nothing of where I am, who you are, who this ‘Elderane’ is, and most of all, what I am doing here!” Gabriel said, beginning to pace. “I only know that there is some evil among both of our worlds, and I was sent to prevent it, somehow. I know not how to do this, or even what I am looking for!” he finished, pausing, arms crossed. Regrin lowered the axe to the ground causing Gabriel to tense.

“I understand your anxieties, my friend, and all will be explained. But I am not the one who knows the details of your purpose here, so we must go to the man who is. I can explain on the way, but we must get moving, the city is a day’s trip away.” He said, pointing to the distance. Gabriel turned back towards the East and saw the great city from before.

“…We are going there?” he said, quietly.

“Quite. It is the city of Sesidhbana, capital of Avanatsia and city of the Elves. Elderane is prince there, and a good friend of mine.”

“He is…an... elf?” Gabriel asked, beginning to walk up beside Regrin, who picked up the axe once more. The two began walking down the mountain.

“Have you no elves in your world either?” the dwarf asked, humor in his voice.

“I am afraid not…Are they like you?” he asked, inquisitively. The dwarf laughed whole-heartedly.

“Not a chance in the stars. They look more like you, but taller, less messy hair. Very fine creatures, they are. They do not like disorganization, the ingrates. Stubborn as the sun, too. But they are reliable and trustworthy, so I give them that. Elderane is one of my oldest friends, and I trust him with my life, as he does mine.” He said, leading the two down a brambly path through the woods. Gabriel remained silent, pondering all he was hearing.

“Tell me, Gabriel is it? What of you? What are your people like?”

“A being of the spirit world beyond my own and you do not know this?” Gabriel asked. Regrin laughed once more.

“I see and know what I seek to see. Our world is full of mystery and adventure, and studying the human world requires a good bit of _reading_ ,” he said, annoyance at the last word. “The elves enjoy such time-consuming feats, while I prefer to explore the world that I live in. The current moment in time, the present, and my own future. I know a few things Elderane has explained to me, but it is just basic knowledge.” He finished.

“Well…” Gabreil started. He pondered his own world. He had seen such a majesty of nature in this strange world, he now realized his own had such great issues. Would he tell Regrin of the killings? The witch hunts? The injustice? Imprisonment of innocents? Souls sent to the flame in the name of God? Would this dwarf think less of him for the actions of his own people? For his ignorance? Blind following of the authorities? What could he say…

“I know your world has many different cultures even though you are one species.” The dwarf asked, breaking the silence Gabriel didn’t realize he was causing. “The various Avanatsians tend to stick to their homes and cultures, not breaking general tradition for most means throughout various tribes. I have heard of thousands upon thousands of various human cultures in your world. All the same people, but different ways of life. How fascinating…” Gabriel simply nodded.

“Yes…the world is a large place, and how diverse we are in our beliefs…” he saw the burning of Else in the back of his mind. “How diverse…”

“What is it you do, then, my friend? In your society that is.”

“I am a monk of the Dominican, people of the Lord and worship. We uphold the Bible and its…teachings…”

“Ah! We have similar roles here as well. Tell me though, do all human monks dress as an Elven archer?” Regrin asked, eyeing Gabriel’s outfit. Gabriel sighed, running his hand through his long hair.

“No…no they do not…I do not know _what_ this is...” He said with disgust. Regrin burst out laughing at this.

“You jest, my friend, what humor!” he laughed. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile with him.

The two bantered back and forth as they walked through the woods and down the mountain. Gabriel, learning from earlier mistakes, kept an eye on his surroundings, but he saw nothing. The dwarf’s warning earlier about needing the weapon had worried him, but now he saw nothing but the serenity of the forest. He didn’t even hear man animals in these woods.

The world around him was serene. Too serene. Gabriel kept expecting something to pop out at him, but nothing did. He heard nothing. Even as the wind blew, it was quiet. Before he could swear that he heard voices amongst the wind in the trees, but here the wind was silent, the leaves blowing gently against a midday’s light. He felt no one watching him, he felt no eyes on his soul, he felt, for the first time in his life, truly alone and at peace.

Alone…oh Anna…he had left her alone. Now he was oh so far…so far from her, where she lay in pain and fear. That is why he must succeed in his task. If he did this, he could get help from the people of Avantasia, and then he and Vandroiy could go free Anna. He must not forget his goal. Though he is far, he will see her again. She will be free.

~

The two rounded near the base of the mountain they had been descending. The dwarf and the human had gotten to know each other better, and Gabriel felt himself at ease at the stranger’s presence. A few days ago, he would have thought his situation odd, but now he felt there was nothing that could surprise him. He was still greatly confused, however. He had a simple life before. He had studied the bible and its teachings. That was all. Now he was thrown into a world he didn’t understand, and he now saw that there was so much he didn’t know. The world was so much bigger than anything he had imagined.

But then, he thought, why would others of faith want to block this world away from everyone else? Why would those who say they follow God and his teachings want to hurt others? Gabriel realized that he had much to learn of his faith, as he too had hurt others in the name of the Lord. He hadn’t known better. But now he wondered how he hadn’t questioned it earlier. Bible verses speaking of God’s love came up in his mind, and the stories of Jesus showing kindness to the wicked and seeing them as equal. What had the church become, that they would judge these wicked so horribly that it went against everything the Lord taught? Where was the love?

Gabriel realized he had much to contemplate. He still believed, of course, but he now saw that he had to think deeper on his beliefs and not let the ways of man corrupt the good word. When this was all over, he would go out and meditate. He would ponder all he knew, all he didn’t know, all that had happened, and all he had forgotten, and he would make things right. He had to. He could not undo the pain he caused, he could not bring back the souls he helped send to the fire, but he could try harder to help those who would be condemned to the same fate. He didn’t know how he would do this, but he knew he had to try. He could not undo the past, but he could change the future. All for the better, he hoped.

~

Gabriel saw it was nearing sundown, and they still had a few miles to go. They were now in the valley under the mountain, halfway to the city. But a strange thing was happening. In the old world, he knew he would have been exhausted by now. He knew he would crave sleep and its peace, but now, they had been hiking for hours and he still felt strong and didn’t tire in the least. Gabriel didn’t want to think too hard about it. But, as the sun was setting through the trees of the grand forest they were in, the dwarf stopped walking and leaned his axe against a tree.

“Aye, I thought we would fall short of the day’s light. It is not safe to travel these woods in the dark in these uneasy times. Let us rest here…” he finished, picking up his axe again and walking in a different direction.

“Wait! You said we should stop here, where are you going?” Gabriel called after him. The dwarf was out of sight now, but Gabriel heard his voice carry over the bush.

“To find us something to eat, boy. Start on the fire, will yah?”

Gabriel now stood alone in the dim clearing, a chill running down his spine as a cool breeze blew through. He looked about him at his surroundings. He could see stars begin to appear in the sky above him in the clearing between the trees. The trees, however, astounded him. They were taller than any building he had ever seen. Tall enough he thought they could touch the clouds above. Their bark was gray and the leaves also submitting to the autumn colors. Green vines grew around most of them, some hanging down from branches high out of sight, swinging gently like ghosts in the twilight darkness.

Gabriel walked in a new direction, picking up stray sticks from the forest floor as he went. He saw no sign of life as he traveled. The darkness of night crept quicker around him, so he made sure to keep track of where he was, and not lose the camp. His first impression with the dwarf was already embarrassing on his part, he would hate to have the dwarf find him lost in the woods a day into their quest.

Gabriel had an armful of sticks at this point, and was about to turn back, but a light in the distance caught his eye. He walked a bit farther, until he found himself in another clearing, surrounded by willow trees. Here, he was atop a hill, and before him he saw a great starry expanse of sky he could only dream of. Night had set in, and in the sky were thousands of stars illuminating a bluish-green sky unlike anything he had ever seen. A bright orange crescent moon shone above, giving off a great but strange light. He stood in awe of the majestic sight before him, but the noise of movement to the side made him jump, a few sticks falling from his hands.

He squinted into the darkness, but saw only that, darkness. He took a step forward, despite his fear of what lay hiding before him. But there, a sight making his blood run cold arose. There before him, he saw from between the trees, shadows moving along the ground with no living thing controlling them. A darkness crawling before him darker than anything he had seen before and feared what it would bring him.

Fearing what demons these shadows may be, he ran back the way he came as fast as he could, sticks falling from his arms as he did so. He turned around once more, against his better judgement, and saw that nothing followed him. He slowed his racing pace but kept moving forward. He picked up some more sticks quickly as he ran, never once stopping completely. He knew the one thing the darkness feared most, and he would create it.

He finally reached the camp clearing and saw that his new companion was nowhere in sight. He quickly gathered some stones and made on with the fire. After a long while, he was able to get a small fire going. He added more sticks and then had cut some of the dead hanging vines he saw down to feed the fire. Finally, a fire was set, and light filled the clearing, flickering the shadows of night away and allowing embers to mix with the stars in the sky above. Gabriel, however, stayed on edge, in fear of the eerie sight he had seen before.

It had been some time now since Regrin left, and Gabriel was beginning to worry. This was the dwarf’s home, yes, but he had warned Gabriel of the evils within, and surely the dwarf was not indestructible. Gabriel, not knowing what to do, laid on his back on the ground and stared into the sky, thinking of his options. But what he saw made him tense up, and his eyes widened.

Above him, in the completely back starry sky, was a bluish-white full moon. Nothing like the one he had seen only a short while ago. Gabriel stood up eyes locked on the sky. Surely there was an explanation. Two moons perhaps, in this strange world? He could not see much of the rest of the sky from his location, and, fearing the shadows of the woods surrounding him, he looked to one of the nearby large trees with a high number of vines wrapping around it. Gabriel, hoping to distract himself from the thought that his new friend was in danger, headed towards the tree.

Gabriel hadn't climbed a tree in years, though on the trip down the mountain the two had had to do some odd maneuvers around some landslide remnants, so he felt he had the technique down. Gabriel began using the vines as a ladder, carefully tugging on each one as he stepped on it, making sure it was secure. He began to climb the great tree before him, and he refused to look down as he did so. Eventually, he came to a part close to the top where the branches were in greater supply. He found these easier to hold and made his way much faster up to the top. Finally, he found a break in the canopy and climbed up.

Above him was an even greater expanse of stars than he had seen before, in the other strange clearing. Some he saw were familiar, but some he had never seen or even heard of. Several shooting stars crossed the black sky above him, and his eyes followed them as they vanished in a flurry of sparks. He looked back to the center and saw the singular blue full moon above him. Nowhere else in the entire sky was this orange crescent moon he had seen before. Just a vast, black starry sky with one full moon.

Having his unsettling answer, he now realized he must descend. He looked down now for the first time, and immediately regretted his decision. He stammered to the next closest branch, tightening his grip on the tree. He, with a shaky footing, began lowering himself down. All went well for a while, until he reached the branchless area of the tree trunk where only vines lay. He tried to get a footing as he had before on his way up, but he let out a yelp as he felt his foot slip, and he began to fall. Reaching for any vine he could, he felt himself then get tangled among the hanging vines of the tree. He managed to open his eyes, only to see the ground rushing towards him. Right as he feared his quest was to be over, he saw the ground stop just before he hit it. With the wind knocked out of him, he realized the vines had caught his person and stopped his fall. He let out a sign of relief, but then snapped his attention up as he heard footsteps.

“I see you got the fire goin’, mate. Nice job on that!” Regrin said, appearing in the light of the clearing, dragging a dead deer behind him. He walked right past the suspended Gabriel and sat himself down by the fire and began working on the meal. “Took me forever to catch this, you know. This is the season they begin hiding. Doesn’t help that it’s dark, either.”

Gabriel, unsure of what was happening, began to attempt to free himself. He managed to free his arm, which caused the rest of him to fall free except for his ankle, which remained caught in the vines. His head hit the earth, and he now lay upside down, foot still stuck in the air. Regrin, hearing the thump, turned to Gabriel.

“What are yah goofin’ around for, lad? Come help me with this!” he said, turning back around towards the fire. Gabriel sighed in annoyance once more and attempted to free his foot, but to no avail. Regrin turned once more.

“Ah, I see what the problem is!” he said, reaching for his axe. Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“No, no, that is not necessary, Regrin!” Gabriel yelled, frantically trying to undo his leg.

“Ahh, I could do this with my eyes closed, yah ain’t in any harm! See, I’ll show yah...” he said, putting one hand over his eyes, and raising the axe in the other. Gabriel froze.

“No, no! It’s fine, it’s fine!” Gabriel yelled as Regrin swung the axe back. “It’s fine, Regrin, IT’S FINE, AHH!” he yelled frantically as Regrin threw the axe, which flew about a foot above Gabriel’s foot, cutting the vine in the process. The Axe lodged itself in the tree behind Gabriel, who fell to the ground with a thud. Regrin laughed heartedly and walked past Gabriel, who lay on the ground curled up, and picked up his axe from the tree.

“See? Told yah I could do it with me eyes closed!” he laughed, walking back to the fire. Gabriel laid curled up on the ground for a moment, eyes wide, not saying a thing. “Well, are yah gonna’ help me with this or not, boy?” Regrin said from the campfire. Gabriel took in a breath and shakily got to his feet and shuffled over to the dwarf. He sat himself beside him. Gabriel sat in silence as Regrin talked on about his way of cooking. After a while, things were done and the two ate beside the fire in silence. Gabriel took a shaky breath.

“Regrin…does the Avantasia sky…change?”

“No, not that I have seen. Same stars since the beginning of time, for me.” He replied.

“So, in this sky, there is only one moon, yes?” Gabriel asked, eyeing the sky above. The dwarf set his food down and eyed the novice.

“Aye…why do ask?”

Gabriel avoided the eyes of the dwarf.

“I just…I was walking and…I thought I saw a different moon, you see. Different from that one up there…At first I thought that was just the normal moon, but then I came back and…it was a different shape and all…” he said, trailing off. He feared the dwarf would think him crazy.

“I cannot say for certain what you saw, but I do have a thought.” The dwarf said, now looking back to the fire. Gabriel followed his gaze. “Avanatsia is the spiritual world, and we exist in what we call the core of the world. This is Avantasia in its truest form. But, as there are many different entrances to Avantasia, some can lead to…distortions. The perception of the world may change depending on who is seeing it and when in their life. The world can ripple like an oceans wave, and if one is not in the proper mindset, or if one takes a more…unconventional way of entering the world…what they see can be vastly different from reality. These false visions have no known effect on the core world, but they can affect the person who sees them. What you saw may have been remnants of someone’s perception of our world. In simpler terms, the veil between realities grew thin, and you saw the world as someone else would see it. Not as it is.” The dwarf finished.

Gabriel pondered this new information.

“Then what of the shadows I saw?” he asked, still in fear of the moving darkness that crept closer to him in that moment.

“Shadows? What shadows?”

“I though I saw the darkness…move if that makes sense. Shadows with no owner.”

Regrin looked inquisitively at the boy.

“If you truly saw someone else’s perception, you should not have seen any life there. You should have only seen the scenery, the world as they see it. You should not have been able to see anything else.”

“But I did, though! I…I thought I did…” Gabriel replied, now doubting himself. Regrin laid a reassuring hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“See it or not, you are alright and that is what is important. If you did see something, then perhaps you are keeping some abilities hidden from me, no?” he said with a laugh.

“I have no abilities!” Gabriel responded. Regrin laughed louder.

“Ah, you are a funny lad. Vandroiy would not have chosen to send you if he did not have faith in you. Come, let us sleep. We must carry on in the morning, and Elderane will be eager to meet you. We can discuss your seeing of ghosts more in the morning’s light!” he said, laying down and turning away from Gabriel.

“I was not seeing ghosts! I don’t know what I saw…” he replied quietly, out of the dwarf’s earshot. Gabriel too laid down, but he kept his gaze locked on the moon. Would his nightmares follow him even here? He had but one way to find out. He felt himself finally tire and he closed his eyes, letting the serenity of this world wash over him.

_What had he seen, though?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMELESS! MOONGLOW! REFERENCES!
> 
> Look, i have plans for all this, and I am a firm believer that all the Avantasia albums are connected, and lord almighty, I will work that into the story.
> 
> Also, YAY REGRIN! I am giving personality to a character that did not have much in the albums, so I am having a bit of fun with it. 
> 
> I should also start a tally with how much Lord of the Rings I can steal lol. TOBI DID IT FIRST.
> 
> Also know that many characters call Gabriel "boy", and he is not actually a child, he is however old Tobi was when he made this album I am too lazy to look it UP, but anyway, he is not a child, but he is Babey, and people see him as such. As it SHOULD BE.
> 
> Edit: Ok some thoughts on my writing skills: I have none. The stories on my page are the ONLY fictional storytelling works I have ever made in my life. I am not a Good Writer, I know, but I hope to improve by doing these hecking fanfics lol
> 
> Edit 2: Ok, so the Avantasia perception theory is based on the AMAZING idea by tumblr user Hellfire-ravenblack, they make the absolute BEST CONTENT OH LORDY. But anyway, this was their theory and it made so much sense I see it as cannon, so that is what I am using in the story. 
> 
> How I will use it: Basically, as said, the world of Avantasia is based on perception. The world that Gabriel is in right now is the core world, that is the true reality. But, it is a spiritual world, and things can get odd or fluctuate. If someone does not enter Avantasia through legitimate means (the weird sleep thing or the seal doors) they enter an altered version of the story based on their OWN realty. They see Avantasia, but not as it is. think of it as a limbo between reality and true Avantasia. In this chapter, reality shifted a bit, as things do in spiritual worlds, and Gabriel got a glimpse of an "alternate reality" of sorts, or, someone else's perception. Think of it like a desert mirage. Now, in this mirage, he should have only been able to see the WORLD, not any life, as he was IN the core world so any life he saw would have been as he sees it in the core world. For example, if Regrin walked up to him there, Gabriel would not have seen a distorted version of Regrin, but simply as he was before. So what did he see in this alternate reality? That is to be shown later ;) Just know he should not have been able to see it at all...


	13. Inside Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets the head of Avanatsia, and some answers are provided.

The two awoke the moment the dawns light appeared, and they began following a faded trail through the great forest. Gabriel found the forest much less eerie in the light of day, though, he still felt uneasy and would occasionally look over his shoulder, fearing something looming over him, but nothing was ever there.

As they walked, Gabriel took in the majestic sight of the forest. The red and orange leaves of the trees, Gabriel now noticed, somewhat shimmered in the early light, as if rain had caused the leaves to glitter in the sun, but no rain had come through. They simply sparkled faintly, fitting well with the smooth gray bark of the trees around him. He had never seen anything like it.

The duo came across no other life on their trip to the city. Gabriel had tried to ask Regrin more questions regarding the purpose of this world, but the dwarf kept insisting Elderane would be able to explain everything much better and brushed off Gabriel’s many questions. So, the two resorted to sharing tidbits of life from each of their side of the universe. Regrin explained how the Avantasia society worked, with there being many different species living throughout the world, some Gabriel could imagine, and some he could not. Regrin explained that the world was relatively peaceful, though danger always lurked in the darkness when one thinks it empty. Gabriel, not wanting to think about the unholy terrors that must reside in this world, then told Regrin of his life and what he did for a living, and how their society worked. The two bantered back and forth throughout the long journey.

~

_Several hours later…_

Gabriel stood in awe of the sight before him. He stood beneath the entrance gate of the large city he had seen from atop the mountain, but here, he was up close, and he saw that the city was larger than anything he had ever imagined. He thought Rome was grand, but this…this was even grander. A large marble archway stood tall before him, and beyond that were various buildings, all strangely shaped, with white stone building and golden linings. He saw towers and spires reaching the heavens, and fountains with the clearest water he had ever seen. He saw a grand cathedral, with a giant stained-glass window that was more intricate than any he had seen in his reality. Green willows were scattered throughout the city, branches swaying gently in the breeze. The grandest sight to him, however, was the giant building with the tallest golden spire in the back of the town that rest against the mountain. In the center of the building, was a large circular device with strange markings lining the outer circumference. Pointed spears stuck out from the middle and pointed in different outward directions. A giant blue crystal in a teardrop shape was placed in the center of the golden device. Gabriel had no idea what the device did, as it must do something as he noted the spears were moving slowly, but he felt mesmerized by its presence anyway.

“Yeah, that’s usually the reaction newcomers give when they arrive.”

Gabriel turned to see Regrin walking up from behind him and into the city.

“We can stand in awe later, for quickly now, we must find Elderane!” he said, walking past Gabriel and up some marble stairs and behind a corner. Gabriel followed suit, sticking close to the Dwarf, but still taking in as much of the city as he could.

They were navigating their way to the back of the city when Gabriel had to do a double take. Since they arrived, he had not seen another soul, but there down the road a way was a woman standing by a wall. She looked human at first, but as Gabriel passed close, he saw she was most definitely not. The biggest giveaway were her ears, which had a fair point to them. She was taller than any human he had ever seen, and her skin appeared to have a faint glow to it in the midday light. Her hair was straight as silk, and her eyes sharp. The woman must have noticed Gabriel staring, as she gave him a smile and a small wave. Gabriel, realizing what he was doing, shakily gave a wave back and hurried away, closer to Regrin. As they walked, Gabriel saw more and more life. Women, men, children, all sorts in the streets. He assumed these people were the elves Regrin had spoken of. Mixed among some of them were beings who were built more like Regrin was, so he assumed these more dwarves. As they walked, he noticed that other than a few bystanders eying him as he went past, none stared to much at Gabriel, so he felt relieved he was not completely out of place here.

Finally, they two reached the base of the large castle at the back of the city. Gabriel looked up in awe at the grand structure before him. Aside from the strange circular device near the center, the building had intricate carvings and designs all around it carved into the gold. The place hadn’t a speck of dirt on it and appeared practically heavenly to Gabriel. The two climbed the steps at the front up into the building, and large wooden doors with gold carvings stood before the two. As they neared, one of the doors opened, and an elf in armor stepped out, holding the door open for the duo. Once the door was open, the guard pointed to a staircase inside the castle.

“Elderane told me you would be arriving today! He is on the upper balcony waiting for you.” He said.

Regrin thanked the guard and sauntered past as Gabriel gave the man a nervous nod as he went through. Inside the palace, Gabriel felt so out of place. He had never been in any grand building before in his life. He had never been in the presence of royalty before. He had no idea what he was to say or how to act. He felt he didn’t even look right, as he saw several guards scattered in the palace, all with silver armor, cleaned and polished. Gabriel looked to his own clothes, which consisted of a long white tunic, black pants, black belt tied around his waist, and a gray shawlt, all of which were dirtied and torn slightly from his previous night here. Gabriel sighed, as he had no other option, so he simply followed Regrin up the stairs, hoping he knew what he was doing.

They climbed several flights of stairs, and eventually came to a long hallway. Open windows lined the walls with a gentle breeze blowing white curtains ever faintly inwards into the palace. As they reached the end, they came to another pair of wooden doors. Regrin opened one and entered, Gabriel following suit. Gabriel looked around and saw they were on a large balcony on the side of the palace. A view of the mountains lay before them. Gabriel was too busy taking in the scenery he almost didn’t notice the man standing at the far end of the room, leaning against the balcony railing. The man appeared lost in thought, staring into the distance before him, muttering to himself, not even noticing the duo enter the room. As they neared, Gabriel only caught the tail end of what the man was saying.

“If you believe in him, then as must I…”

Regrin stopped walking and pulled out his axe, clanking the end of it on the floor which echoed throughout the room. Gabriel jumped at the sudden noise, but he noticed the man before him did not. In fact, he didn’t move at all. He simply smiled and stood straight, facing the duo.

“Ah, Regrin, my friend! Glad you made it safely! And with our guest as well!” he said, turning to Gabriel. The man had an odd accent that Gabriel did not recognize. He also could see that he too was an elf, standing tall with long, black, straight hair, and Gabriel could see the pointed ears beneath. He wore an odd red shirt with black pants and boots a black sash around his waist with a circular emblem on it with more etchings Gabriel did not recognize. The creature was very...fine. Pleasant to look at...

“Gabriel, correct?” he asked, standing before the novice. Gabriel nodded unsurely.

“Yes, I am Gabriel, Gabriel Layman, but how do you know this?” Gabriel asked. The elf smiled warmly.

“Vandroiy informed me. A good man, he is. And if he trusts you, I trust you just as much.” He finished. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“But how could he have informed you? He is not here!” Gabriel said.

_“Not in body, but spirit, in a way.”_

Gabriel jumped in his skin. A voice. He had just heard a voice, but neither Regrin nor Elderane had spoken.

“What witchcraft is this?” Gabriel said, backing away from the two. Regrin did not move, but Elderane stepped forward.

“It is a friend, Gabriel, a friend! Please, do not be afraid.” He said, holding his hands up. Gabriel backed away more but froze when the voice returned.

_“Calm yourself, boy. You know me.”_

Gabriel stood frozen in place.

“Vandroiy…?” he said quietly, not sure where to direct his query.

_“That’s it. I am talking to you from our world, through you. Your body is still here, remember?”_

Right. His body. Gabriel had been so caught up in the excitement he had forgotten the events preceding this world. His body, his real body, was sill with Vandroiy, who was watching over him in reality.

“See? You have nothing to fear.” Elderane said. Gabriel hovered a moment.

“Wait, why haven’t you spoken to me before now?” he asked the air.

_“Because you would react as such, and I did not want to overwhelm you without Elderane there.”_

“He is right. I can explain everything if you allow me-”

“Wait, how can you hear him!?” Gabriel asked, louder now.

“He and I have a connection of our own. I can hear him if he wishes for me to hear him.” The elf responded. Gabriel looked back and forth between Regrin and Elderane.

“Can he hear him?” Gabriel said, pointing to Regrin, who was stifling laughter.

“He cannot.” Elderane said, giving the dwarf a light knock on the shoulder, which made the dwarf attempt to regain his composure.

“Yeah, I can’t, so let us keep the psychic discussions to a minimum, eh?” the dwarf said. Elderane rolled his eyes.

 _“Let Elderane explain everything to you. He will have answers to your questions.”_ Vandroiy said. Gabriel still felt uneasy at the voice in the back of his head, but he knew he had no control over the strangeness of this world at this point.

“As he said, I can help you. We need your help, but I understand you need some answers before we do anything, no?” the elf asked, leaning against the railing. Gabriel looked down, pondering the questions roaming his brain.

“Ok…how about…what is this place? Who are you? How does this place exist?" Gabriel rambled on, his heartrate quickening as he spoke. "What am I here for? Why do you even need me? What happened to the book and the seals? Why do people want to close this world away? Why do I look like a long-haired lunatic? Why…ah…what…” he faded, putting a hand to his head, getting overwhelmed with the thoughts overtaking his mind. Elderane walked over to the novice and guided him towards a chair nearby. Gabriel sat down, and Regrin and Elderane found seats as well across from him.

“Easy, my boy, easy. I understand this has all been much for you. I can explain everything from the beginning, but you must relax.” He said, concern in his voice. “Just breathe. I will start from the beginning. I, Regin, and all the creatures of Avanatsia are those little voices that you hear in the wind in your world. We exist at the back of yours, as well as everyone’s mind. Many call us fantasy, illusions or myth, but it was not always like this. This world is the spiritual world, home to enlightenment and truth. It exists because of the life in your world. The ideas of humanity, the dreams.”

“We must commend the state of our existence right into your hands.” Regrin cut in. Elderane nodded.

“We cannot exist without the dreams of your world, and your world cannot properly function without us. We are product of humanities search for truth, and here it lay. But, within all truth, lies darkness. Fear. This world has its evils, and its largest is soon to escape.” Elderane finished.

“If the greatest evil is released, we will be locked away from your world forever!” Regin added. “We would still exist, but we would be isolated. Your world would lose all spiritual connection with us, thus dooming humanities growth for good.”

“It is the search for truth and wisdom that builds the greatest cities, and without these drives, a society would collapse. Now as for where you come in…Lugaid was unable to return here to us in his age, and so we believe it was fate he met you. I have heard much about you, Layman.” Elderane said with a smile. Gabriel met his gaze.

“What good have I ever done?”

“The young novice who went against all he was raised to believe, all to save one soul he cares about. The man willing to run straight into an army’s sword to defend one life. A man willing to cross dimensions to help someone he only met a few days ago. You have heart. You have true good in you. That is what you have.” The elf finished. Gabriel sat in silence.

“Ok…I guess…”

Elderane gave a laugh.

“Oh, do not fret my friend. All will work out in the end.” Elderane said. Gabriel matched his gaze.

“Wait, wait, then what is this?!” he said, holding his hair up once more. “Why do I look like this?”

“That would be your spiritual body, Gabriel. Your true nature!” the elf replied with a smile.

“My nature is a freak with long hair?”

“It is who you are on the inside, and I wouldn't worry. I quite like your appearance." Elderane said with a small smile.

"But...I...oh, this is too much..." Gabriel said, grabbing his hair as his mind began reeling once more, his questions suffocating his thoughts.

“It is not the end of the world, Gabriel!” Elderane said, reaching and putting a hand on the boy’s knee.

“Not yet, at least…” Regrin muttered. Elderane hit him on the shoulder. Gabriel looked up at the two. Elderane sighed.

“Now, as for why we need you…” he said, turning his head towards the mountains out beyond the balcony.

Gabriel noticed any levity in the elf was now gone, and he appeared solemn in his manner. Regrin simply looked down.

“Both our worlds are indeed in peril. We need your help to set things right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO ELDERANE!
> 
> The dialogue between Elderane and Gabriel about nature is based on the AMAZING art by tumblr user Toradh! 
> 
> The city is based on a bunch of random things.
> 
> As for Gabriel's appearance: I like the thought that Avantasia Gabriel looks like Edguy-era Tobi, long hair and all. I just thought the pointy ears would be fun, lol.


	14. Sign of the Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is informed of his mission in Avantasia, and the trio from Rome enter this strange new world.

The sun was beginning to set upon the kingdom. Gabriel, Regrin, and Elderane sat on a grand balcony overlooking to mountains next to the city. In that moment, the elf prince was pondering what to say to Gabriel, how to explain why they need him. Gabriel was relieved to finally get some answers. Gabriel had his doubts when entering this strange world. He thought at first it all to be wicked witchcraft, but he now sees it for the splendor that it is. He admitted he didn’t trust wither Regrin or Elderane upon meeting them at first, but he felt ease at their presence now. Regrin, he saw, gave off an intimidating aura upon first meeting him. He always looked ready for battle, but Gabriel now saw that he was a truly kind creature, with an odd sense of humor.

As for Elderane, well, Gabriel had only heard tales of royalty, so this was hist first time meeting some in person, and he admitted it was not as he expected. Unlike the grand kings he heard tales of, who had all bow before them and ruled tightly, Elderane seemed almost impossibly humble. He wore no grand or glittering clothes, he greeted Regrin and Gabriel as friends, not as subjects, and his manner was calming and nonthreatening. Gabriel felt...at peace beside him.

Gabriel was unsure when he had heard voices in his head before, fearing the elf prince used some strange magic, but knowing now it was only Vandroiy, he was much more at ease. The prince seemed to care deeply for this world but did seem reluctant to resort to violence when most humans would have assumed war much before the point they were at now. This puzzled Gabriel, as the elf was again, a leader, but wanted to resort to tactical methods over fighting. Gabriel watched the elf as he explained the situation.

“Avanatsia is a world of enlightenment. But, within all knowledge comes darkness. At the center of Avanatsia lies the tower, the center of all the dark powers of this world combined.” The elf began, staring beyond the balcony. “An evil force resides there, locked away from reality. His dark armies have been forming, blind followers of what they do not understand. If this force were to break free, it would destroy all the good of this world, thus taking enlightenment and understanding from your world, Gabriel.” He said, eyeing the boy. “The forces have been slowly spreading terror across our world. But no one can get close to the tower due to these forces. At least, not without the seven seals.” Elderane finished. He stood up and walked to the balcony.

“The seals from the books in my world?” Gabriel asked, eyes following the elf as he walked. Elderane nodded.

“Yes. This tower’s power could cause an eternal war between philosophy and decay. Spirit and stupefaction. Mental life and death.” Elderane turned to Gabriel. “Now, we have been informed that several humans have entered our world from the gate. They hold the seals. If they bring those seals to the tower, all hope is surely lost. This is where you will come in.” he finished, kneeling beside Gabriel. “We cannot enter the towers borders. Especially me, they know of us. And Avantasian laws prevent us from meddling in human business. But you…you are new to this world. You would be able to join these humans on their quest and, once infiltrated, steal back the seals from them. They would be none the wiser.”

Gabriel just stared at the elf.

“Wh..what..I..uh…” he staggered.

“I know it is a lot…” Elderane began, but what cut off by Gabriel.

“Yes, yes, it is a lot! You said there were armies surrounding this place! Eons of evil, built up in one location! If they find me, if I get caught…” he said, voice shaking.

“You won’t, my friend. You are stronger than you know, and we have faith in you.” Elderane said, putting a reassuring hand on Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel stared in disbelief then stood up.

“Wh…why should I even do this? Why? What have you all done for me? Throw me around dimensions without a clue? Throw me into a battlefield where I will surely meet my end? If you really are creatures of enlightenment, where were you before? Where were you there for me then? You sent no little spark into my darkened view of life, and now you expect me to put my entire life on the line for a cause I don’t understand?” he yelled, pacing back and forth across the room in front of the duo, who remained silent. “My sister is close to death in my world! I agreed to help Vandroiy because he said he would help me help her, but this is too much! Now I am so far away from her, and she could be dying right now!” he said, stopping before the two. “And now you are telling me an entire world could die if I don’t act?”

“Gabriel, please…” Regrin said, standing up. He walked over to the novice, who was shaking and close to tears. Gabriel looked through blurry eyes at him. “We know it is much to ask, but you are the only one who can help us! This world and your world must coexist, and without one or the other…”

“All thought goes away.” Elderane said, walking up next to Regrin. “The darkness would take over everything and everyone. In both worlds. You are our only chance at victory.”

Gabriel stood a moment; a tear escaping is eye. He didn’t want this world to die. He never did. But the fear he felt was so strong, he had no idea what to do. Finally, he decided on…

“F-fine…” he muttered, wiping his eyes. “I will help, somehow. I…I won’t let you down.” He finished, turning away from the duo. Elderane stepped forward.

“And we won’t let you down, my friend. We will help you every step of the way, and from now on, we promise to be by your side when you need us most. Always.”

~

Vandroiy sat on the ground in the middle of the stone pillars. It was nearing sunset now. No other life had come near this sacred place, so it has been completely quiet. He looked beside him, where Gabriel’s original body lay as if sleeping, though his mind was so far away now. He could communicate with the boy, and Elderane as well. He too would be by the boy’s side till the end. But as he listened into the other world, doubts began to brew in his mind.

Gabriel was young. Inexperienced. The novice had no one and now felt even more alone. He was afraid. But he persevered anyway. He kept going. What drove the boy? Why help these strangers who ask so much of him? Lugaid could not tell for sure. He knew how the boy was raised in such a strict monastery, and yet the boy has been nothing but kind and compassionate. He wondered…Gabriel had his whole world turned upside down…his beliefs destroyed. He was looking for something new to believe in. He was searching for true faith. Lugaid wondered if the boy knew he had found this already. His kindness, his love, that is the core of faith. That is the true Word of the Lord. Would the boy ever figure this out? He hoped so.

But then new doubts came to his mind. The boy had so much life ahead of him. Had Lugaid sent the novice to his death? Such a dangerous mission he was on, and if the boy died, Lugaid did not know what he would do with himself. An innocent life lost at his hands. Gabriel was smart, open, and brave, as he was afraid but carried on anyway. It is these traits that would benefit the boy. But Lugaid was still afraid. So, he put all his trust into Elderane to care for him. And he would be here, beside the boy until the end. He had a promise to keep. Gabriel was doing his end of the bargain, and Lugaid would be damned if he didn’t complete his.

Lugaid watched the sun set behind the trees. Fireflies began to emerge, hovering gently around the clearing. He looked to Gabriel once more, the boy breathing slowly and calmly. He would succeed. Lugaid knew he would.

~

“You know, at first, from what I had seen of yah, I took yah for a worldly fool!”

Regrin was laughing heartedly as he and Gabriel walked through the palace halls. It was dusk now, and the palace was alight with candles and torches, illuminating the golden glittering walks and markings.

“A human with no thoughts of his own! No individual way of life!”

“Thank you, Regrin.” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes at the dwarf’s teasing.

“Wait, wait, I’m not done! I was wrong, boy!” he stated with a laugh. Gabriel looked down to the dwarf with confused eyes.

“You…what?”

“I. Was. Wrong! I see now that ye were a sleepin’ mind! You had the power inside yah, now it be finally coming out! You are a brave lad, I must say.’

“Well, uh, thank you…Regrin…” Gabriel said, not sure what else to say. The dwarf lightly punched his arm.

“Yes! You have the light in yah, lad! You have the power to save all of us, and yourself as well!”

“Myself?” Gabriel asked quietly.

“Oh yes! You have only just begun to understand the world! Keep on the path you’re goin’, and you’ll be your own man in no time!”

Gabriel didn’t respond. He had never thought about it like this before. He had followed someone else’s orders his entire life. He never questioned authority, and even helped commit horrid acts of evil just because someone in power said it was right. He really hadn’t been his own person before now. Who was he, then? He didn’t know how to answer that now, but he assumed in time, if he didn’t stray, he would know.

As they walked, Gabriel pondered what Elderane had revealed to him. An evil tower? Dark armies? Would these be enough to completely tear down this colorful world? This land of salvation? He feared who he would be facing if the answer were yes. And these humans…the pope no doubt…ministers of the Lord! Would they really destroy this world in the name of God? All these deaths under the sign of the cross? Why? Gabriel could not say. The corruption of the church ran so much deeper than he knew, so he had no idea where to begin. All he could do was pray he was on the right path.

~

Light. Blinding light. This is all Jakob could see. All he could feel. But finally, the light dimmed, and the world began to emerge before him. Scenery so vivid he swore he was dreaming stood before him. Green forests stood to the east, and green floral fields lay before him, grass swaying in the gentle breeze. A clear blue sky, clearer than any crystal he had seen, lay above him, with large white clouds hovering by. Mountains tall and mighty stood beyond what he could see.

Jakob would have thought this a dream if voices did not snap him from his trance. Walking up beside him was Clemens and Bicken, both in awe as he was.

“In our world of mammon, we have found it all!” the pope said, excitedly, throwing his arms open wide.

“We…we made it!” Bicken added, shaking off his earlier fears. Jakob remained silent. Too good to be true, this was. But the land did look heavenly as described. Perhaps…they truly had ascended to the land of imagination, beyond all human understanding. Clemens stepped forward.

“Our fighting has been worth it, my friends. Ultimate control is in our reach. We must follow the signs. The written wisdom of old shall guide us to the Holy One.” He finished, reaching into his bag for an old book.

“So…what do we do now?” Jakob asked, not sure where Clemens was going with this.

“To the great enlightenment! As said before, this world is too powerful for mankind. Only those chosen by the Word should have the power to enter it. To save the children of the earth, we must hide this gnosis away from those unworthy. This book tells it as so…” he said, flipping through the pages of the black book, with old and worn pages of old. Jakob noticed it was in the same language the seal books had been in.

“What is that book, exactly?” Bicken asked, not recognizing it.

“It is an ancient book! Written by those of the holy times themselves! Akin to the Bible, it holds great knowledge of the Word. It describes this world we have entered, and what to do once in. It has a map leading to the core of the world, where it is said that him most holy must reside!”

“God? Jesus?” Jakob asked.

“It is not clear who specifically, but it must be one of the trinities, or the trinity alone! The book describes an awesome power, the “father” it says, and in order to gain enlightenment and block the world from those unworthy, we must take these seals to the tower where he resides, in the center of this world! Not far from our doorway, due north-west.”

“And if we do this, we shall gain enlightenment?” Bicken asked Clemens as they began to walk forward.

“We shall have it all! It says those who bring the seals shall be rewarded greatly! And oh, what power we will have! The word says if done, those who do not believe shall be judged harshly, and those who believe shall be rewarded! The wretches and witches and sinners of mankind shall perish, leaving only those worthy of true eternal life. Come, my friends. Eternity awaits.” He said, leading the group.

Bickens walked up next to the pope, the two discussing the Word and the future. Jakob hung back a way, lost in thought. Something didn’t feel right here. A world so enchanting and stunning, yet he feels a lurking evil. A pain in his mind he cannot describe. As if the ghosts of a long burning fire were hovering around him. What was this feeling? The constant tugging on is soul, guiding him towards the center, perhaps? He did not know. He only knew that he didn’t know anything anymore.

All of Clemens’ talk of the Lord had gotten to Jakob. He would meet this angel, surely, but would he be worthy? He had done all that the holy scriptures asked. But now, when he knew he could meet eternity, he felt as if he was far from ready. Perhaps sins of the past were not ready to be forgiven quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW we are almost through part 1!!!! I can't believe it.
> 
> We are FINALLY getting to the Lord of the Rings bits lol so I can take some more creative liberties. 
> 
> Also- if not for your sake, but for mine, here is some characterization summaries for the characters, just so we have the reference:  
> -Gabriel: Nervous and untrusting now, due to the events in the story. He is kind and compassionate, and willing to do whatever it takes to help those he cares about. He is spiritual, though after the story, he doesn't know what to believe and spends much time trying to find out what it wrong and right. He is clumsy, but somehow can be athletic when he least expects it. Is emotional and not afraid to show it. Just Wants A Nap. Like seriously, Gabriel got the raw end of the deal here. He legit ONLY wants to help Anna, but then he was falsely arrested, fell in a ditch, got attacked by bandits, got thrown INTO AN ALTERNATE DIMESNION, and is now being asked to SAVE THE WORLD. Like, he is just tired. Let the boy rest. He also is not very open to new things, hence the constant state of panic. His immediate response to something he doesn't understand is still "witchcraft?!?!". He DOES still believe in witches, but he is much more cautious when someone labels another person as one.  
> -  
> -Vandroiy: Old before his time, he only wants to help people and fix what he can in the world. He is cautious and does not show emotions on his sleeve, but he is very passionate about his beliefs. He cares for Gabriel as a son now, because, who wouldn't, and didn't want to send him to Avantasia, but it was their only choice.  
> -  
> -Regrin: Unobservant, but unbelievably lucky. Dresses intimidating, but is one of the kindest people in Avantasia. He only kills if he has to, and always regrets it after. Tougher than most dwarves, and a skilled axeman. Shows friendship by poking fun at his friends.  
> -  
> -Elderane: A calm soul who's very presence can ease someone's anxieties. He is a skilled bowman (cliche, I know, but classic. Come on.), and never misses a shot. Epitome of "Looks like a cinnamon roll, and is a cinnamon roll." He cares greatly about his friends and his world, and would do absolutely anything to protect them. Does not show it, but loves Regrin's humor and loves to laugh at people's jokes. He was much more lose and fun prior to the story's events, but the stress of Armageddon can get to someone.  
> -  
> -Clemens: Actually corrupt. Knows condemning people is bad, but believes forged documents that say its ok anyway. Stubborn as heck and believes he is actually chosen by God. His only friends are Bicken and Falk (and Jakob now I guess) and they are the only ones who see his lighter side.  
> -  
> -Jakob: Follows orders to a T and doesn't question anything out loud, but almost always has doubts afterwards. Has a short temper and speaks before he thinks. He means well, but he is constantly torn between duty and morals. Does genuinely care for Gabriel, but does not know what to do for him now. Blindly believes the church, but has hidden doubts as to their practices but refuses to think about them or act on them.  
> -  
> -Bicken: Blind follower, worships Clemens. Also sees him as chosen by God. Is actually an idiot. Could have great potential for good but he prioritizes all authority beliefs over his own. Does genuinely believe all nonbelievers should burn. Lacks the ability to realize context clues.


	15. The Tower Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets the three humans and joins them on their journey to the tower, in hopes of stealing the seal away from them.

The sun was rising upon the golden city. Gabriel had not slept much that night, anxieties over his mission stabbing at his mind. He sat on a bed in a quaint room, a strong wind blowing curtains inward. The sun was out, but he felt as if a storm was brewing on the horizon. He knew Elderane would be here to brief him soon, so he stood and walked to the desk residing against the wall in the room. He found his white tunic there, as well as the gray shawl and black pants. He noticed that the various tears and snags were repaired. Elderane must have had them fixed overnight and dropped off in his room while he was out. He also noticed a small pendant lay on top of the clothes. A small cross. He got dressed and put the necklace on and walked to the small balcony his room had.

His now long hair blew wildly in the wind that swam in the sky around the city. He saw the sun rising over the mountains, causing the golden spires of the city to glisten. He looked down and saw people below. Elves and dwarves alike were strewn about the city, living their lives in this odd world.

And they could all perish on this day if he failed.

Gabriel signed and leaned against the railing, head in his hands. What has he gotten himself into? Did Elderane really believe in him? Vandroiy? Hell, he could barley believe in himself. He just wanted to free Anna, now an entire world was in his hands. But could he have turned them away? Maybe. What would have happened then? Would all hope have been lost, and the world destroyed? Locked away forever? What would this do to his world? He didn’t know how to answer his own question. He wouldn’t have turned them away. He knew this. What drove him to do these things, he had no idea. But he just knew he couldn’t let these good people down. He would be brave. He had no other choice at this point.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Elderane walking in. The elf was dressed differently than before. Instead of the odd red frilly shirt from before, he now wore a short gray tunic and black pants like his own, and a belt and satchel around his waist. He had some sort of eye coverings raised on his forehead and he had an additional satchel with a bow and arrow set strapped to his back.

“Good morning, my friend. I hope you rested well.” He said with a smile. He appeared calm, but Gabriel could feel his anxiety and worry. Who wouldn’t? Gabriel knew the feelings all too well.

“As rested as I could get.” The novice replied, stepping into the room from the balcony. “I assume the time is nigh to depart?”

“Aye. We have transport ready. We have been watching the humans and we know their location. They are nearing the tower. You must intercept before they cross its borders. And do not fret, we have packed you supplies, a weapon, and food as well for the trip.”

Gabriel just nodded. What could he say? There was nothing he could add to this. He knew what must be done.

The two walked throughout various hallways and went up some more stairs and eventually came to a pair of doors. Elderane pushed one open and the two exited the interior of the castle and onto a large landing on the west side. Gabriel walked slowly behind as he took in the sight before him. Elderane walked briskly forward and met up with Regrin, who was farther into the landing. Both stood below some crazy machine Gabriel couldn’t have even dreamed off in all its complexity.

To Gabriel, it appeared almost as a ship. The center did, at least. But instead of sails, it appeared to have wings made of canvas. At the top, a large canvas was stationed in a rounded shape, elevated high. A flame was beneath it, burning up into the canvas. Gabriel did admit the fire on such a wooden machine made him nervous. Intricate mechanisms surrounded the device. Various pulleys, strings, wooden beams, and fine machine work made up the large device.

Gabriel heard voices calling him, and he looked down to see Elderane and Regrin smiling at him, motioning for him to come forward.

“Quite a machine, eh?” Regin said, hitting the side of the wooden paneling on the device. “Only elves, I tell yah.”

“This is our flying machine, Gabriel!” Elderane said, gesturing to the great machine. “A plane, as we call it. We have a way to go, and time is now of the essence, so this shall be our method of transport.”

“It is stunning!” Gabriel said in awe. “But…I am afraid I do not understand…any…of uh…how it…works.” He said, eying the complex mechanisms.

“When all is said and done, I shall personally explain to you everything. But now, let us board, we must be off!” Elderane said as he turned and began climbing a ladder up the side of the plane. Regrin simply laughed and stood back.

“You are coming, yes?” Gabriel asked as he himself neared the ladder. The dwarf shook his head with a chuckle.

“Nae, lad. Dwarves belong under the ground. The elves can have the sky for all I care, it is no place for me.” He said, offering Gabriel a hand up the ladder, which was only just too tall for him to grasp. Gabriel grasped the rung and began pulling himself up, with one last look down at the dwarf below. He climbed up the side of the ship and found Elderane at the top, offering him a hand into the plane. Gabriel stood on the wooden platform of the ship, open sky above him. He saw various other elves working mechanisms around the ship, untying ropes and adjusting levers. His eyes found Elderane at the front of the ship at what he assumed was the steering. He walked over to him, careful not to disturb the other workers. Elderane himself was fiddling with some levers and strings around the steering column. He just stood there waiting for the prince to finish when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Another elf dressed similarly to Elderane began handing him various items.

“Here…” she said as Gabriel too the items. “A bag of supplies, food and water and such, some tools for navigation and survival, and this…” she said, reaching into her own bag. She pulled out a dagger in a sheath. She handed it to the boy. “It is small, but reliable. Careful with it, it can cut through nearly anything.” She finished.

“Oh…uh, thank you!” Gabriel said, trying to attach the bag of supplies to his belt. The girl smiled at him and turned away, descending a ladder into the inside of the ship. Once he got the bag attached, he eyed the dagger in his hands. He never liked weapons. But he knew on a mission such as this, he may need it. He unclasped the daggers sheath and gently pulled the glistening weapon out. The dagger’s hilt was golden, with carvings of vines wrapped around it. The blade itself was a shining silver, seemingly untouched by any use. At the base of the blade, Gabriel saw what looked like an “A” but in an odd font etched into the metal. The base of the hilt had a bluish-opal gemstone residing there. He shone the dagger in the sun a bit, looking at is own reflection in the metal. He then carefully put the weapon back in its sheath and attached it carefully to his own belt. Once secured, he heard Elderane speak.

“Ah! There we go! We are ready for takeoff!” he said, wiping his brow. He lowered the eye coverings over his eyes and have a hand signal to another elf at the opposite end of the ship. Gabriel heard some miscellaneous yelling but tuned them out once the floor shook beneath him. He looked up to see the fire under the canvas growing, and the canvas lifting upwards. He heard cracking wood and saw the wings on the side of the ship begin to move. Gabriel looked to Elderane who was preoccupied with various switches in front of him. The boy then clung on to the railing surrounding the steering column, holding on for dear life, as he had a guess as to what was to come.

He had been right. He felt the ship begin to rise off the ground. Gabriel clung tightly to the railing, holding tight as the wind ger stronger. He closed his eyes as the noise grew and the machinery began working harder. He held this position for a few minutes before he felt someone nudge his shoulder.

“Gabriel, look!”

Gabriel opened his eyes to see Elderane before him, one hand on the controls, the other pointing in front of him. Gabriel followed his direction and looked forward. Before him, he was they were higher than the tallest spire of the city. The earth so small below. The rising sun shone over the land.

Gabriel stood up on shaky legs, still holding tight to the railing but allowed himself to see better around him, the wind blowing his hair in all directions. The great wings on the ship were moving slowly, keeping the ships direction. Gabriel thought if they went any higher, they’d be in the heavens. He did not understand how this great machine worked, but he was at a point where he just stopped looking for answers, as the more he got, the more confused he became.

“We will be there soon!” the elf prince yelled over the wind, pointing to a map secured to the controls. Gabriel just nodded. He looked to the scenery of him, taking it in. He felt a tear escape his eye at the grand sight before him, a world beyond imagining, a world of wonder. He took it in as if it were the last time, he would be able to see such a side of the world, because if he failed, it would be.

~

After some time flying, Gabriel was sapped out of his trance as he heard various yelling from behind him. He turned to see Elderane fiddling with more controls, and various elves running back and forth between the wings and other machinery. He felt the ship jostle, and he realized they were descending. He clung tight to his railing as the ship slowly lowered to the earth. There was a loud bang as they landed and Gabriel had feared they had crashed, but Elderane’s reassuring hand on his shoulder eased him up. He stood up shakily and saw nothing seemed broken, and the fire used to help them fly was under control. All was well.

“We have arrived at the intercept point. We overshot a bit due to the wind, but our estimate is that the humans will be here in approximately 3 hours.” He said, removing the eye coverings from his eyes and resting them on his forehead. Come, lets get you set up.

The two climbed down the ladder on the side of the ship, and Gabriel saw more elves working to maintain the wings of the ship. Elderane led him away from the device and to a clearing north of their landing place, out of sight of the plane.

“See that path there?” he said, pointing to a dirt road winding in the grass before him. Gabriel nodded. “They will be coming from the south. You are to wait here until they arrive. When they do, convince them to let you join them. Once infiltrated, get that seal.” The prince said, seriousness in his eyes.

“What if they do not let me near it?” Gabriel said, anxieties beginning to arise. “What if they recognize me? What if they see through me and try to attack me? What if-“ he was cutoff as he felt a hand cover his mouth.

“Easy boy, all will be well.” Elderane said, lowering his hand. “Just relax. You do not appear as you did in your world. Just try to behave differently, and all will work. You have some time before you enter the towers borders, so just try and get it before then and all will be well. We will be behind you of anything goes wrong. Do not fret.” He said, backing away slightly. Gabriel caught his breath and sighed.

“Oh- ok…I will do my best.”

“Besides, you also have Vandroiy with you. You will not be alone.”

 _“He is right”_ a voice said, making Gabriel jump once more. He will never be used to that. “We believe in you, boy. Just be brave.”

“Easy for you to say, you aren’t here!” Gabriel yelled to the air. He sighed and turned around. “Alright, alright. I will wait here and think of a plan. I won’t let you down.”

Elderane put a reassuring hand on the novice’s shoulder.

“You won’t, I am sure. And again, we will be behind you every step of the way.” He said with a smile. At that, Elderane turned and walked out of sight, leaving Gabriel by the road.

 _‘What have I gotten myself into?’_ he thought. What indeed…

~

Gabriel sat on a rock by the road. Several hours had passed, and the three humans were due here any minute now. Elderane had moved the ship away, leaving Gabriel alone. He had been observing the scenery around him. South, the path led into a dark forest, thick with green. North, there appeared to be odd trees lining the road, a mix of willows and long dead trees, and beyond that…Gabriel could not see. All he could see were the mountains in the far distance.

The boy had paced back and forth for some time, going over in his mind what to say to the humans and how to gain their trust. He needed to get the seal back as soon as possible, but if he tried to just take it, they would surely catch him. If he let them go too long, they would be in the midst of the evil forces, and Gabriel had doubts he could escape that…he had still been considering his options when voices appeared from the woods behind him. In a panic, he jumped off the side of the road and into the bushes. Heart racing, he peered over and saw three men appearing. Two he had never seen before, but one he assumed was the pope, and…Jakob. Of course. Gabriel felt his anxieties surge at the sight of his old mentor. Surely this man who knew him so well would see through this disguise. Gabriel took some deep breaths and collected himself. He had a mission he could not fail. The time was now.

Gabriel emerged from the bushes and stood in the center of the road, the three clerics not seeing him at first as they were lost in discussion. As they neared, however, they came to a full stop at the sight of the being before them.

“Who are you, strange one?” the pope said first, stepping forward. Gabriel saw he was trying to hide his fears. Judging by the reactions of the three, Gabriel assumed he was the first life the group had seen here in this world.

“I am…” he said, pausing. He had not anticipated this. If he used his name, he would surely be caught. “Elderane. I am Elderane, of Sesidhbana. I am the one to guide you to the power you seek.” He said, trying his best to hide the shake in his voice. The three clerics stood silent a moment, then the pope proceeded to look into the black book and flick through pages.

“Please, one moment.” He said, turning to his comrades. Gabriel nodded and motioned for them to continue. He stood back, standing as tall as he could while the trio conversed in private.

“Does the book speak of a guide?” Jakob asked, looking into the book in the pope’s hands.

“I am not sure…. for you see, pages here appear to be missing…” he said, motioning to obvious tear marks in the old book. “It was not mentioned before, but maybe we do need a spiritual guide to lead us to the Holy One.” He said, closing the book.

“He looks of this world. See his clothes?" Bicken said, looking to the man standing in the road ahead. The trio exchanged glances and nodded. They approached the strange man in the road before them.

“Very well, Elderane. We shall follow your lead.” Gabriel nodded and turned heel north, leading the trio down the dirt path before them.

As they walked, Jakob watched this stranger. Something about him felt almost…familiar to the man. But he could not place what…

~

Elderane stood on the deck of the plane. They had flown out of sight of the humans and resided in wait for when they will be needed. He rested against the railing, having a conversation with Vandroiy in his mind.

 _“Surely you know, old friend!”_ Vandroiy asked the elf.

“So, what if I do? I do not have to say. You humans always assume you must know everything when you so not have to. Sometimes it is better to live in ignorance than be plagued by knowledge that haunts you…”

_“But Gabriel is headed there right now! Any information on the tower could help save his life, and your own as well! What is in the tower, Elderane? Why will Avantasia be locked if those seals reach it? You have avoided the questions for too long.”_

“Because they are Avantasia affairs, and you need not worry about them. If you need the knowledge, then I shall provide, but right now, we have other things to worry about.”

_“Like what?”_

“Gabriel has greeted the humans…”

Both Lugaid and Elderane looked through their mind to Gabriel’s and saw him conversing with the clerics.

 _‘I am…Elderane. Of Sesidhbana.’_ They heard Gabriel say. Elderane threw a hand to his forehead.

“Oh, for the love of the stars…” Elderane muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He heard Vandroiy laugh.

_“Ah, he has a plan then, it seems.”_

“He is being reckless! If he gets caught, we are doomed!”

_“Do not fret. See? They believe him. All is going to plan.”_

“He needs to get the seal back, now.” Elderane said, standing up straight. “I will let him know.”

~

The group walked through the odd woods, a mix of decay and life. Gabriel was finally on the other end of the joke, as the trio kept asking him questions of spirituality and the tower, and Gabriel kept informing them the tower would reveal all, as he was just a messenger. It felt good to not be the one in the dark for once. As the trio realized their guide was not giving answers, they retreated to their old conversation, allowing Gabriel to walk ahead in silence. Or so he thought.

 _“Gabriel!”_ he heard a new voice say. Gabriel jumped in is skin once more.

 _‘Elderane?’_ he thought to himself.

_“Yes! I see you have gained their trust, now get the seal!”_

_‘I cannot! The pope has it tight in a satchel under his cape…I cannot get to it here. If I try, they will outnumber me, and I will fail!’_

_“He is right.”_ Vandroiy added.

_“Agh, ok, ok. Just heed my word, you want to get it before you reach the towers borders. If you do not, you will have a lesser chance of retrieving it in one piece!”_

_‘…Thank you, Elderane.’_ Gabriel thought, shaking away the picture Elderane presented to him.

~

They walked in silence for a bit, but as they reached the top of a hill, they came to a halt, with the trio of clerics stopping as well. Before them was what Gabriel would have thought was once a green field. But now, it was ravaged. Places were on fire, and destruction clouded the ground and ash filled the sky. In this destruction, he saw thousands of people. Some he saw were a mix of elves and dwarves, all wearing shining silver armor, and others he saw as shadowy knights, featureless aside from their resemblance of the tales of demons of old. The two armies were clashing, fighting hard. Gabriel could not see a clear winner.

As he scanned the area, he saw across the battlefield, the tower. A silver stone structure reaching high, a wall surrounding it. He saw the mark of a snake on near the top, and on the gate guarding the entrance, he saw the shield symbol that the seals had on them.

The three clerics stood in fear of the sight before them, with the pope referencing his book.

 _“Get the seal, boy, now!”_ Gabriel heard Vandroiy say. _“I do not want you going down there!”_

 _“If the seal reaches that tower, we have lost.”_ Elderane added. _“Get the seal!”_

 _‘I can’t, I can’t!’_ Gabriel mentally cried. _‘The pope has it hidden, he has not brought it out once, I don’t know what to do!’_

 _“Calm down, Gabriel! Be clever!”_ Elderane replied.

_‘I-‘_

“The book has the answers!” The pope cried, holding it aloft. “It says that those who hold the seals shall be unharmed by any forces who oppose them on their journey! Come, let us move through this turmoil triumphantly.” He said, moving forward. Bicken and Jakob followed suit, leaving Gabriel behind.

 _‘What do I do, what do I do?!’_ Gabriel cried, pacing back and forth. He could not hang back for long, lest the clerics suspect something. He heard nothing from Elderane or Vandroiy, so he took in a breath and caught up with the humans, hoping that fake book the pope had got at least something right…

~

_“What have we done? He is headed into a battlefield, Elderane!”_

“Let me think, Lugaid! Please!” Elderane responded, pacing on the deck of the ship. “He should be alright initially…”

_“Should?!”_

“Yes! They have the seals. The tower would dare not harm those who hold them. Oh, stars, why couldn’t he have listened to me…”

_“He didn’t have a choice! This was too risky; he could die down there!”_

“I am aware! You think I want him to perish?”

_“You could have prepared him more! He is just a boy; he has no knowledge of any of this!”_

“Do not place all the blame on me, Lugaid, you sent him here in the first place!”

_“Yes, but I assumed the great Prince Elderane would have some common sense about preparing to send a boy into a full battlefield! You did not inform me war was on!”_

“It was not needed information at the time! And besides, the armies shifted, they should not have been there in the first place! I could not have known!”

_“But they are here now, elf! What do you plan to do? He is walking to his death!”_

“I cannot do anything until he gets the seals! The forces of the tower will surely destroy our ship the moment it gets close! If we wait…”

_“If we wait any more the boy will die! And that will be on you!”_

Elderane slammed a fist down on the railing.

“I could not have predicted this! Do not shame me for my own ignorance! We have done all we could, and as shown, the boy is resourceful! He will not go down easy, I know! We must have faith!”

_“…Is our faith enough, Elderane?”_

“…I hope so…” the elf stood in silence, the wind blowing his hair before his eyes. “Lugaid, my friend…I am sorry.” He said, lowering his head. “You…you are right. The stress of it all clouded my judgment. I could have done this better. I am sorry….”

 _“I am sorry as well, old friend…Listen. Enough bickering. What’s done is done. What we can do now is hope Gabriel has a plan, and then we shall be there beside him. He need’s us now, so we must do what we can.”_ Elderane took in a breath. The two were silent for a moment.

“Yes…no more mistakes.” The prince stood up tall and walked over to his control panel. “No more recklessness.” He began turning the machine on. “No more loss.”

The great machine began turning on, as the other elves got to their places. There had been too much loss lately. Too many deaths by Elderane’s own commands. He would not fail again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HECK WE AT THE LAST SONG OF THE ALBUM BOIS I can't believe it!
> 
> This one is another long one, so its a 2-parter!
> 
> For this, Elderane is a good leader. This is true. But, he has communication issues and tends to not want to tell everyone everything if he believes they don't need to know it. No, he did not know the fighting was there. Yes, it is both their faults for sending this inexperienced idiot into a fate-of-the-world situation. 
> 
> Also, I do use lyrics for dialogue but sometimes I just forget, so if I do, I use it in the next chapter.
> 
> Also inspiration for the ship is just an unholy amalgamation of stuff I have seen.
> 
> Also also, pilot Elderane. BEST mental image. He is a ruler who actually DOES stuff.
> 
> Also times three, imagine the other elves watching Elderane have this one-sided mental battle. Like, it is actually hilarious. AND THIS IS IN THE CANNON METAL OPERA STORY like Tobi has this mental zoom call written in, and it is GOLD.


	16. The Tower Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes face to face with the tower, Elderane explains what he had been hiding, and the fight for the seals is on...

_‘Why me…’_ Gabriel thought to himself, trailing behind the trio of clerics as they walked through the deadlands. They had descended down the hill and were approaching the place where the fighting was occurring. So far, no one from either side had noticed them. Gabriel didn’t know if it was because the fighters were detracted, if it was luck, or if there was something else at play. Gabriel had never been so close to such fighting before. Armies from both sides had swords drawn and were constantly clashing, never yielding. And Gabriel and the clerics were walking right into the midst of it.

 _‘I’ve never had a real dream before, I’ve never seen visions of any open doors before me, how did I get into this?’_ the novice thought to himself, walking through this odd dreamland he had come to. _‘What is going on?’_ The novice has having serious doubts about this whole thing. He just wanted to go home, to his world, where he belonged. But he knew he was well past the point of no return. He knew he couldn’t turn back. He had a mission. Vandroiy was his only true friend, and he promised him he would help him, and so he shall. But how would he accomplish this? He wasn’t a fighter. Never had been. Now here he was, sneaking through the heart of a battlefield.

As they walked and neared the tower, the armies still had not noticed them, which confused Gabriel. Not knowing what else to do, and fearing to stray away from the clerics, he edged closer to them, tuning in on their conversation.

“See? It is as the book says! We are unharmed by these forces of war! The Holy One is protecting us, as we have the seals!” the pope exclaimed, pulling the satchel out from under his cape and holding it out. Gabriel thought now would be a good time to grab it, but where would he go? Fighting was all around him, and now behind them as well, he would be cornered between the armies and the clerics.

 _‘Where do I go?’_ he thought. But he spent too long contemplating, as the pope hid the satchel away once more. Gabriel punched himself internally at his lack of quick thinking. But then something new happened that completely made the party grind to a halt. Through the rage of the battlefield, Gabriel could once more hear a voice clearly in his mind, though this time, he did not recognize it.

_“Hallelujah! Hallelujah!”_

Gabriel stopped at listened, and he noticed the others had as well. They had all heard the voice. Where had it come from?

_“Gabriel!”_

The novice jumped at the sudden yelling in his mind. He knew who this was.

 _‘Vandroiy? Where have you been?!’_ he thought back, using the clerics momentary distraction to buy time to talk.

_“Sorry! There were complications! Listen, you are nearing the tower! Do you hear that voice in your mind you cannot identify?”_

_‘Yes, I do. That wasn’t you was it?’_ Gabriel said, wearily.

_“I am afraid not. Twas the tower that spoke to you, and whoever is inside. Listen, Elderane is hiding something from us, if you can find out what is in that tower, do it! But do not endanger yourself!”_

_‘How would I do that?’_ The novice replied. But before he could get a reply, the pope’s voice cut through the noise.

“The almighty is calling us! Let us greet him!”

Gabriel sighed and followed the eager clerics, sticking close. Finally, they stood before the grand gates of the wall surrounding the tower. The great door held the same shield crest the seals had. The tower loomed high above, the dark storm clouds circling high above it. Gabriel had to act fast. He was out of time.

As they stood beneath its might, they all once more heard a voice speak in their mind, this time much clearer. Gabriel thought the voce sounded odd. It was dark, nearly booming. No trace of humbleness resided within it.

_“You have come a long way through ages to bring me the seven parts of the seal. So now, throw it over the walls of the tower. Throw the seal!”_

The pope, lost for words as the rest of the clerics were, pulled out the bag containing the seals.

“B-but first Godfather, what about the prophecy? What about your reward? The ultimate illumination, the gnosis, and the power to defend your kingdom on earth with a strong hand? What about the prophecy?”

As he spoke, both Gabriel and Lugaid had the same epiphany.

 _“I realize…”_ he started. _“They do not know. They believe the tower to be the Lord…”_

“Throw the seals, mortals of earth!” the towers voice boomed, startling the four of the group. Gabriel looked to the pope who held the seals but did not move.

“B-but…” he started, but a yelling cut him off.

_“THROW THE SEALS, OR WOE TO YOU ALL!!!”_

The group jumped back, covering their ears at the sudden noise piercing their mind. The towers distorted yelling sent shivers down Gabriel’s spine as he backed away covering his ears, trying to block the noise from his mind. The three clerics huddled together, lost in confusion.

“Ah…spiritual guardian Elderane…what should we do?” Bicken asked Gabriel, who was really doing his best not to look afraid.

“Uh, well, he uh…-"

_“THROW THE SEALS NOW!!!”_

The group hunched over again, trying to block the noise.

 _“Elderane! What is this? They believed the tower to be the place of God, but deception lies in their forged documents! What is this tower, Elderane?”_ Vandroiy called, hoping to get any information that may help them. He was tired of Elderane’s constant dancing around the truth. All was silent a moment, but then Gabriel heard another voice enter his mind.

 _“The tower is something we have tried to cover for centuries.”_ Elderane’s voice was heard. _“Thousands of years ago, three magicians of the universe created the seven gates with the seven books and each with one of the seven parts of a seal. They knew there would be mankind one day, and that man would go through hard times, but they also had faith in humanity. Faith that they would be the light of the universe and love all creation. The magicians gave a book and seal to each of the seven realms of the world with the words ‘Our work in the name of mother earth is done. Now, it is mankind’s turn. May Avantasia remain in eternal beauty; may human peoples comprehend each other and utilize the possibilities of the planet.’.”_

 _“When the earth had been without form and was but a void, and the darkness had been upon the face of the deep, these magicians had damned their father to the tower. Their father they had broken with, as he wanted to bring chaos to the earth. The fallen star of creation. This tower was to hold him there and prevent his destruction. He could only escape from it if mankind would lock Avantasia away from reality. While in the tower, his only power is to possess those who had given up their spirits and souls away. If he is released, Avantasia would be locked away forever, or worse, destroyed by his hand. This could have unspeakable consequences on your own world and the minds within.”_ The prince finished, his voice fading. For a moment, the three stood in silence, pondering the elves words.

 _“And you thought it good we do not know this before now!?”_ Vandroiy yelled.

 _“No! Because it is not well to know everything and be cursed with the constant knowledge that your world is under constant threat of destruction by an age-old demon of terror!”_ the elf yelled back. Gabriel simply stood in silence, hand on the bridge of his nose as the two argued, which Gabriel thought was now louder than the tower’s yelling.

_“You think this helped us? This would have been good information DAYS ago!”_

_“I told you what I thought was necessary to know!”_

_“Oh, and the fact that this tower is actually Satan out to destroy us all wasn’t ‘necessary information’?”_

_“I did not want to elevate Gabriel’s anxieties! This was a hard mission in normal circumstances!”_

_“Nothing about this was normal!”_

_“I already told you, I made mistakes! And I shall work to right them, but now is not the time for this!”_

_“Gabriel is literally in the presence of a universal destroyer, and YOU THINK IT’S NOT THE TIME-“_

_‘Will you two SHUT IT?!’_ Gabriel mentally screamed. _‘We need to focus on the now! We can work this out later! What do I do NOW?’_ he cried. He probably would have gotten a response, but an explosion shook him nearly off his feet, bringing him back to reality. He looked up to see the storm clouds getting darker, with lighting crashing down around them starting fires. The bolts were hitting close.

_“THROW THE SEALS OVER THE WALL NOW OR SUFFER ETERNALLY!!!!”_

Gabriel looked to the pope, who was shaking as bad as Bicken and Jakob. He held the satchel in his hands, but in a quick moment that Gabriel saw as his one chance, in the pope’s fumbling attempt to open the bag, it fell to the ground and landed with a thump in the dirt.

In a moment of pure impulse, Gabriel lunged forward and grabbed the bag and heel turned backwards, running as fast as he could. He heard the towers voice yell into his mind, but Gabriel tried with all his might to tune it out and just run. He saw the clear path ahead of him vanish and he knew he would be running right into the clashing armies. With a force that he couldn’t describe as bravery or stupidity, he kept running forward, looking for any openings he could. He heard more booming behind him and stumbled as a ball of fire landed in front of him, creating a small crater.

“Shit!”

He turned again and ran, dodging swords flying next to him. He let out a yelp as he felt the tip of a blade cut into his arm.

Several dark warriors noticed him as he paused and began running towards him.

“Shit, shit!” he yelled, eyes widening. He stumbled a bit as he took off, but he ran more in a different direction. He had no idea where he was going, he knew he just had to run. He saw several horseback riders fighting in front of him, so he slid down on the ground beneath them, trying not to get trampled. He made it through and jumped to his feet once more, running. More fireballs from the heavens began to rain down around him, presumably caused by the tower. He dodged them as he ran, jumping over fallen soldiers as he did so. He saw a clearing ahead of him and entered but realized his mistake as he skidded to a halt as more dark soldiers saw him now in the open. He saw some arrows fly past him, one catching the bottom of his cloak, ripping it.

He took off in a separate direction, and finally he could see the edge of the battlefield. He made a beeline for the clearing but was knocked to the ground as he felt something hot and fast hit him in the shoulder, sending him tumbling to the ground. He felt all the wind get knocked out of him and his ears began ringing. He fell face first into the dirt and then looked up with dazed eyes around him. He saw bits of fire around him, so he assumed one of the fireballs hit him square on. He couldn’t hear anything as he searched the ground around him for the bag with the seals. Finally, he saw it lying beside a rock a few feet ahead of him. He struggled to stand, but an overwhelming pain in his shoulder caused him to lose his arm hold and fall to the ground once more. Blinding white pain coursed through his body as he struggled to get back to reality.

He took a deep breath and through teary eyes, clawed his way over to the bag with the seals. As he neared, he saw black boots stand between him and the bag. A gloved hand reached down and picked it up, out of Gabriel’s sight. Gabriel tried to reach his good arm up but felt a kick to his side which sent him flying once more as he tried. He let out a cough and turned over to see a dark solder standing over him, sword drawn. Gabriel felt his strength leave him, and he closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

Sound returning to him, he heard sword on flesh and flinched, fearing the worst, but then he realized no weapon had struck him. He opened his eyes to see the dark warrior fall to the ground in front of him. A hand in white armor reached down to him, and through gritted teeth, he stood up with the help. He saw before him an elven warrior, gold armor dirty and ravaged from the fight. The elf reached down and picked up the bag, handing it to Gabriel. The knight smiled, then drew his sword and took off back into the fight, leaving Gabriel on the edge of the clearing.

Gabriel, not sure what else to do, took off once more, this time a clear and open field in front of him. He ran, not even feeling his legs at this point. He had never run this much or this fast in his life, and he was not sure how he wasn’t exhausted yet. A loud bang shook him, causing him to tumble to the ground, but he hopped right back up. He turned around to see another fireball had landed next to him. Eyes widening, he turned and ran faster, his only goal to get back over the hill and out of the battlefield area. More fire landed near him, causing him to zigzag as he ran. He turned around once more to see if anything was in pursuit of him, and he regretted the decision as he saw several shadowy horseback riders exiting the battlefield and closing in on him.

Mentally screaming, he turned and gave it all he had, trying not to think about the pain in his body or his pursuers. The woods were in sight, and he kept his gaze locked on what was in front of him. Another arrow whizzed by his head, startling him, causing him to stumble slightly. As he ran, he thought he heard a loud humming sound begin to appear from behind him, but he was snapped out of his concentration when he felt an arrow hit his arm, the one on the shoulder that had been hit by the fire.

He let out a cry of pain as he felt the metal arrowhead lodge itself in his arm, and he felt himself begin to slow. He could hear the horses upon him now, and he once more believed this was it for him. But that humming sound he had heard a moment ago drew louder, and as he ran, he nearly tripped out of fright as he saw Elderane next to him, hovering over the ground, clinging to a ladder draped down from the plane. The elf was matching his speed, and Gabriel looked up and saw the plane high above them, flying low enough for Elderane to reach him. The elf had his hair tied back and had his goggles on over his eyes. He reached out a hand to Gabriel and pulled him up with unseen strength onto the ladder. Gabriel let out a cry of pain as he did so, but he dared not let go of Elderane or the ladder. He saw the ground beneath them fall away, and he felt the ladder jostle as it was pulled up with them on it.

As they rose, Gabriel began to feel his strength leaving him as the energy of what he had just done faded away.

“Don’t you quit on me now, my friend!” he heard Elderane yell over the noise of the plane and the wind.

Finally, they reached the top, and Elderane and some other elves helped Gabriel onto the deck of the plane. He was lowered to the ground and he rested against the side of the wall. His mind was a rush, and he wasn’t really comprehending what was being said to him in the moment. He saw Elderane kneeling before him, mouth moving, but the longer he spoke, the more muffled the words became. He could only make out some snippets of what he was being told.

“-rry, Gabriel, so sorry!” he heard the prince say. He saw the prince turn and yell something to another elf behind him who proceeded to vanish below deck but reemerge with a box in hand. Elderane took it and opened it, pulling out various medical supplies, some Gabriel recognized, some he did not. He felt Elderane turn his body so he could get to the place where the fire had hit him, but as soon as the elf touched it, searing white pain entered Gabriel’s vision. He let out a cry, and felt hands hold him still.

‘-eed to do it, friend, just hold on…” he heard the elf say. Gabriel struggled a bit as he knew what the elf was going to do, but he didn’t have the energy left. He felt something else touch the wound and the pain returned. This time, however, it was too much, and he felt the world fade away before him, Elderane’s cries becoming muffled and distant.

~

Elderane paced the room. Gabriel lay in the bed, unmoving. He had been out since they arrived. It was his fault he was like this. He had sent him to his doom, and if he had not been there right at the end, Gabriel would have perished for good.

When he was pulled into the ship, Elderane saw he had sustained multiple injuries. The biggest one being a fireball to the shoulder. He had tried to help heal it on the ship, but the injury was too recent, and the pain seemed to be too much for the novice. He had treated the wounds as best he could on the plane until they arrived in the city, where professional healers took over. He would be all right, Elderane knew this, but it was the memories that he knew would haunt him. Echoes of such pain do not always leave. Once they had done all they could, they moved the boy to his room for rest, and here he lay several hours later. The wounds were healing well, and only faint scars would remain. But Elderane still felt regret.

He had sent Gabriel into a battlefield to fight Avantasia’s fight. He was hurt because of him. He would make it up to him, somehow, because he had succeeded. He had retrieved the seals, which have now been locked away under the palace. Avanatsia was saved, as was reality. All thanks to Gabriel. He did wish his friend would wake up...

Elderane stopped pacing and walked over to the balcony of the room and leaned on the railing, looking out onto the sun setting over the city.

_“He has retrieved the seals! I feel it!”_

Elderane smiled slightly at the voice of his old friend.

“Yes, he has retrieved them. We have won this fight.”

 _“Why has he not responded?”_ Vandroiy asked. _“You as well! I have been trying to contact you for hours!”_ Elderane sighed, not sure how to respond. _“Talk, elf!”_

“There were…complications.” The prince began.

_“By the Lord almighty, if the boy dies-“_

“He will not die! I have made sure of this. He just sustained various injuries he was not used to. He is resting now.”

_“Will he be alright, Elderane? What happened?”_

“He took a fireball to the shoulder and got hit with an arrow, and there were other various cuts and scrapes as well. He also seems to have been using all the energy he had to run from the tower, so he is basically exhausted. We have healed his wounds and this sleep will do him good.”

_“Well, you are right about that. I do not think the boy…sleeps…ever.”_

“So, it seems. He will be alright, I assure you.”

_“I believe you, Elderane.”_

“I just wish I could have done more to prevent this.” The elf said, lowering his head. “You were right. I withheld important information. I sent him to fight our fight. He is hurt because of me. If we had not been there to pick him up, he would have…” the elf trailed off, not daring worry the druid more. "I called _him_ reckless...nay, it was I that was reckless..."

_“We have all made mistakes, friend. All we can do now is work to fix them. What’s done is done, and we can now do better.”_

“But alas, Lugaid, I fear all is not over as we hope it to be.” The elf responded, quietly.

_“What do you mean?”_

The elf took in a breath.

“The seals are locked away now, for good. Under the palace. We cannot destroy them in fear that doing so will have catastrophic consequences on our world. They are the keys to the gate to Avantasia. But…we did not defeat the tower. He still exists. His influence still reigns. He has power in this world, as well as your own. Our armies are matched. We have won one battle, but there will be more. There are always more.”

_“Then we will be ready. There is always a way, we just have to find it.”_

“I do hope you are right, old friend.”

At that, Elderane’s attention was directed to a mumbling sound from inside the room. He walked inside and saw Gabriel turning back and forth in his sleep. The novice was speaking softly but urgently, presumably having a nightmare, the elf thought.

“Ah..Anna…th-..fire…no…no!...no no NO NO _NO!”_

Gabriel shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. The elf rushed over to his side and sat on the side of the bed.

“Gabriel? Gabriel everything is alright!” he said, but the boy’s eyes stared forward, not seeing the prince next to him. The novice was struggling to breathe and had sweat surrounding his brow. Elderane put a reassuring hand on the boy’s arm, trying to ground him to reality. “Breathe, Gabriel, Breathe…”

At this Gabriel began to calm down. His breathing slowed and he blinked a few times, then seemed to finally notice the elf next to him.

“El-Elderane? What?”

“You are alright, my friend! You did it! You got the seals!”

Gabriel looked at him, puzzled.

“I…I did? Oh yeah…I guess…I guess I did…” he said leaning his head back against the back of the bed.

“Yes, and both worlds’ thank you for it!” Gabriel smiled at this and gave a small laugh at the elf’s eagerness. “Come, I know you are tired, but you must eat something….” Elderane said, standing. Gabriel just nodded. He tried to remove the covers and get off the bed, but pain in his shoulder caused him to pause and hiss through his teeth.

“What…”

“You sustained a few injuries. Do not worry, they are healing fast, you should be back to normal in a few days.” The elf said, offering the novice a hand. Gabriel too it and stood on shaky legs, leaning against the tall elf next to him.

“Th-thank you, Elderane.” He said, regaining his balance. The elf smiled.

“Again, it is I who should be thanking you, hero of Avantasia!” Gabriel laughed at this.

“I am no hero! I do not even really know what happened…how did…how did I run as fast as I did? How did I survive that?”

“You aren’t really human anymore, remember? New body, new limits.” The elf replied, heading towards the door, holding it open for the novice. Gabriel just nodded, understanding. Would he have been able to do all that he did in his old body? No, definitely not…

The two walked through the palace slowly, as to not overwhelm the novice, but every passerby started offering thanks to Gabriel as they walked. Gabriel smiled as they did so, but he really didn’t want such praise. He just did what he was told and barely did it at that. Finally, they reached a dining hall where he nearly fell over when something ran into his legs. Elderane helped steady him, and he looked down to see Regrin hugging him.

“Aye, he lives! We knew you could do it, lad!” the dwarf laughed, backing up. “Again, I told yah I had my doubts, but you have really come through! I’d follow yah anywhere, lad!” he finished, handing a drink to Gabriel, who took a reluctant sip, not enjoying its contents. Some alcohol, he thought. No thanks…

The trio walked over to a table and ate, making Gabriel realize he hadn’t eaten anything since before he met up with the clerics. Everyone was happy and smiling, proud of Gabriel’s success, as well as the others who helped him along the way. Everyone but Gabriel was content.

The novice sat in silence, watching the commotion around him. He laughed at what he saw was a drinking contest between Regrin and Elderane, and it seemed the prince was winning.

He had done something good today, but he still felt bad. He was a hero, so why did he feel incomplete? Then he remembered…

Anna…

The one he had set out to save in the first place, still locked away, cold, alone. All these people were safe now, all except her. He was still stuck in this odd world, and he didn’t know how much longer he would be. He still had some questions he wanted answered before he left, he knew that for sure. But the thought of him being here, safe and sound, while she lay dying…he couldn’t bare the thought.

He drank some water, watching the merriness go on. Elderane had won the contest. He laughed at this, as he did not expect it. But even as he tried to find peace, the thought of her all alone still haunted him…

~

Dark clouds circles the tower, which stood against a blackened sky. Night had fallen, but the battlefield was alight with fire and lightning. The three clerics had huddled close, trying to stay away from the flames.

“YOU HAVE FAILED, MORTALS. GO FIND THE SEALS OR PERISH BY MY HAND!”

The trio nodded, making a beeline for the path. The fighting had moved on, so the way was clear. As they ran, they heard the voice shouting.

“ALL MY SONS BRING ME BACK WHAT IS MINE! OR YOU WILL END BURNING IN THIS NIGHT!”

Fearing “god’s” wrath, the trio ran, not sure where to begin looking. As they escaped, Jakob thought to himself.

_‘How could a stranger steal the seal away? Was it my fault? Or no one’s fault at all…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HECKING LORD ALMIGHTY I DID IT. METAL OPERA 1 DONE.
> 
> This chapter was a doooozy to write, my lord.
> 
> Retcon 1: Gabriel in the original booklet does not get as hurt or whatever, but I thought the scene could use some drama and bOI I LOVE MY ANGST. He sustained injuries that would kill a normal human dead on, so his endurance is much higher, hence his running speed as well. I just like angst, so this was fun to work with.
> 
> Retcon 2: In the booklet, Tobi said some machine from the plane grabs Gabriel when he is running, but in writing and in my mind that seemed just,,,weird (sorry Tobi) so I had some fun with that part. Action hero Elderane, go!
> 
> Info: The soldiers fighting are not necessarily under Elderane's rule specific, but they are part of his kingdom as he is head of Avantasia. They are from a seperate city and under a different commander. No, I do not know what the dark soldiers are, Tobi does, I don't lol. Might retcon this info later, idk. Still working.
> 
> Also for when Gabriel is running from the raining fire, imagine that ending scene from 1917. Look it up, "1917 running scene" THAT IS THE VIBE. Also that scenes soundtrack is titled "Sixteen Hundred Men" go listen to it, my lord.


	17. The Seven Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel ponders his beliefs, and gets advice from Elderane. Meanwhile, the clerics wander aimlessly, hoping to find the seals again...

_‘What even is belief? Just blindly following ancient texts, hoping that the ones you have picked are correct? Never knowing what truth is until it’s too late?’_

Gabriel walked down empty palace halls, not paying attention to where he was even going. He found yet another sleepless night, but this time, it wasn’t fire that consumed his mind, no. It was questions. More than before. Ever since he got to this strange world, he hadn’t really had time to think to himself. Now, in the dead of night, he found himself walking endlessly, trying to resolve the stabbing questions at his mind, but to no avail.

He held a single candle in his hand as he walked, enough light to keep him from walking into a wall. He wasn’t aiming to leave the palace, hell, he didn’t even want to explore. He just found himself so restless, he had to move. Ever since this whole journey started, he found his sense of belief long gone. The old Word of God he once knew…could it all be lies? He now knew from the pope that there were many forged holy documents. All fake, all misleading. How far did it go? And the Dominican…was it all based on false truths? Was anything real there? The word…the real word of God…

Gabriel had pondered the witch burnings since he learned of them. He was told it was the only way to free a witch’s soul. But now, looking back at the texts he knew, the killing of one’s neighbor was never brought up. Not once. He recalled the many stories of Christ helping those of sin and denouncing those who hold their belief like a golden badge of honor. Humbleness, kindness, compassion…where were these traits in the current law and church? He surely hadn’t seen it…All the souls lost to flame, Anna…and himself, thrown in prison for a misunderstanding…and now Jakob and the others attempting to close off Avantasia from all the other humans on earth.

These were the people he looked up to once…if they were wrong…how could he ever be right?

Gabriel found himself descending a staircase now, but he didn’t care how far he went. He knew no matter how far he walked he couldn’t escape the inevitable confrontation with his own soul.

~

_In the wastelands…_

The three clerics sat around a campfire, death and destruction surrounding them. They had gotten lost when leaving the tower and had no idea where to turn. They had set up camp for the night, hoping to regain their bearings in the morn.

“Fire falling from the sky…true rage of God…”

Jakob and Bicken looked towards the pope, who stood intensely at the fire in front of them.

“We have failed to close the gate…ah…what shall we do…” the pope said, putting a hand on a burn mark on his arm where he had been hit as they escaped the tower. The other two looked away, unsure of their own future as well. The three sat in silence, memories of that day running through their mind on loop.

~

_“The stranger! He took the seal!” Bicken yelled, pointing to the Avantasian running towards the battlefield._

_“How does he think he will get through that!?” Jakob replied, yelling over the commotion._

_The three watched as the stranger vanished into the crowd. As he did so, the three jumped as thunder crashed through the sky, and they shielded themselves as fire began to rain. Jakob watched the fire seemingly aim itself in the direction the stranger went, though other fireballs scattered randomly around them._

_Knowing they would never find the stranger in the mess, they ran closer to the tower, begging for forgiveness._

_“Please, Lord…Angel…tell us, what have we done? Will you now lead us to the place of fire for we only brought disgrace…”_

_“Will you reign your judgement upon us? Will we perish, as we couldn’t close the gate?” Bicken replied._

_“Will we ever rise, or just descend?” Jakob added._

_All they heard was the falling fire and sound of war behind them, but then as the fire grew, darker clouds began to circle a darkened sky. The three covered their ears as the voice of the tower screamed out._

_“YOU HAVE FAILED, MORTALS. GO FIND THE SEALS OR PERSIH BY MY HAND!”_

_The trio nodded and ran. The fighting had begun to shift, so they now saw the path out._

_“WOE TO YOU LONGING FOR THE WISDOM!”_

_The three stumbled as they ran, trying not to trip over the scattered bodies on the ground._

_“WOE TO YOU, LONGING FOR THE LIGHT!”_

_More fire fell from the sky around them, one crashing quite close, and the pope let out a cry as a bit of it hit his arm, burning right through his cloak._

_“ALL MY SONS, BRING ME BACK WHAT IS MINE, OR YOU’LL END BURNING IN THIS NIGHT!”_

_The other two helped urge the pope along, and they ran across the wastelands, narrowly avoiding the falling fire._

_As they ran, Jakob thought of the stranger. This ‘Elderane’…how familiar he was…and he took the seals…how could they have let it happen? Could he have prevented it? Or was this no one’s fault at all? Why would he steal the seals in the first place? Why…_

~

Gabriel came to the bottom of the stairs, and a grand door lay cracked open at the bottom. Coming back to reality and letting curiosity take over, he pushed open the door further and slid inside.

Through the door was something Gabriel had to admit, he did not expect.

It was a grand room, but all natural. It was a large cave of sorts, with cool air surrounding him. But it was not dark. It wasn’t bright either…Gabriel looked up in awe and saw an expanse of starry sky on the ceiling, millions of stars, and other formations he could not name. They lit up the room as a bright night would. He walked in and noticed the floor had a thin layer of water on it, causing every footstep to echo. He saw the stars reflection on the ground as well in the water, making it appear as if space were all around him.

“You are wandering alone?” a voice said, making Gabriel jump. He turned to see Elderane appear from a side tunnel, the elf’s eyes almost glowing in the darkness, sparkling like the stars themselves. The prince smiled as he approached. “This is our view to the universe as it is, was, and could be.” He said, footsteps echoing off the high cavern walls as he walked. “I thought you would be resting after such excitement.” He said, raising an eyebrow.

“I…could not find sleep.” Gabriel admitted, causing Elderane to smile and shake his head.

“Lugaid told me as such. You must not overexert yourself, friend. Even with a new body, it is easy to succumb to exhaustion in time.”

“I just…” Gabriel sighed. “I have been lost for so long…And now I have been shown a light, but I do not understand it.”

Elderane put a hand on Gabriel’s arm.

“Come, ease your mind. Let us talk.” He said, guiding them to a large rock to sit on. “Now...” Elderane began. “Start from the beginning. One cannot find out where he is without knowing where he came from.” Gabriel took in a breath and stared at the stars.

“I have been lost for so long in what everyone else told me to believe. Never thinking for myself. Then…this madman came along, and he knew so much that I could never have imagined. With his help I was sent to this world, because if I helped him go all the way, he would help me free my sister.” he said, nearly chocking on the last word. “He was the first one to ever teach how I could be free. Now, I am here in this strange world of philosophy and mind, and I can think for the first time in my life But, despite the freedom, I still feel like I understand nothing.”

“You have only been here two days, Gabriel.” The elf laughed.

“Maybe so but look what I have done in such time! Traveled a valley, flew in a flying craft, escaped from the fallen star and his followers, and stopped them from locking this world away. I have done so much, but still know nothing. I have not found any meaning…”

“But you can.” The elf responded, standing. “Look here…” he said, pointing to the ceiling. “See that group of stars there, shaped like a spiral?”

Gabriel looked up at the grand expanse and saw what Elderane was talking about. He nodded.

“That is a galaxy. A cluster of billions of stars. Your own earth resides inside one of them. Now, as of now, you are the only human for several centuries to see it in such a clear manner. This sight has always existed in your sky, but no one has seen it as close as this, and they will not for centuries to come.”

“Why…” the novice started, but Elderane continued talking.

“But humanity will see this. They will explore the stars beyond what even I know now. But it will take time. It will take education. The galaxies have always existed, but their understanding will take time to develop. As will your understanding of the world.” He said, looking to the novice. “You could exist in this world for ten lifetimes and still not understand it all. Do not fret that nothing makes sense now. You will understand more as time passes.”

“But…”

“Patience is something you must learn to work with, my friend. If one rushes through time in a hurry to learn, they will be clumsy. Messy. They will miss things. The clerics for example…they were in a rush to enlightenment, so they cut corners and believed in forged documents. The believers of the tower in this world did the same. They do not take the time to understand.”

“There are other believers in the tower?”

“Oh, yes. Avantasia is a diverse place. People, though they reside in the world of enlightenment, can often lose themselves in the light. They become too blind to see what is in front of them. The tower is angry…he is locked away, but the believers believe the end is nigh. They see the fire from heaven fall and they believe he is the One. They did not take the time to think critically.”

“Even in this world?”

“Even in this world. But you have helped them on this day. You retrieved the seals you have opened the world of the mind and all is holding. Just make sure to not close the door behind you, lest we fall into darkness once more.”

“I…how will I know for sure it is open?”

“You will know. We will always be with you, Gabriel. Avantasia is always in the back of your mind, waiting.”

“But…why couldn’t I feel you before?”

“You were on a path too dark for even our light to shine through. You blindly believed false scripture and pushed aside enlightenment. But that is not the case now. Your mind is open, and we are here.”

“Elderane…” Gabriel said, quietly.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” Gabriel said, smiling. For the first time in a while, he felt peace. Elderane smiled and nodded, then stood up.

“Come, let us go. The moon is still high, perhaps you can find sleep yet.”

Gabriel gave a small laugh, now feeling the exhaustion begin to creep in.

“Yes…maybe this night will be different.”

Elderane lead the duo out of the room, with Gabriel trailing behind, taking one last look at the cave behind him. He closed the door and followed the prince up the stairs. As they neared the hall of Gabriel’s room, they heard a shuffling noise. The two turned to see Regrin walking towards them.

“Aye, thought I heard footsteps. I thought I was the only one up takin in the sight of the moon tonight.” He said, approaching the two.

“I thought you didn’t like the sky?” Gabriel asked.

“I don’t like being in the sky. Doesn’t mean I don’t love to look at it.

“I was showing Gabriel the stars in the cavern, Regrin.” He said, calmly.

“Aye…most majestic cavern in the mountain.” He said, smiling.

“I was helping explain some of our philosophy to Gabriel. To help him understand.”

“Yes…I still don’t but I know that in time, I will. I hope…” Gabriel said, trailing off. Regrin gave a laugh.

“You are a fighter, lad. You’ve been fightin’ for your soul, and I know that it is a hard task. It takes its toll in time. But it is all worth it in the end. You will understand someday, what all this means. This world of ours…you humans call it a fantasy, but it is really a key to your own world. A key to what they call the wicked dream.”

“The wicked dream…” Gabriel muttered. It was late now, and he did feel quite tired.

“Oi, Regrin, save it for the dawn. Let the man rest.” Regrin gave a laugh and patted the elf on the back.

“Aye, aye, alright. Farewell, lads.” He said, walking past them and vanishing around a corner.

The duo arrived at Gabriel’s room, and as Gabriel put his hand on the door, Elderane stopped him.

“You have been fighting hard for yourself, Gabriel. But you are not fighting alone. Remember, if you feel broken or lost, or if you are ever in the dark and walking alone, we will be there to help you. No matter where you are in life, this world or yours, we will be there for you. I promise.” He said with a smile. He turned and glided away before Gabriel could even say goodbye.

Gabriel pushed his door open and walked into his room. He set the burnt-out candle on the desk and walked over to his window. He opened it, letting the nights cool breeze in. He looked up to the sky above and saw a bright full moon shining calming light on the sleeping city below. Around it he saw stars. Less than he saw downstairs in the cavern.

He walked over to his bed and laid down. He may not fully understand now…but he could in time.

He could in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE AT PART TWO BOIS.
> 
> WOW I can't believe it. 
> 
> Ok, so I took some liberties with this, as I couldn't make it work as literal as the song implies. Also I moved some dialogue around and changed lines. Sorry Lugaid. 
> 
> Me making this chapter: hurhur cool cave thingy space stuff hfjghfdskfjh
> 
> IDK what my inspiration was for this or why I made it. I needed a scene and a spark for inspiration and this just WORKED.


	18. No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a moment of peace, Gabriel explores some of the great city, and wishes to talk to Elderane about helping him understand the world.

The sun was shining through the white, breeze-blown curtains of the room, casting dancing, glittering light to shine across the floor. Gabriel awoke, hearing the noise of a waking city below. He sat up in bed, only now realizing that for the first time in ages, he had slept peacefully. No haunting dreams, no looming fire, just serenity.

Gabriel got out of the bed and got dressed and walked over to the balcony in his room. The sun above the horizon, shining down upon the city, causing the gold highlights on the buildings to glitter. He saw people living their lives below. Many more people were out and about now than he had seen before. Perhaps it is the fact their impending doom has been put on hold for the time being that caused them to celebrate, even though the battle is not nearly over yet.

Gabriel looked towards the horizon, towards the direction of the tower. He could not see the tower but darken clouds hover above the valley beyond what he could see, and he knew that is where the being lay. He heard Elderane’s explanation of the tower, but he still did not fully understand what it was in relation to his own world…he thought it best not to push Elderane further on the matter, as the elf seemed uncomfortable speaking of this darkness.

But Gabriel realized, there were other things he could educate himself on. This world was the world of the true spirit, so logically it would be here that he understands his place in the world. Or better yet, understands the world at all. Elderane spoke well of philosophy, so maybe he could help him understand more, seeing as Gabriel was here in this world for the time being, so in this down time, he may as well make the best of it.

Gabriel turned away from the railing and walked towards his bedroom door. As he walked past the desk in his room, he paused. There on the desk was the small black crucifix necklace he had been gifted by his hosts. He stared at it.

He wanted to understand the world, himself, his own mind, but on top of it all, he also longed to understand his spirituality. What was truth. He wanted to believe in a kind God, in compassion of the Holy, but his time on Earth had showed him it was so easy to forge Holy documents and fool the public. He didn’t know what to believe in this case either, anymore. Maybe in this world…he could find his answer. He picked up the necklace and put it on, but he hid it underneath his shawl, so it could not be seen. He took a moment to push aside all his anxious thoughts and headed towards the door.

As he walked through the palace halls, he found himself now actually paying attention to the interior. The beautifully decorated wall frames, paintings of scenery he could only dream of, and rail carvings of leaves and vines were all around him. But even so, he noticed something about this palace. From what he knew of Rome, of human palaces of kings and rulers, the palace of one is often home to the glorification of those with power. It holds riches, it keeps those of lower classes out of its walls, and every work of art praise he who rules.

But not here, Gabriel saw. He saw all kinds of people in the palace, those with more royal garb and those of commonwealth. He saw no statues of anyone, and all the paintings were of places or strange visions. When he reached the lobby of the palace, he saw the doors wide open and all people entering and leaving as they pleased. The greatness of this place belonged to everyone, and no one was locked out. Gabriel stopped walking as he pondered the thought. Giving a small laugh, he continued forward, looking for Elderane.

And Elderane. A strange man he was. A strange ruler. He wore no crown, no gold, no royal robes of any kind. Upon his first meeting with the prince, he simply wore a gray and silver robe, simple in detail. When he piloted the ship, he wore a much shorter tunic with pants, and even carried weapons open on him. He still wore no crown, his long black hair always out. He did not dress nor act like any ruler Gabriel had seen. He did things, took charge, and acted. How strange indeed…

Though, this fact, Gabriel knew, would just make it harder for Gabriel to find him in a crowd on this day. Gabriel walked through the front doors of the palace, exchanging greetings with random civilians whom he passed. He walked down the front steps and into the street. He saw children playing and running around, he saw people carrying goods and various foods. They were simply living. They were happy. And Gabriel then paused as he considered the fact that he debated on helping them. All these good people could have been killed if he had not acted. How cruel was he, then? Yes, he succeeded, but he had to argue with himself on the matter. What if he had said no…what if he had…

Gabriel shook his head of the thoughts. This was no time for guilt. Not anymore. He had a new goal, and he was going to succeed. No more darkness clouding his mind. He wanted to understand. Even if he didn’t know what he wanted to understand, he would still try. He began walking once more, taking in the sights. He saw elves of all sorts around, and a few dwarves scattered in, but no sign of Elderane or even Regrin. He was nearing the town center, it seemed, and the crowds were much larger here.

Knowing he would have no luck finding anything in this crowd, and not wanting to stray too far from the palace, he turned away into a new direction. He began walking down some smaller back paths, paved in cobblestone. The path descended a bit, the buildings now towering over him. These were older buildings, he knew. They did not have the white stones the others had, but instead, were worn and gray, with vines growing around them. Beautiful in their own way.

As he walked, he saw the path was becoming more overgrown, and he saw more and more trees appear on the sides of the path, some branches crossing over and creating a tunnel over the path. The trees were a mix of willows and maple, with ivy vines interwinding them all. As he walked, he took in the serenity of the scene around him, as the leaves formed a tunnel above him, and the sunlight shining down bathed the area in a calming green light through the tree leaves. A truly peaceful sight.

Gabriel saw that this path was now leading away from the palace, but he was so enticed by the atmosphere, he wanted to walk just a bit more. As he reached a clearing at the end of the path, he saw the light of the sun fade away, as the trees here were much thicker and darker, blocking out the sun entirely. He also saw no more buildings, so he knew he was either in the outskirts of town or some park of some kind. He looked to the forest ahead and strolled forward, curious, as he had not seen this type of woods before. These trees were not the silver ones he had seen before on his journey in, but instead had a dark brown bark with dark green leaves. But, despite the dark demeanor, it was still peaceful, and there was a cobble path leading through, so he strolled on. It had been a while since he had known peace like this and had time to himself.

He walked on, but soon noticed the light grow even darker, as the forest grew thicker. Knowing it probably best to turn around and return, he stopped his walking and headed the opposite way back he came. He managed to get a few steps when he heard a rustling noise come from the woods beside him. He paused, looking into the woods but seeing nothing of note. He began to carry on once more, but the noise returned. Gabriel, letting his curiosity get the better of him, stepped off the path and headed towards the noise. Perhaps an animal was stuck or something.

Gabriel approached the thickly wooded area and saw a line of bushes before him. He heard the noise once more beyond them, so he looked for a weakened opening and pushed his way through but regretted it almost immediately. He stood frozen in place, halfway through the bush and halfway into a clearing. A clearing where in the sky above, despite it being morning, he saw a greenish black starry sky with an orange crescent moon above. Eyes wide, he looked forward, and there, once more before him, were darkened shadows moving along the ground as snakes. Shadows with no owner. Headed towards him.

Letting panic overcome him, he threw himself backwards through the bush, his tunic catching on various brambles as he did so. He almost made it out when he felt his pant leg catch on a thorn bush. He pulled as hard as he could, but it was stuck. He looked through the bushes and saw glimpses of the shadows approaching. Adrenaline rushing, he turned and tried to pull his way out by grabbing onto whatever he could. Hearing movement, he closed his eyes tight, fearful of what his fate was to be.

He felt something loosen his pant leg loosen form the branch, and he scurried away from the bushes. He felt hands on his shoulders and he slowly opened his eyes.

“Gabriel, what ever has you so frightened?” Elderane said, kneeling next to the novice.

Gabriel, breathing heavy, simply pointed to the bushes beside them.

“In..in there, the uh...shadows…demons!” he managed to get out. Elderane just stared at him, then stood up, drawing his dagger. “W-wait!” Gabriel cried, but Elderane had already vanished into the thicket. Gabriel scurried to his feet and followed the path the prince took, despite his fear telling him to run away.

He mad it through, and crashed right into the elf prince, who stood on the edge. Gabriel looked around in disbelief. The clearing was the same, but the sun was shining through, it was light, and it looked just like the rest of the other woods.

“What…I…but…it…?”

Elderane gave a worried look to the novice.

“My friend, did you sleep at all last night? Are you feeling ill at all?” he said, putting a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel didn’t react.

“No, I…I did…I just, thought I saw…” Elderane let out a sigh.

“This world is different than yours Gabriel, our reality is different than what you are used to. What you saw was probably an illusion caused by old magics, or a perceptual shift. Do not let these things phase you.” He said calmly.

Gabriel just stared ahead. Maybe this was just a normal thing for this world…He shook his head.

“I…apologize, Elderane. I must have…yes, I must have just seen an odd vision. Harmless, I am sure…” he said, turning back. He wanted to leave this clearing. Elderane followed suit.

“Yes, all is well! These visions of the spirit cannot harm you. Do not fear them.” He said, hiding his dagger away. Gabriel nodded. “Tell me, why were you out in these woods?”

“Just exploring. Taking in the morning, I suppose.”

“Ah, I see. No harm in that! Just do not get yourself lost!” the elf laughed. Gabriel laughed with him.

“Oh yes, I will be careful, I promise.” Gabriel said. “Wait…why were you out here all alone?”

“I…enjoy the serenity of the dark woods. Not many come this way, so it is always quiet. I am able to think here. As I was, until I heard your ruckus.” He said with a smile.

“Yes, I will admit, I do tend to frighten easily, it seems….” Gabriel replied.

The two of them made it back to the path and began heading into town. Elderane talked on about the various mechanical wonders this world had, but Gabriel was only half listening. He had seen the same vision twice. Why? He did not know…but he did not, in truth, want to find out. He thought it best to leave the demons to their shadows. He would have to be more careful when entering these woods. He did not want to come across these strange visions again.

The two reached town and walked through the lively streets. People would occasionally greet Elderane and Gabriel warmly as they passed. Gabriel watched the prince as they walked. He still did not seem fully relaxed, as the people were. Perhaps there was more he was not sharing. He did say the fight was not over yet…

The two soon got away from the business of the town and were once more in a quieter area, like the one Gabriel was in before. They walked on, Gabriel not trying to listen attentively to what the elf was saying, though it was hard with how fast the elf talked. And how much. It seemed the prince had not an ear to listen to his words for a while. That is why it alarmed Gabriel when the elf held out his hand to stop Gabriel from walking and stood in still silence. Gabriel looked around them, beginning to be unnerved by Elderane’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Wha-” he started, but Elderane held up his hand to quiet him. Elderane’s eyes were shifting back and forth, supposedly seeing something Gabriel could not place. Gabriel looked around as well but saw nothing odd. His nerves spiked up when he saw Elderane slowly reach for his dagger.

Before he knew what was even approaching, Gabriel let out a cry of surprise as Elderane threw the dagger towards the darkened woods beside them. He heard a voice cry out from the darkness.

“Aye, not again! How does he do that?”

The two stepped past the bramble and Gabriel smiled when he saw Regrin there by a tree, the dagger a few feet above his head.

“I win again, dwarf.” The prince said smugly, retrieving his dagger. “You are not very stealthy, you know.”

“I can never sneak up on yah, I swear. Bloody elves and your ears.” The dwarf said with a laugh. He smiled when he saw Gabriel. “Ah, lad! Hello! Bloody hell, even with someone with yah you heard me?”

“Well you were caring that large axe. Not very subtle.”

“I am very confused, what was that?” Gabriel added.

“Elderane swears nothin’ can surprise him, so for the past few moons I’ve been tryin’ to get the best of him. Catch him off guard. No luck yet, ey?” the dwarf said, walking up to the two.

“Not yet. Keep trying though, maybe someday you will get it!” Elderane said with a laugh, leaning an arm on the dwarf’s head. Regrin shook him off.

“Ah, bug off yah lean show-off.” He said, setting the axe down. He looked to Gabriel and laughed. “Hah! Maybe the lad will be the one to get the better of yah!” he said, knocking Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Oh, trust me, I am not very stealthy…this has been proven…multiple times…” Gabriel said, laughing.

“Well, who knows. You have surprised us before, Gabriel. There is more to you than you think, I know.” Elderane said as he put away the dagger.

“Actually…that is what I was hoping to talk with you about today…” Gabriel said, looking towards the duo.

“About what, Gabriel?” Elderane said, leaning against a tree.

“Well…You all have showed me so much since I have gotten here, more than I could ever imagine. I don’t understand it all, though, but I want to. I know there is more to see and know, so I wanted to ask if you would be able to help me. Help with, illumination, and the call of my soul. There is more out there, and you all are the one’s to help me find it.

_“I am with him on this one.”_

Gabriel jumped in fright.

“Stop _doing_ that!” Gabriel said, clutching his heart. He heard Lugaid laugh.

“Hello Lugaid!” Elderane said, not phased by the voice’s presence.

“Aye, you lads and your mysterious voices. It seems I am not tuned into this, so I will take my leave” Regin said, grabbing his axe and walking past the duo.

“What was that Lugaid?” Gabriel said as the dwarf vanished through the trees.

 _“There is so much more we have learn, and I would like to know some of these things as well, if you don’t mind.”_ he said.

“Elderane?” Gabriel said, noticing the elf going silent. The prince was turned away.

_“Elderane…”_

“Yes, yes, ah…” he said, quickly turning around. “Yes, Gabriel…I do believe we owe you for your help, so…I will help you with this philosophy, but…”

_“But…?”_

“But” he continued, “the quest for truth has often led many to be swallowed by insanity, for they cannot handle what they thought they wished to know.” He said, quietly. “This is why I am so reserved in sharing what many want to know. Some just…cannot handle it….and I do not wish to lose another friend in this manner.” He said, eyeing Gabriel. Gabriel stood in silence. “It would be the point of no return. Once you have crossed the bridge of light in your mind, you will not be able to unlearn it all.”

“I…” Gabriel began, not sure what to say.

“But” Elderane said once more, “I have faith in you. You have shown to have a strong mind, even though it was locked for so long. I believe, with the right guidance…you will be free.”

 _“What guidance is that?”_ Lugaid asked.

“For your help in saving Avantasia, we will take you to the one who can help you open your mind better than any other being here. The Tree of Knowledge.”

“O..k…yeah, sure. Ok…” Gabriel began. He had learned not to question the strangeness of this world anymore. “It can help me?”

“Yes. It knows all this world, and your own. It holds the truths you seek, and it can help you understand better than we ever could.”

“Then…I will go.”

“Right. Go, head back to the castle. We will need to take a special path from there. I will meet you.” Elderane finished. Gabriel nodded and wandered off. The prince watched him as he vanished back into the city.

_“He just took a wrong turn.”_

__“I know, just…let him find his way on his own.”_ _

_“Are you sure about this, Elderane? You mentioned dangers of this?”_

__“Yes, there are dangers to those who are not ready, or who seek knowledge for the wrong reason, but…I believe he is strong enough. I know he is.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elderane is a Plane Nerd pass it on
> 
> This chapter is more of me experimenting and trying some new stuffs. It'll have a purpose, eventually, I promise. I Have Ideas. 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna have another one of my retcons for the original story lol. More on that next time...


	19. The Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is sent to the one who can finally give him answers.

Gabriel had walked in circles alone around the palace lobby for a while before Elderane finally arrived. He motioned for the novice to follow him. Gabriel obliged and followed, not sure where the elf was taking him. The two descended the stairs Gabriel had explored before, and the two came to the doors for the starry cave from before.

“We have already been in here…” Gabriel said, eying Elderane as the prince fiddled with the door. Without looking away, Elderane replied.

“This world is all about perception, Gabriel. Sometimes it takes a different mindset to see a different outcome in the same equation.”

“I have…no idea what that means.” Gabriel said plainly. Elderane gave a laugh.

“You will in time. For now, know that not all doors are as they seem, and depending on what your soul is searching for, you may find yourself in a different room. Even if the door is the same.” He said, pushing the door open. Gabriel looked inside and saw it was very much not the starry cave from before. Instead, it was now a garden. Outside. Even though they were well underground here.

“Wha…” he started, but Elderane pushed him forward.

“Do not fear what you don’t understand. He will help you see things clearly, but be open minded, and do not let the thoughts of power consume your soul!” He said, closing the door behind Gabriel.

Gabriel turned around but the door was now gone. He was alone, once again shoved into some strange world he had no information on and no idea where to go.

“Thanks…Eldernae….” He muttered, turning back around. How did he get himself into these things. Witches, druids, magic portals, elves and dwarves, caves with a sky, demon shadows, evil towers and flying machines. What was next. What could possibly be next. He kicked a small rock which bounced forward down the stone path.

He looked around at this strange place before him. There was an empty green field to his right, a stone path on front of him, and some sort of large lake to his left. There were mountains in the distance behind it all. Along the path, willow trees stood blowing in the breeze. Taking in a tired breath, he marched forward. It was the only thing he could think to do. As he walked along the path something else stood out to him. There were no sounds aside from the waves of the lake. No animals, bugs, birds, nothing. It was as if he was the only living thing for miles. He shivered. This was unsettling. But he carried on regardless

He didn’t know how long he had been walking. It felt like forever. That’s when he paused. The scenery around him was unchanged. He looked to the ground and saw the stone he kicked aside earlier. He had gone in a circle. He kicked it again harder, letting out a frustrated yell. This was ridiculous. Why couldn’t anyone or anything just give him a straight answer? Why must everything be so confusing? He sighed in frustration and went off the path. He walked up to one of the willows and leaned against it, leaning his head back against the trunk as he closed his eyes.

Why did things _always_ have to be so _complicated_? Why did he always have trouble understanding? Was the world just that complicated? Or was it him…

“You mustn’t beat yourself up for taking your time.”

Gabriel’s eyes snapped open and he scrambled away when he heard a voice next to him. He looked over and saw a man standing beneath the willow. Gabriel paled. Standing before him was what appeared to be a ghost, a somewhat transparent being standing there smiling warmly. He wore a robe like his own, but this man’s entire person shone a silver-white color, like a sunsets light on freshly fallen rain on stony ground. He also seemed to have silver vines draped over him as well as sewn into the pattern of his robe. The man appeared to be older, with long white hair clearly visible. Gabriel didn’t dare move. But then he noticed something else. The sky was no longer clear and bright blue, but a dark twilight obsidian, causing the spirits silver glow to stand out against the darkness. He saw strange stars scatter the sky next to a scarlet moon. Why did the sky have to keep changing? This was like the fourth time…

“You’ve come a long way, boy.” The ghost said calmy, walking towards Gabriel, who just stared ahead in fear. “You need not be afraid. This is a safe place. There is no danger here.”

Gabriel, knowing even if there were danger that he couldn’t run, accepted his fate, and met the ghost in the middle.

“Wh…who are you?” Gabriel said, trying to muster his courage. He was getting tired of being afraid of everything.

“I am the knowledge you have been seeking.” He said with a smile.

“You are…the Tree of Knowledge?” Gabriel asked hesitantly. He did not expect the being to look like a specter from what Elderane had said.

“I appear as what you can perceive. I am not just one, I am knowledge. I am the nexus of human understanding.”

“I…I don’t follow…” Gabriel said, feeling more frustrated than before.

“Tell me, what do you seek?”

“I just…I want to understand. I want to understand the world. And…and spirituality. Heaven, hell, and bellow…I am tired of being in the dark. I was told you could help me understand.”

“The quest for nexus in your life and for all that’s beyond?” the ghost asked the novice.

“Y…yes? I just…I want to free my mind. I need to know.”

“You may end up knowing what you wish you didn’t.” the ghost said plainly.

“Uhh…”

“The quest for nexus has brought many men of genius to insanity.” He said, looking away. “Men wish to know more than they can handle. It is not possible for a human to know everything, as they long for it all and when they achieve it, they lose themselves. I have seen it happen many times.”

“Then…what can I do?

“You wish to know what you didn’t before, but you only see this as an overarching idea. Start smaller. One cannot see Rome as a great city without each individual stone that makes up every home, shop, or street. Without these lone bricks, there would be no Rome.”

“I see…” Gabriel said sadly. Was he about to be denied?

“You are not on the wrong path. Where others have gone to madness, you have come to wisdom.”

“Is that what this is?” Gabriel said sarcastically. He didn’t _feel_ wise. “I just feel like I keep wanting to know, but the more I know the more I realize…there’s a lot I don’t know…” he said, fading off at his own contradictions. “I just want to know what I’ll never know…”

“And you will, but you cannot understand all the knowledge at once.” The ghost said, stepping closer. “When painting, a painter does not just look at the canvas and the image becomes reality. He must paint it stroke by stroke. It takes time, and it may be painful, but in the end…the image becomes clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight.  
> Retcon: I refuse to make Bob Catley a tree. I can't. It is physically impossible. My hand will not write it as it is too cursed for our reality. The world is already chaotic, we do not need this.  
> So you get cool shiny ghost Bob because It Looks Cool, ok?  
> Cool Shiny Ghost Bob.


	20. In Quest For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weight of all he doesn't know crashes down on Gabriel, but nonetheless...a light appears within his mind.

“You have come from the wastelands, no?” the ghost said, walking around Gabriel. “Yet you have reason. You carry common sense while others in your place often do not. You have overcome the restrictions of your world.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Gabriel said, still confused.

“The principles of authority in your world have been trying to block the minds of the people. They long to control the world. Make it their own. And in their conquest…the land of salvation drowns.” He said coldly.

“They…they have been doing this?” Gabriel said, fearfully. Had everything he has ever known been a lie?

“Think about your world. You follow the rules of those who claim to know the truth, and the moment you stray…the moment you try to grip your _own_ belief…you are accused of heresy.”

Gabriel paused. His mind went to the witches…the people who strayed from the light, burned for their actions…

Had Gabriel been playing along in this charade the entire time? Taking part in the blocking of minds and progress?

“You have always tried to get inside this world of enlightenment, my boy.” The spirit said, circling Gabriel who stood lost in thought. “You were always so close to understanding it all. And now…your journey has truly begun.”

“But will it ever end?” Gabriel cried, meeting the ghost’s gaze. He felt tears form in his eyes. “Will I ever reach the core of all knowledge? Will this quest ever end? Or am I damned to ignorance for all time?” he yelled, tears flowing down his face. “What even is my purpose then, if I am to forever wander in the darkness of the world?” he yelled, closing his eyes. He fell to his knees, the weight of all he didn’t understand falling upon him, threatening to suffocate his soul. The spirit looked at him sympathetically.

“Your quest is your purpose, boy.”

Gabriel looked up with teary vision to see the ghost kneeling beside him.

“Your quest is your purpose.” The spirit repeated. “You must carry on.”

“Carry on to what…?”

“To what you long for. No one person can know it all, but they can take the time to learn what they need to know. You have come so far already; you must go on…”

“But I don’t even know what I want anymore!” Gabriel cried, eying the ghost. “I…I’m so tired of not knowing…” he said, lowering his head.

“To be human is to not know. That is the driving force of humanity, my friend. The search of knowledge. It is in the constant state of darkness that makes the dim candlelight even more beautiful.”

Gabriel just breathed, trying to shake the tears away.

“Sometimes you have to plunge into troubled waters to come out purified.” The ghost said, placing a hand on Gabriel’s arm, though he did not feel it. “Journeys are hard. There will be tears never-ending…but is it not the search for truth and peace that makes the fires worth crossing?”

Gabriel looked up and met his gaze. He nodded slowly.

“There is always peace in the end, but you must never stop looking. And for knowledge…it is ok to not know it all. It is the journey of enlightenment and trying to open your eyes as wide as possible and learn as much as you can in your life that makes life worth living. If you have nothing left to search for…then what does life mean to you?”

“I…don’t know…” Gabriel muttered, taking in a sharp breath.

“Your quest is your purpose. Go on.” The ghost finished as he stood. Gabriel breathed a moment then stood with him.

“Th…thank you…” the novice muttered. The ghost just smiled warmly.

“I must also warn you, boy…” the ghost added, now in a more sinister voice. Gabriel eyed him but felt fear grip his heart when he noticed the sky was now even darker than before. A strong wind began blowing, nearly knocking him off his feet. His eyes were drawn beyond the ghost to the waves of the lake which were now reaching higher and becoming choppier.

“Wh…what…”

“With wider eyes comes new views. What once was hidden malice in the shadows becomes apparent with a mind of light.” The ghost said firmly, his voice cutting through the roaring wind. Gabriel took a few steps back from the ghost, the storm now becoming stronger against the blackened sky.

Gabriel looked forward and saw the spirits silvery essence contrasting against the darkness of the sky and waves behind him. The spirit was unaffected by the wind as he stood on the shore, his silver eyes seeing right through Gabriel.

Gabriel jumped as he swore he started to hear screaming all around him in the wind and in the waves. Something was calling to him. He reluctantly took a few steps forward, walking past the spirit was its eyes followed him. He found himself standing on the shore of the raging lake.


	21. The Final Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel sees what darkness was hidden from his sight before and makes a tough decision.

Gabriel felt fear crawling up his spine as he watched the raging waves before him. He wanted to run as the wind howled to the point he could hardly hear himself think. He watched the water which he could swear was more of a reddish color than the blue it was before, and he felt himself pale as strange illusions began appearing in the angry waves.

Faces, fearful and anguished faces began appearing in the wild waves. He could see watery hands reaching out, trying to grasp something he could not see. The faces appeared for only brief moments in the dark waters before vanishing into the depths again.

This is where the screaming was coming from. Anguished souls, screaming in pain, begging to be freed from the fire and brimstone they were trapped in. Gabriel couldn’t move as his own fear rooted him in place. He turned to look at the tree ghost, but he had vanished, leaving Gabriel alone with the raging storm of agony.

What was this illusion? Where these the lost souls of the damned? Spirits eternally trapped in in the fires of hell forevermore?

Gabriel took a step back as one of the waves crashed closer, with a distorted watery hand reaching out to grab him and missing.

Yes, it must be… Souls who did not find the light in time… Souls whose power of their spirit was their final sacrifice before they entered the eternal flames. Is this the fate of all who stray? Those who seek to control and ruin? Souls lost so far to the fire that nothing could free them? Is there really no way out?

Gabriel was snapped out of his thoughts as another wave crashed down, the water reaching him this time. He tried to scramble back, but he felt something cold grab his ankle, pulling him to the wet ground. Gabriel dug his fingers into the sand to steady himself and looked forward, seeing a ragged watery spirit holding on to him from the icy waves.

“S̸o̵m̷e̸o̸n̶e̷ ̶p̷u̸l̵l̵i̴n̸g̵ ̶m̸e̷ ̸o̸u̴t̴ ̵t̸o̶ ̶c̵o̵m̶e̶ ̷b̷a̴c̷k̴ ̶t̸o̵ ̷f̶l̷e̶s̶h̶ ̸o̶r̵ ̷a̷m̸ ̵I̸ ̸g̴o̵i̵n̶g̶ ̵i̷n̴s̶a̷n̸e̵?̴!̵”̵ A distorted voice called from the water. Gabriel felt himself pale as he locked eyes with the ghost, his eyes black as night. But as he spoke, Gabriel swore he looked and sounded…familiar…

“I̶n̴ ̶a̷ ̴w̴o̴r̶l̶d̵ ̷u̵n̵d̷e̷r̷ ̵R̶o̵m̴e̵,̸ ̸i̶n̶ ̷t̶h̶e̸ ̶f̵i̵e̶r̵y̵ ̸w̷a̵v̷e̶s̷.̴.̵.̴” The spirit spoke again, his grip not loosening from Gabriel’s ankle. The voice...Gabriel knew who it was.

It was Jakob.

Or, it was a younger version of his old mentor, Gabriel could tell that much. Why was he here? He was still alive!

“I̶n̴ ̴o̷u̵r̷ ̸e̷t̷e̵r̶n̸a̸l̸ ̸p̸a̸i̶n̸.̴.̸.̸”

“Wh-what is this?!” Gabriel yelled, trying to scramble away, but the ghost just held on tight.

“P̶u̸l̵l̷ ̸u̴s̵ ̵o̷u̶t̸,̴ ̵o̸u̷t̷ ̶o̶u̸t̸.̸.̸.̴”

“I…I…” Gabriel said, fear in his eyes. He didn’t know what to do.

“The burning fires of agony are always much closer than one would expect.”

Gabriel looked up to see the spirit from before had returned and was looming over him, his expression grim.

“Wh-what is all this?” Gabriel said, trying to kick the Jakob lookalike away, but to no avail.

“Souls easily manipulated and stolen, sent to the fiery waves for their straying.”

“But Jakob is alive!” Gabriel cried, eying the ghastly version of his mentor.

“One can lose their soul and still live.” The ghost replied, not moving from his spot. “His soul was stolen long ago, and this is his fate. This is what fuels the darkness of this world. The agony of the damned.” The spirit answered, gravely. Gabriel eyed the watery ghost clinging to his leg. His face was illuminated by a flash of lighting, and for a moment, Gabriel could swear he saw the old compassionate gaze he once knew Jakob to have.

“How…how can I help him?” Gabriel asked quickly, the question leaving his mouth before he had finished processing it.

"He has told you…” The ghost said, motioning towards the specter. Gabriel followed his motion and eyed the spirit clinging to him.

“I̶n̴ ̶a̷ ̴w̴o̴r̶l̶d̵ ̷u̵n̵d̷e̷r̷ ̵R̶o̵m̴e̵,̸ ̸i̶n̶ ̷t̶h̶e̸ ̶f̵i̵e̶r̵y̵ ̸w̷a̵v̷e̶s̷.̴.̵.̴” The ghost repeated, his voice torn. Gabriel didn’t know what these words meant.

“What…”

“An eternal source of agony resides under Rome, boy.” The tree spirit said. Gabriel could swear he almost heard annoyance in the ghost’s voice. “A chalice of gold and wine of red…it is where the damned souls remain trapped.”

“Under Rome…” Gabriel muttered. Maybe…he could free his old mentor. Even though Jakob betrayed him…Gabriel still cherished all the man did for him. He had to do something; he didn’t want him to burn forevermore.

As soon as the thought passed through his mind, the illusion let out a scream and released Gabriel, the ghost vanishing into the raging waves. Gabriel just sat on the ground in shock. Seeing he was free, he backed away from the waters and back towards the path. He climbed to his feet and ran up the shore. Once at the top, he saw the tree spirit standing there. The ghost nodded slightly then faded away to nothing. As soon as he did this, the wind and storm calmed almost immediately, the raging waves easing their screaming. Gabriel was done with this place.

He turned around to begin walking the way he came but ran smack into a wooden door that wasn’t there before. He staggered back, gripping his head once more.

“It’s always _something…”_ he muttered as he reached for the handle and pushed the door open. He walked through and found himself back at the bottom of the staircase. He pulled the door closed and stepped away. As soon as he did so, Elderane appeared from up the stairs.

“Ah! He returns!” Elderane said with a bright smile. He met Gabriel and put his hands on his arms. “Good to know you are strong-willed, my friend. Now, tell me, what did you learn while in that place?”

Gabriel just stared at the elf blankly.

“I wish to free my old mentor’s soul from the chalice of agony beneath Rome.” He said quickly. Elderane’s smile faded as he dropped his arms down. The elf took a few steps back.

_“WHAT?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, we are almost done, can you believe it. My first quarantine project...
> 
> I shall cherish those early quarantine nights of confusion and stress where I would finish homework late and work on this to ease my mind and soul. I shall miss it...BUT. We have a few more chapters to go, and its gonna be wiiiiiild.
> 
> Retcon for this chapter: Jakob is supposed to have a 'conversation' of sorts with Gabriel, and I don't think that would have worked as well if he were just a screaming face in the water, so...water ghost. Just...water ghost.  
> Spookey.


	22. Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clerics ponder their actions and make the choice to move on.

Wandering through the wastelands, the three clerics walked in silence, unsure what to do or believe. They had failed to bring the seals to the holy one, and now this was their punishment. Never-ending wastelands of fire and death.

“Perhaps…this was too much…even for us…” The pope said solemnly, leading the group back the way they came. No one protested. “Perhaps we can still find salvation in the methods of old. Not by direct contact with the powers, but…in silent scripture and praise.”

Bicken walked behind him, lost in his own thoughts. They… _had_ failed. Though, he couldn’t say exactly what was wrong. Why were those seals important to the holy one anyway? Why would the Lord need such material items? He…hadn’t questioned anything. He didn’t question the pope, nor did he question the old texts that led them here.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe…he should have questioned this journey. If he had, and if he had stayed behind like Falk, then he wouldn’t be here. He wouldn’t have almost died from the…now seemingly _unholy_ tower of might. He would be home and safe.

This was a mistake.

Perhaps it was better to not go farther than what one is able to go. Perhaps he should have been content with his own knowledge and not pried further. Perhaps…it is best to not to mess with God. Let those who try burn as they almost did. Let those who try to go farther beyond burn as they deserve.

He would find his Eden. He deserved it, didn’t he? He was a loyal follower of the Lord, and this was one mistake he learned from. Bicken knew this now. God can judge those who fall before him when their time has come. It was not Bicken’s time yet.

He would go back to Rome. He would carry on as he did before. And he would find his paradise his way. Not by these…probable corrupted texts. No more deception. No more lies. Just the word and scripture. He will follow as he once did, and paradise will be handed to him.

It had to.

Jakob stood at the back of the group. They were going home. There was no way they could find the stranger who took the seals now. There was no way…

They had failed, and Jakob felt…off. He felt conflicted. At first, he cursed the stranger for almost condemning them, but now…

But now he sees that perhaps the stranger did the right thing. That tower…couldn’t be the Holy one. The bible said the Lord was a loving God, and that being…that being was evil. There was war around it. Fighting and fire and death. That couldn’t be the being known as Jesus or the Father. Jakob had been wrong. And perhaps…

Gabriel had been right. Gabriel had questioned what he saw, and he defied the church. He didn’t just accept the lies that he was told, and he went against orders, not out of selfish desires like Jakob had, but out of love. He just wanted to free his sister. He didn’t care about paradise. He just cared about saving the only family he had.

He was more holy than Jakob or any of the clerics were.

Gabriel knew love and Jakob had him arrested. Jakob condemned him. The boy he loved almost like a son, and he had him sent to the mercy of the church in a time when all who defied the law were killed.

Jakob covered his mouth, stifling a cry as his guilt arose. What has he _done…_

He would fix this. He would go back with the clerics and immediately take a carriage to the jail and free not only Gabriel, but Anna as well. Jakob had been the one led astray, not Gabriel.

Jakob nodded to himself, his mind made up.

He would set things right.

~

The three clerics, after a long walk, finally found their way back to the place they had entered. They were going home.

“We speak of this to no one, and no one ever hears of it.” The pope said, eying the other two shaken men. “This is not to be recorded, and it is not to be spoken of aloud. The door to this cursed place shall be hidden, and no one shall know of it. God help them if they find their soul lost in this hell.” He said coldly, pushing the old door open.

Bicken nodded, ready to repress all he had seen and learned. He followed the pope, eager to be free of this place. Jakob reached the door and paused, a sensation coming over him.

He listened to the silent world behind him, it’s serene forests and lands now peaceful. As he listened, he felt something inside him. A pulling on his soul, dragging him into the darkness within his own mind. He felt…anxious. He felt afraid. Like…like a part of him was in danger. Why? There was no danger here! They had escaped the darkness and misery of this place!

Hadn’t he?

Jakob shook his head and quickly ran through the door after the others, a blinding white light overtaking his senses. He couldn’t focus on himself anymore. It would only lead to damnation. He had to make a change.

He had to free his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THIS FIC I SWEAR.
> 
> REAAAALLY short and light chapter. Song itself is a monologue and not much to it besides "We effed up, lets bail" so, bear with me, exciting things are coming.
> 
> The day I finish this fic is the day I sleep in peace, holy hell. Seven months I've worked on it. And we are Almost done...it'll happen. IT'LL HAPPEN!!!
> 
> THINGS FOR YOU DEDICATED READERS:  
> This fic was written WAY before I got into the protag roommate au I have sold my soul to. I had plans for this fic series wise, but as of now, those ideas may not work so well. We shall see where the future takes us, but if I do carry on this series, it will NOT be connected to the roommate au. HOWEVER. Anything that happens in this fic DID happen in the roommate au pasts of the characters. (more or less, retcons will always happen, bear with me). 
> 
> One of those retcons are the references to the Moonglow universe in this fic, as well as the 'perception' theory. In roommate au, any scene that had Gabriel entering the moonglow universe did NOT happen. Everything else in this fic did happen, however. The perception theory is isolated to this au, nothing else. Tobiswap has its own canon, and roommate au has its own canon. But, besides the moonglow parts, use this fic as reference to Gabriel's past in ALL canons.
> 
> Will I do more albums? Mayhaps. I finally have a solid grasp on the Mystery of Time album, so I believe if I ever get the desire, that would be the next 'novelization' I do. Hard to say at this time, I have big plans for other aus. For now, I will keep working on this, and we shall see where the future takes us...


	23. Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel made his choice.

“I wish to free my old mentor’s soul from the chalice of agony beneath Rome.”

_“WHAT?!”_

Elderane reeled back, his eyes wide as he clutched his heart.

“Jakob is trapped in the chalice! I…I can’t leave him there!” Gabriel cried, edging forward. Elderane sputtered a moment as he looked the young man over.

“N-no! No, my friend, no! Out of the question!” He commanded, standing his ground. He felt something in his chest tighten when Gabriel looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Elderane, I…I need to help him.”

“Gabriel, my stars! The risk is too great! Don’t waste your life in such a way for someone who betrayed you!”

“He was…almost family for so _long_ , Elderane…it’s not right to let him suffer in such a way.”

“I’ll make him suffer simply for what he did to you!”

“Elderane, please…”

Elderane stood there, arms crossed as he stared dumbfounded at Gabriel. The novice just ran his hand through his hair, pushing down tears as Elderane stood fuming before him.

“The chalice is guarded by a mighty beast; it kills anyone who dares enter the chamber!”

“Then I’ll…I’ll take a dagger, I don’t know…I just…” Gabriel said, wiping a few tears from his eyes. “I just can’t let Jakob suffer in such a way…” He cried softly. Elderane just stared at him blankly.

“Gabriel…” He said, walking closer to his friend.

Elderane put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, the human looking up to meet his sad gaze. Elderane sighed. He wanted to say no. He _wanted_ to. But…

“I…alright, you…you may go…but you will _not_ go alone!” Elderane snapped, backing up. Gabriel was not going to back down, so Elderane knew he had to bend. He didn’t want to send his new friend to such a horrid place, but…but what could he do? Gabriel just looked to the side shyly.

“Perhaps Regrin can assist me…” He said, pondering his options. He didn’t know how strong this ‘beast; was, but…Regrin seemed capable. He was strong. With his help…he could do it.

“Gabriel, I beg you…one last time, please heed my words…” Elderane cried, edging closer as he put his hand back on Gabriel’s arm. “You have already gotten hurt for us and this world, do not almost die again for someone else. Do you not think about yourself?” He said sadly. Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

“How can I?” He said, his voice small. “I just…I do not want people dying when I could have done something to prevent it. I couldn’t live with the knowledge…”

“But Gabriel, my friend…your life is important too…” Elderane muttered, his heart tight as he looked over his friend. Vandroiy was right to choose Gabriel to help them. He was kind, compassionate, and brave. Elderane wasn’t going to let him waste his life. He cared about Gabriel too much to let him walk into death for someone who betrayed him.

“I am aware, Elderane, but…but I will never be able to live with myself if I let him suffer eternally when I could have saved him. I just can’t, Elderane, I can’t…” Gabriel cried, a few more tears leaving his eyes. Elderane sighed, seeing the distress on Gabriel’s face.

“Oh, Gabriel…” Elderane said, pulling the younger man into a hug. Gabriel closed his eyes with a shuddered breath and returned the embrace. “You must take care of yourself…do not waste your life…” Elderane said, holding his friend tight. He heard Gabriel let out a laugh.

“Ah, such good advice, Elderane, but…I _need_ to help him. I have made up my mind.”

Elderane sighed and pulled away, eying the novice.

“V-very well…I will let you go. But you must ask Regrin, or you will remain here!” Elderane commanded. Gabriel nodded, wiping his tears away.

“I will find him at once…thank you, Elderane.” He said his eyes warm. The elf sighed and nodded, guiding Gabriel back up the stairs.

“Of course. Just…come back to me, alright? We have only just met, and…there so much more to do in your life. You must be here to live it.” He said, eying the younger man. Gabriel met his gaze and nodded.

“I promise, I’ll come back.” He said, happy to see a smile on the elf’s face. Gabriel nodded and eyed the sunlight streaming from the windows. It was a beautiful day. “I promise…”

~

Gabriel paced in his room, his mind reeling in all directions. He…had made his choice. He wanted to get back to Anna and free her, but…

He couldn’t leave Jakob when he was so close to being able to free him. He _had_ to free him. Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his new long hair. He felt something in his chest, a pulling on his soul telling him to go home immediately. To get to Anna. To set her free. But he had to defy those feelings.

Jakob needed him sooner. Anna would be alright…she was stronger than she looked. Gabriel knew this. She never was one to blindly follow orders.

Like…like he did.

Gabriel let out a groan, hiding his face in his hands. God, he wished he had been the one imprisoned instead. That he was the one deemed a witch instead of her. She didn’t deserve it. They would burn her like all the others. Gabriel…couldn’t imagine such torture. He had seen it time and time again, but…he couldn’t imagine the pain. He prayed he never did. Nor Anna…

He would free her. Gabriel stopped his walking, lowering his hand as he swallowed his tears away. He would free her if it’s the last thing he did. He just had to free Jakob first…

Gabriel prayed Anna forgave him.

She was still there, stuck in chains. Alone and afraid. But…she would live. Gabriel refused to believe that she wouldn’t. Anna was all he had. She was his only family, and he would fight hell to ensure her safety.

But at the moment…Jakob came first. Gabriel swallowed his fear, shaking his tears away as he grabbed his dagger off his desk. He eyed the silver blade. He prayed he didn’t have to use it.

Taking in and releasing a long breath, Gabriel nodded and walked towards his door to find Elderane and Regrin. He was going to save Jakob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more short chapter before stuff gets real...
> 
> Dragon fight incoming ohohoho...
> 
> Gotta admire Gabriel. Would do anything for the people he loved. No wonder Elderane took a liking to him hehe.


	24. Chalice of Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Regrin go after the chalice.

Elderane paced before the doorway to the catacombs beneath the palace. He was waiting on Gabriel and Regrin to arrive. Elderane let out a frustrated groan, covering his eyes with his hand.

This was a bad idea.

Elderane knew the beast. He had made the mistake of allowing others to attempt and defeat it before. They didn’t return. The chalice was a key item in the war between the forces for and against Avantasia. It gave the tower and its forces strength. Elderane, as well as his father and those before him, had all attempted to get to the chalice. All attempts had failed. The beast guarding it was clever and almost indestructible.

Elderane did _not_ want Gabriel or Regrind going.

He had just met Gabriel, and the young man was a kind and gentle soul. He wouldn’t be able to fight the creature. Elderane begged him to reconsider and not waste his life, but Gabriel was persistent. Elderane had to oblige or he knew Gabriel would just sneak away on his own without precaution. Elderane smiled to himself slightly. This Gabriel was…brave. Almost to the point it was stupid. He wanted to do anything he could to help those he cared about. He almost died for Elderane, he was risking everything for his sister, and now he was about to risk it all for someone who betrayed him.

Why…

Elderane went back to pacing, pondering this odd human. Why risk everything you are and will be for someone else…

He sighed, stopping his walking. He knew why. It was love. Gabriel had love. And he was willing to die for it. Elderane…had to commend that. If there were anything in the whole of the universe that was worth fighting over, its love. And Gabriel knew it.

Elderane hoped he found such love worth dying for someday.

Shaking his head of his flighty thoughts, Elderane pondered the matter at hand. Gabriel and Regrin were going to this place, and…and Elderane had to make sure they survived. Elderane…didn’t have many friends. He was afraid to get close to too many people, as death always seemed to follow the people he cared about. His only friends were Regrin and Lugaid, and now…Gabriel. Elderane had just made a new friend, and he was not about to lose him here.

He had to survive. He had so much life ahead of him.

_“Did he listen to you?”_

“No…Lugaid…he didn’t.” Elderane said with a sigh. Gabriel was dead set on going to the chalice.

_“By the Lord above, if he dies…”_

“He…he won’t…he has Regrin. If they are quick, they can succeed without getting caught.”

_“We have sent the boy into too much danger already, elf. And more is to come! We still have his sister to worry about!”_

“I didn’t tell him to do this!” Elderane cried, running his hand through his hair. “I begged him to stay, but he is determined to help this cursed human…”

_“He cares an awful lot, Elderane.”_

“I know he does…I know…” Elderane muttered, looking up. “Please, Lugaid, I tried…but he is not deterred. He will go one way or another, and I would rather him do it prepared and with help.”

_“If you are certain…I have always trusted your judgement. But he is still young, Elderane, still so lost in this world…you and he are the only friends I have. I cannot lose him in such a way.”_

“I will _not_ let it happen.” Elderane said firmly, clenching his fist as he eyed the door to the catacombs.

_“I pray you are right…I would not forgive myself.”_

“Nor would I, Lugaid…nor would I…” Elderane muttered, shaking his head as he repressed tears.

_“Just guide him as best you can. He needs to see his sister again.”_

“I will make sure of it.” Elderane said, wiping his eyes to hide the evidence of his breaking. “He will live.”

“Elderane! There you are!”

The prince took in a long breath and turned, smiling when he saw the young human and the dwarf appear.

“Greetings, friends. I…suppose one last plea to reconsider is needed…” He said, standing before the duo. Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

“I…I cannot give up on him, Elderane. I can’t.”

“He’s a brave lad, you know.” Regrin said, motioning towards Gabriel. “I’d follow him anywhere.”

“I just wish it wasn’t here…” Elderane muttered to himself, turning away.

“Elderane?” Gabriel said, eying the elf. The prince sighed. there was no going back now. He turned and faced the duo.

“Right. Follow me.” He said, stepping towards the old door.

~

“The chalice is key to the victory of Avantasia.” Elderane said torch in his hand as he led the trio down the dark and labyrinth-esque passageways.

“What is it…exactly?” Gabriel said, aware he didn’t get much information from the tree of knowledge.

“The chalice was forged eons ago, before even my grandfather ruled. It was crafted by the dark mages of old, though some legends say the being in the tower did it himself.”

“What…does it do?” Gabriel said, his voice getting small as he pondered the horrors of what they were discussing.

“I cannot tell what dark magic it was forged with, but the gold cup as well as the damned wine have the ability to trap pieces of souls who are lost and on their way to below. Those too far gone to be saved.”

“But if their soul is freed?”

“Then there is a chance they can fight against the darkness and climb back to salvation.” Elderane said recalling all he knew. “It does not guarantee damnation, but it ensures the poor spirit taken is highly susceptible to temptation and inevitable damnation, all based on the fact it revels in the torture of souls, hence the name.”

“Chalice…of Agony…” Gabriel muttered to himself, a shiver going down his spine.

“Precisely.” Elderane said as they rounded yet another dark corner. “It revels in the agony of the tortured spirit. Those souls who are taken were ones who strayed from the light, so their souls are stuck in moral agony at all times.” He said, his voice grim. “This agony and the way the chalice hones the screams of the damned…it gives the dark forces power through it’s dark magical means.”

“And what happens if we succeed?” Gabriel asked. Elderane kept his gaze locked on the darkness of the cold halls before him.

“If you succeed in just knocking the chalice over, thus freeing the souls and removing the tower’s energy source…it could instantly bring upon victory for the light of Avantasia.” He said, almost brightly. “It would weaken the tower’s forces, and we can keep them at bay even longer, thus bringing peace to the land for at least a time…”

“Tensions have been high, lad…” Regrin said, eying his axe as he walked beside Gabriel. “They just won’t leave us be…they want the seals…”

“Why do they want the seals?” Gabriel asked, trying his best to make sense of it all.

“The tower and his followers wish to lock Avantasia away from reality, trapping everyone inside in this world and keeping all humans out for all eternity.” He said, a somber tone in his voice. “The seals allow the dark forces to free the being in the tower, as he has the ability to lock away Avantasia for as long as he pleases, and we won’t be able to do a thing to stop him.”

“Well, we…we better not fail, then…” Gabriel said, the conversation not helping his nerves. He heard Elderane sigh.

“You will not fail. I have faith in you both.” Elderane said, stopping his walking as he faced the duo. He looked them over. Gabriel had no armor but was wearing a tunic and pants like Elderane’s own. He had his dagger attached to his belt. Regrin was wearing his armor and had his axe in his hands. Elderane prayed Regrin was able to keep Gabriel safe.

“Is this it?” Gabriel said, eying the grand wooden door before him, with intricate carvings on the wood as the flickering torchlight illuminated the dim gray stone halls. Elderane nodded.

“Indeed. I will stop my accompaniment here.” He muttered, regret in his voice. “Now…are you certain this is what you want?” He asked, eying Gabriel. The human took in a nervous breath and nodded, his hand reaching for his dagger. Elderane sighed. “Very well.” He said flatly, pushing his nerves down. This was it. “When you cross the gate, follow these directions…”

~

Gabriel blinked away a blinding white light, a faint ringing echoing in his ears. He quickly shook his head and looked around. He was in more catacombs, though these had much less intricacy to them. They were of his world. They had done it.

“Agh…is this-”

“Reality! Welcome to Rome, my friend…” Gabriel said, placing a hand on Regrin’s shoulder. The dwarf looked up at him with a smile.

“Not very atmospheric…” He said, looking around at the dim stone halls, even more dreary then the one’s beneath the palace.

“We are beneath the great city! This is best, as we will not be seen…” Gabriel said, thinking back to the instructions Elderane had given him.

“Well…I suppose there is no turning back now.” Regrin said, holding his axe tighter. “Do you remember what he said?”

“I do indeed…”

“Good…because I do not…” He said with a laugh, following behind Gabriel who laughed beside him. Regrin smiled as he eyed the young human. How brave he was, and yet…how stupid. This was a dangerous mission. But…if they succeeded…it would be a grand victory for all of them.

He just prayed mistakes weren’t made. He...had to admit. He feared the guard. He had heard legends of the beast and its power, and…he wasn’t sure if an axe and a dagger would be enough.

“Regrin, are you alright?” Gabriel said, looking back to his shorter friend. Regrin smiled and nodded.

“Indeed…just weary of the guard, is all…”

“We just have to be quick! In and out, and all will be well! We cannot turn back now due to fear!” Gabriel said, a waver in his voice. He _was_ afraid, but…but he couldn’t give up.

“Aye, as I said before…a brave lad.” Regrin muttered to himself, looking the human over. He was youthful. He had a good life ahead of him. Regrin would make sure he got to live it.

“Oh…I think this is it…” Gabriel said, pausing before a great stone door. It had an intricate carving of a chalice on the front.

It had to be it.

“Well…let us do this, then…” Regrin said, grabbing his axe as he held it tight. Gabriel nodded, reaching for the door. He paused when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking down, he saw Regrin looking at him with a warm smile.

“Regrin, what…”

“Before we go, I just want to thank ya.”

“For…for what?”

“For all you have done for Avantasia. For all you are willing to sacrifice for us, and…and for being a friend.” Regrin said proudly, smiling when he saw Gabriel smile back.

“Oh…and you as well Regrin…you as well…” He said, placing his hand on Regrin’s. The dwarf nodded and pulled back, swinging his axe over his shoulder.

“Right. Let’s fight hell.” He said, reaching forward towards the door. Gabriel smiled and nodded, pushing on the heavy stone door with all he had. The two of them managed to slowly push it open, stopping when it was wide enough they could both fit through.

“I shall lead…” Regrin said, stepping in front of Gabriel and into the cold room. Gabriel nodded and followed, a chill running down his spine as a freezing breeze blew past him, shaking him to his core. The temperature dropped significantly as they entered what appeared to be a cavernous stone room, the place eerily illuminated with flickering torches lining the walls.

How they were lit or kept lit, Gabriel didn’t know. He held his arms closer to himself when he heard what sounded like screams in the distance, echoing in the dark and grim room. He looked around, though he saw no other life.

And yet he heard screams of agony like a ghost’s whisper in the dead of night.

The gray stone walls were cracked and worn, though Gabriel could see intricate carvings along the entirety of the walls. He saw the same seal logo he saw on the cover of the old, cursed book; he saw scenery that looked like Avantasia, and he saw some carvings that looked like depictions of battles, similar to what he had gone through only a few days ago by the tower.

Their footsteps echoed in the hollow, cavern-like room, as there was almost nothing in it at all. Except at the very back of the arched room.

There was a large alter upon several steps, and in the middle was the chalice, it’s gold sheen contrasting greatly against the worn gray walls. Gabriel’s heart dropped when he realized…

That is where the faint screams were coming from.

Gabriel was snapped out of his thinking when Regrin began walking forward.

“What…what do we do?” Gabriel whispered, not sure where this ‘beast’ lay in hiding. Regrin had his axe ready as they approached the chalice.

“As the prince said…the souls are trapped in the wine of the damned chalice. We just have to knock it over…” He said, the dwarf beginning to climb the crumbling stone steps, Gabriel close behind.

“Wh-where is the guard?” Gabriel said fearfully, his anxiety rising. There was no creature here. All he saw relative to that was an intricately carved depiction of some dragon-like creature on the wall behind the chalice’s altar. Nothing else.

“Either hiding or gone, though I wouldn’t consider us so lucky…” Regrin said, rounding the alter with Gabriel close by his side. Gabriel looked up in fear at the cup. It was…large. Gabriel felt his heart drop further when he heard more anguished cries, all never-ending. The souls were in pain. They were screaming in agony. It broke Gabriel’s heart that these poor souls must suffer in such a way.

Regrin stood by the chalice, though he turned around as the faint sound of a pebble falling. He eyed the wall behind him. All was the same, though as he squinted in the dim light…

He swore he saw the carved eye of the dragon move.

His heart beginning to race, Regrin turned back around. He could feel the temperature drop more.

“We have already made it farther than most have tried to achieve in a lifetime, let us not waste this chance…” Regrin said, meeting Gabriel’s gaze.

“Right…” Gabriel said, pushing his fear away. It was now or never.

Gabriel reached forward and grabbed the stem of the chalice, though he let out a pained cry and reeled his hand back at the sensation. He looked down and eyed a red mark now forming on his hand.

“Is it hot?!” Regrin said, eying the burn.

“N-no! It’s cold…” Gabriel said, rubbing his palm gently as he hissed in pain. The chalice was downright freezing, too cold to even touch.

“Ok, time to improvise…” Regrin said, holding his axe up against the gold of the chalice. He grabbed the top and Gabriel grabbed the other end, the two using the weapon to push the chalice.

It wasn’t moving.

“R-Regrin!” Gabriel said, giving it his all.

“We cannot stop now!” Regrin yelled, pushing harder. Gabriel let out a small laugh when he saw the cup move slightly. After a bit, the two finally had the chalice near the edge.

“Come on…please…” Gabriel cried to himself, his strength beginning to leave him as he let out a scream, pushing on the heavy chalice with all he had. With a shout from Regrin, the duo gave a final push and Gabriel caught his breath and staggered back when the giant cup clattered to the floor.

His blood froze and he felt his face pale when what seemed like spirits began flying sporadically around the room from the chalice, the screaming now much louder as Gabriel covered his ears. He watched as the spirits quickly began exiting the room through the door.

They had done it.

“Come, lad, we need t-”

Regrin froze at the sound of moving stone. Both he and Gabriel slowly turned in fright to see the carving of the dragon on the wall behind them had begin to crack, the image pulling itself out of the wall. Regrin took a step back, his eyes wide.

It was a stone dragon. Their weapons would be useless.

“R-Regrin…” Gabriel said, his heart pounding out of his chest as his breathing picked up. Regrin eyed Gabriel, the young man shaking as his breathing was audibly louder.

“We must run!” Regrin yelled, though Gabriel didn’t move. His eyes were locked on the now glowing red eyes of the stone dragon pulling itself from the wall. Gabriel looked down and saw large stone claws the size of daggers on the beast as it clawed its way free of the wall.

Gabriel gripped his heart as he lost feeling in his legs, his vision beginning to blur. As the dragon stared at him and climbed closer, Gabriel couldn’t feel himself breathing anymore. The world had gone silent as he stared into the glowing red of the demonic creature’s gaze. The beast opened its mouth and Gabriel saw teeth as sharp as knives cut of stone inside.

He was going to die here.

“I said RUN!!”

Regrin grabbed Gabriel’s arm and pulled, dragging the novice off the platform. Gabriel shook his head as reality crashed back onto him, nearly smothering him. As they ran, Regrin turned and saw the beast climb over the alter, its claws crushing the stone as if it were made of sand.

The beast lunged, though Regrin was quick. He swung his axe with all he had with a loud scream, the blade sticking tight into the dragon’s head.

“Oh, by the stars…” Regrin muttered in terror, backing up. The stone dragon only took a few steps back, the axe now lodged in its head. The beast paused a second, shaking its head, though the axe didn’t budge.

But it didn’t stop the dragon.

The creature turned its gaze back towards Regrin, the stone creature not even acting like the weapon was there at all. The creature let out a roar that shook the cavern, a few loose stones clattering to the floor from the ceiling. The beast was about to lunge for the dwarf, though Regrin reeled back when another sharp scream echoed in the cavern.

Gabriel ran forward with a wavering cry, jabbing the dagger in his hands into the glowing red eye of the dragon. The beast let out a sharp cry and swung its stone head towards Gabriel, hitting him square on.

“Gabriel!” Regrin cried, eying the novice as he was sent flying backwards towards the opposite wall, the human falling to the floor with a choked cry. The dwarf turned and staggered back as the beast shook its head again, the axe and dagger still stuck in it. The knife was sticking out of its now dead eye. Taking advantage of the distraction, Regrin ran for Gabriel, though he skidded to a halt when the dragon seemed to do the same as the novice pushed himself up on shaking arms.

Gabriel looked up through blurred vision and felt his heart stop when he saw the dragon rapidly approaching him, its claws digging into the stone ground as it glared at him with one soulless red eye. Gabriel jumped to his feet and tried to run for the door, but he knew the dragon was quicker.

“Aye! Over ‘ere!”

Gabriel heard the clanking of stone and looked beyond the dragon, now seeing Regrin as he threw another rock towards the beast. The dragon let out a cry and turned away from Gabriel and instead began running towards Regrin.

“Regrin, no!” Gabriel cried, following suit.

“Get to the door, lad!” The dwarf yelled dodging to the side as the dragon approached him. Gabriel eyed the door and nodded, beelining it for the stone door. He reached it and looked back, smiling when he saw Regrin run around the beast and head for the door.

“Come on!!!” Gabriel cried, his heart pounding out of his chest. His smile immediately faded when he heard another roar from the beast. He watched in silent horror as the dragon pounced, one of his clawed hands knocking Regrin off his feet as the dwarf let out a cry of pain.

Gabriel saw one of the beast’s claws stab into the dwarf’s leg, blood seeping around it.

“REGRIN!!!” Gabriel cried, running forward. He saw Regrin give him one last sympathetic look before the dragon cried out again, it’s dagger-like teeth showing as it’s cry shook the room.

Gabriel skidded to a halt as his heart stopped, his eyes wide in terror as the dragon reached another clawed hand up, the dragon swinging it directly down onto Regrin’s chest with a sickening crunch.

Regrin’s body jerked, and Gabriel saw the light leave his friend’s eyes as blood began seeping from the deep wound, the dragons claws jagged and unforgiving as the creature roared again. The creature pulled its hand back and Gabriel saw blood covering the entire giant claw, the red dripping down as the dragon lifted its clawed hand up above the dwarf. Gabriel couldn’t breathe. Regrin’s eyes were open in fear, but there was nothing there. He wasn’t moving. He wasn’t breathing. Blood was pooling beneath him.

Regrin was dead.

“N-no…” Gabriel whispered, tears streaming from his eyes as he reached a shaky hand out. He flinched when the dragon roared again, and Gabriel let out a whimper and turned away when he saw the dragon move to bite down on his unmoving friend.

Gabriel ran out of the room, quickly pulling the stone door closed behind him as he heard the crunch of bones and flesh, quickly muted by the stone door’s closure.

All was silent.

Gabriel leaned against the door, his heart pounding out of his chest as tears streamed from his eyes. He…had gotten Regrin killed. He had just killed his first friend in this new world he was thrown into. Regrin was dead and it was _his_ fault.

Throwing his hand to his mouth, Gabriel slid down the door, his legs losing feeling as he sat on the ground, his breathing panicked as he stifled his cries. He couldn’t unsee Regrin’s pleading gaze.

Letting out a scream, Gabriel hunched over, gripping his hair as he shook in place, his mind a jumbled mess of guilt and agony. He felt sick to his stomach. Screaming more, Gabriel let his tears fall, his voice course as he screamed as loud as he could.

This was his fault.

_This was his fault!_

He let out a sob, gripping his hair tighter as his guilt swallowed him whole. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t _breathe!_

Gabriel let out another scream.

~

Elderane wavered on his feet, his legs losing feeling as he fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes.

He could feel his friend’s spirits before, the two of them leaving for Rome to free those trapped in the chalice.

Now he only felt one spirit.

Elderane covered his mouth with his hand, his tears not stopping as he sobbed. It was Regrin. He could feel it. Regrin was dead.

He…he couldn’t be…

_HE COULDN’T BE!!!_

_“GAH!!!”_ Elderane screamed, throwing the torch in his hand against the far wall, the bright fire extinguishing almost immediately as it made contact with the stone. Elderane gripped his hair as he stood over the smoldering ashes, his body shaking.

He couldn’t be dead. Regrin was strong. He had to have survived. It was a trick of the mind! That’s all it was! A trick!

Regrin was fine! He and Gabriel both would come back, happy and _alive._ They had knocked over the chalice. Elderane could tell. They had won! Regrin had to be alive. He had to!

Elderane was willing to wait as long as it took for him to find his way back.

~

Elderane stood by the door as it opened, a blinding white light seeping into the dim halls. His heart dropped cold when he saw only Gabriel walk through, the man’s eyes red and tearstained. His face pale. His spirit broken.

Gabriel looked at Elderane and immediately felt his suffocating guilt return. He wavered on his feet and fell to his knees, though this time Elderane was there to catch him. He felt Elderane pull him into a hug, though Gabriel didn’t embrace back. He didn’t deserve Elderane’s compassion. He had gotten his best friend killed.

“You’re alive…” Elderane cried, his own tears not stopping as he held his friend close. Gabriel shuddered in his grasp and stared ahead blankly; his eyes wide open in fear as tears fell uncontrollably.

“I…I shouldn’t…be…”

“Never say that…Gabriel, please… _never_ say that…” Elderane whispered, holding the human tighter. It wasn’t his fault. Elderane refused to blame Gabriel because he knew Gabriel blamed himself. He couldn’t lose Gabriel to his guilt. Elderane didn’t have many friends left to lose.

“I…I’m…I’m so _sorry_ …” Gabriel cried, finally embracing back as his heart shattered. Elderane didn’t speak but instead just held Gabriel tighter, both men sobbing as they kneeled there on the cold ground.

Nothing needed to be said.

They just remained in embrace; the world silent as they cried in the darkness of the catacombs.

They had won…but was the cost _worth it…_

~

Elderane walked through the palace, the sun beginning to set over the city. They had indeed won. The destruction of the chalice as it was severely weakened the dark forces of Avantasia, allowing those fighting for its freedom to win. To see another day.

Though…not everyone would.

Elderane paused his walking as he stood outside Gabriel’s door. The novice wasn’t forgiving himself. he hadn’t come out for hours. Elderane was just as devastated, but…he couldn’t stand to see Gabriel like this. After all he had done for them…Elderane couldn’t let him destroy himself.

“Gabriel?” The prince said quietly. “May I…may I come in?”

He got no response. Sighing, he opened the door gently, walking into the quiet room as he shut the door behind him.

“Go away.”

“Gabriel…my friend, please…” Elderane said, spotting Gabriel on the floor beside the desk, his knees pulled up to his chest. “You must understand-”

“I killed him…”

“N-no! It was…it was a failure of judgement on my part…” Elderane said, his own guilt rising. He could have done more. Hell, _he_ could have gone _instead._

“I made him go. I begged him to go. He’s dead _because_ of me!” Gabriel cried, looking up at Elderane. The novice had tears streaming down his face. Elderane sighed and took in a breath, sitting himself beside Gabriel against the wall.

“Gabriel…do you know why he went with you?” Elderane said gently, his hand on Gabriel’s back. The novice just shook his head and looked away. Elderane sighed, his heart heavy. “He went because he chose to. He could have easily turned you down.”

“I pushed him to, though…”

“Regrin is… _was_ …” Elderane paused his own tears returning. “He was the most stubborn dwarf I have ever met…if he didn’t _want_ to go…he would have not gone no matter how hard you or I begged.” Elderane said with a small smile, some good memories of his friend returning to light. Gabriel let out a sob and hid his face on his knees.

“I’m sorry! _I’m sorry!”_ Gabriel cried, shuddering as his voice broke and his breathing hitched in his throat. Elderane couldn’t stop his own tears as he turned, pulling the curled-up Gabriel into a hug.

“Gabriel, my friend…all is forgiven…it always was…please, forgive yourself…” Elderane begged, tears streaming from his eyes as he held the trembling Gabriel tighter. “Please…” He whispered, holding the human closer. Gabriel just let out a whimper and hid his face in Elderane’s chest, his tears not stopping. Elderane wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, reassuring his friend as best he could.

Mistakes were made. Things went wrong. But he couldn’t condemn Gabriel. He couldn’t…he just couldn’t…

Elderane…needed him.

Gabriel and Vandroiy were all he had left. Elderane had contributed to the mistake. It was his fault just as much as Gabriel’s. He refused to let Gabriel carry this weight alone. He refused.

He _refused._

~

“You have done Avantasia a great service…” Elderane said gently, placing his hand on Gabriel’s arm. The human looked up at him and nodded, a small smile on his face, his eyes tired.

“I…I wish I had…done more…” He said softly, looking away. He flinched when Elderane turned him, their eyes locking.

“You have given more than I could ever have asked someone to give in a lifetime. I myself am sorry I couldn’t give _you_ more.”

“You…you did, though…” Gabriel said, a small smile forming on his face. “I…I don’t understand everything, but…but I know more than I did. I have seen things so wonderful, and…and so fantastical I could have never even dreamed them…I am closer to finding my peace because of you. You…” Gabriel paused, eying the elf. “You gave me a future. A life worth living where I am free…that alone is the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me…I just…I wish…” He tried, his voice breaking.

“I wish you all the best.” Elderane said gently, smiling back at the human. Gabriel nodded, his eyes widening when Elderane pulled him into another hug, holding him tight. “Now go. Free your sister. You have saved so many already, hero of Avantasia.” Elderane said, pulling away as Gabriel looked down, his face feeling hot as he shuffled his feet.

“I…I shall go to her…but how do I get back?” He asked, meeting the elf’s eyes.

_“Follow my voice.”_

Gabriel jumped again in fright, the sound of Lugaid’s voice surprising him.

“As he said. Follow his voice and think of your world. Your realty. You will find your way home, and…when you are ready…we will be here waiting for you to return someday.” Elderane said, a tear leaving his eye. Gabriel smiled and reached forward, pulling the elf into a hug himself this time. Elderane let out a breath and closed his eyes, taking in the embrace.

“I shall return. I cannot leave this place…not when there is so much to learn.” Gabriel said, stepping back.

“I wish you luck, my friend. And…do be careful…please…” Elderane said, eying Gabriel as the novice closed his eyes. “I will wait for you.”

Gabriel took in and released a breath, relaxing as he thought of his world.

 _“Focus on me and focus on home.”_ Lugaid said, his voice getting louder as Gabriel felt himself drift away. _“We need to save your sister.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOPWOOPWOOP
> 
> Can we get an F for Regrin my dudes haHAAAA I miss him ;-;
> 
> Poor Gabe. The trauma continues. Poor Eld, too...


	25. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falk, the bailiff, begins to realize that actions must be taken.

_Smoke. He could smell smoke. Fire around him. Surrounding him. He opened his eyes._

_Falk stood in the hall of his home, the building dark, though shadows danced on the walls. He looked up and saw windows, around him, though he saw no sky nor any stars. He just saw rising embers and tongues of fire flickering under the window as smoke rose and began drifting through the house._

_Staggering back, Falk felt himself hit another wall. He turned and saw only more windows above him, all with fire outside. He saw no doors. No way of escape. His heart racing, he backed away again._

_“Ḃ̴̙l̷͚̿o̴͍͑o̶̪͆d̸͔͑ s̷̠͆h̸͇̉ä̴͕l̸̮̏l̵͎̒ c̸͉̀o̴͖͒m̷̭̋ẻ̶͚ ̵̗͠ up̶̓͜o̵͓̚n̸̨̽d̷̯̒ y̵͓͆o̷͚͆u̴̗̚.̷͇̓.̶̘̕.̶͖̍”_

_Falk spun around, his eyes wide in terror as his breathing stopped in his throat. He saw a scorched and bloody figure in the window. A woman._

_Else Vogler._

_Falk stood paralyzed, unable to move as the woman arose from the flames outside the window, a blackened and fleshless hand reaching into the house as she pulled herself through the window._

_“B-begone, demon of hell!” Falk screamed, backing away more. He looked to the side and let out another cry when he saw the same image of Else appear in the window beside him, now much closer. Her eyes were missing, as her skin appeared to be burning away before him, the smoldering fire raging behind her._

_He backed away more, shaking his head. This had to be a dream…that’s all it was! A wicked dream. Just a memory. Just a twisted, wicked memory._

_He blinked and looked up, the smoke now stinging his eyes. His heart dropped when he saw that every window had her face in it, the old woman climbing through as her skin burned away before his eyes._

_“Stop this! Faces of my dreams, leave me be!” The bailiff screamed, though the demons around him did not retreat. He stood back, watching petrified as the Else from the far window stood before him inside the house, her body still aflame, though she did not scream as she did at the trial._

_Falk wanted to run, but something was holding him in place. He felt scorching hands holding his arms, preventing him from running. He wanted to turn and look, but his gaze was locked on Else as she staggered closer, the white of her bones beginning to appear as the rest of her flesh melted away._

_His heart stopped when he saw Else lift her hand up, a scorched dagger held tightly in her fist. He thrashed against the flaming hands holding him, but he couldn’t break away. He stood helpless as the woman appeared, her face now hidden by long, blackened, and smoldering hair._

_She stood before him, the bailiff trembling as he endured the smothering heat around him. The fire from outside the window’s had spread, now entering the house, and closing in on him. Falk watched as she raised the dagger, it’s blade course and jagged._

_As she stood there, dagger raised with the blade pointed towards him, Falk watched in horror as the woman lifted her head, her hair moving away from her face. Falk found himself staring into the scorched eyes of Jakob, his face unreadable._

_“J-Jakob…stop this!” Falk screamed, though the flaming apparition before him just took a step closer. The demon raised it’s arm higher, the blade shimmering in the now excruciating flames surrounding the duo._

_Falk kept his eyes on Jakob’s, not daring look elsewhere. With a garbled and piercing shriek, the apparition thrust the blade forward, right towards Falk’s heart._

_~_

Falk shot up in his bed, his hand immediately reaching for his chest as he gripped his heart. He stared into the darkness, his breathing rushed and shallow. With a trembling hand, he pulled his arm away, his vision spinning as he eyed his hand.

He could see blood staining it, the crimson illuminated in the moonlight.

His heartrate quickening, he clumsily lifted his shirt, eying his chest. There was no injury. He looked back to his shaking hand and saw…that it was normal. There was nothing there. No blood.

Catching his breath, Falk sat a moment, his breathing panicked. He eyed his window. He saw no one there. He saw no fire. He smelled no smoke nor brimstone. He was alone.

Shaking his head, Falk gripped his hair, his mind swarming with thoughts. Why…would he see Jakob in his dream…why would Jakob be the one killing him.

He was no traitor!

He couldn’t be!

Falk stared out the window as his breathing calmed, the moonlight shining brightly into his room.

Jakob…couldn’t be…

Quickly rushing to his feet, Falk ran to his window, eying the sleeping city around him. He could see the exit to town down the road, and beyond that…he knew the witches tower stood. Where that…Anna Held was laying in chains. He should know. He was the one who had her arrested.

She was…connected to Jakob. That Anna was that…Gabriel Layman’s sister. Falk knew of Gabriel, and he thought nothing of him at the time.

Until he escaped prison.

That Gabriel was running loose, and surely…he could try to free his sister. And Jakob…was once close with Gabriel. Was there a chance he betrays the church as well and helps free that blasphemous heathen?

Perhaps. Maybe his dream was a sign. A sign to take action.

Falk nodded to himself, turning as he eyed his own dagger that sat on his desk. That witch was too dangerous to be left alive any longer. He must make an example of her, and that Layman as well once he is apprehended.

He smiled, the smell of brimstone fading as he pondered his plan. He would leave the next morning to the tower. He would take care of that witch himself. And if that Gabriel was there…he’d make him suffer for his betrayal.

Examples must me made, as says the law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Lord This Fic Is Almost Done Holy Hell
> 
> Falk has a fun time lol. Too bad he's reading the signs Wrong...


	26. Into the Unknown Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lugaid each begin a new journey.

Gabriel gasped for air, his eyes flying open as he gripped his chest, his lungs aching as he wheezed.

“Just breathe, boy…you’ve been out for days…”

Gabriel just stared ahead towards the starry sky. He was on his back on the ground. He saw stars spinning in his vision above him as the sounds of the world crashed down on him like a rushing wave of water.

“This was also your first time traversing dimensions…the feeling shall fade in a few moments.”

The novice just breathed, the pain in his chest fading as did the faint ringing in his ears. The stars above him stopped spinning after a few moments, and soon he could finally hear the sounds of the world around him undistorted and clear. He took in one more deep breath then blinked, pulling himself up as his head swam.

“Here, my boy, let me help you…”

Gabriel looked over and smiled when he saw Lugaid there, a friend he had missed. The novice sat up, his heartrate finally calming. He reached a hand towards his head and sighed, now feeling his short and ragged hair.

He missed the long hair…

“Are you alright, Gabriel?” Lugaid asked, sitting beside him. Gabriel nodded, coughing a bit as he now realized his throat was quite dry.

“I…I am as fine as I could be…” Gabriel said, turning away as he coughed more. His heart was still heavy, weighed down by the loss of his friend.

“I am glad…you scared me, boy…” Lugaid said, placing a hand on Gabriel’s arm. “You took many risks in that world…”

“But…I am fine…” Gabriel muttered, guilt circling his heart. He heard Lugaid let out a sigh, and Gabriel flinched when the older man pulled him into a hug.

“And I couldn’t be happier…” He muttered, hugging his friend tightly. Gabriel smiled and returned the embrace, happy to be with his first friend again. “Just please…no more risks. I will not let you get hurt again.” Lugaid said firmly, pulling apart.

“I…I will be cautious.” Gabriel muttered, his hand moving to his shoulder where the arrow had struck him, as well as the small fireball. He felt no scars. No pain. This was his real body. The injuries didn’t exist.

“Good, good…now, we have a bit of time. It is night now, and we shall rest here tonight while you recover your strength. Tomorrow we move.” Lugaid said, looking away.

“We will free my sister?!” Gabriel said happily, his heart lifting. Lugaid sighed, his gaze kept turned away.

“Yes, my boy. We will free her. But for now, you need rest. I have some supplies there for you to eat and drink.” He said, motioning towards a satchel beside one of the giant stone pillars that circled the mystic clearing.

“Thank you…Lugaid…” Gabriel said, clumsily staggering to his feet as he got his bearings.

Lugaid watched in silence as Gabriel made his way to the supplies, the young man happily getting a drink of water.

He…couldn’t let Gabriel go with him to free Anna. The boy had done so much for Lugaid, and nearly died for Avantasia. Lugaid would not put the boy in danger again. Never again. He had been through too much.

Lugaid sighed, eying the bright look in the young man’s eyes. He had endured loss. He had endured pain. Lugaid had asked too much of the young man. He had asked too much of him, and he had almost died. He will not put the boy into more danger. He had a long life ahead of him.

Lugaid had to protect him.

~

“Gabriel…wake up, my boy…”

Gabriel let out a small groan, opening his eyes slowly as the world came into focus. He still saw stars above him.

“Wh-wha…”

“It is morning, we must make haste…” Lugaid said, packing the supplies away as Gabriel pulled himself to his feet.

“But…the sky…”

“Is always starry here, remember?” Lugaid said, not glancing up. Gabriel let out a breath as he remembered the odd moor they were in, the sky always night.

“Ah…yes…”

“Now, here…take this.” Lugaid said, pushing a large satchel into Gabriel’s hands. It had most of the supplies in it.

“Why am I…”

“That should be enough to get you to the next city where you can replenish.” Lugaid said, walking out of the clearing and past the stone pillars circling it. Gabriel blinked and ran up beside him, the older man moving quickly.

“Wh-what do you mean next city?!” Gabriel cried, though Lugaid didn’t meet his gaze. “We are getting Anna, are we not?!”

“I am getting Anna. You are going to my house in Ireland.” He commanded, his voice firm. Gabriel stared at him in shock. He grabbed the druid’s arm and caused him to halt his walking, the old man finally looking at him.

“What is this?!” Gabriel yelled, annoyance in his voice. “After all I have been through, you send me away like some child?”

“I have demanded too much of you already, boy.” Lugaid said sadly. “It is time I repay the debt owed. I will not have you going on such a dangerous mission.”

“More dangerous than the demon tower’s hellfire?!” Gabriel cried, some tears leaving his eyes. Lugaid let out a shuddered breath. He didn’t want to see the boy cry.

“Gabriel, please listen to me…” He said, stepping closer to his friend. Gabriel stood his ground, a few tears sliding down his face as he stared angrily at the druid before him. Lugaid sighed, placing his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Besides Elderane, you are my only friend.” He muttered, sorrow in his voice. “I realize now I asked too much of you too fast, and you got hurt because of me. I will not have it happen again.”

“B-but…”

“Therefore, I am going to do everything in my power to make it up to you. I will use my resources, and I will free Anna and send her your way. You will be together again. I promise you this.” He said firmly, his eyes locked on Gabriel’s.

“But…I wish to help…”

“You have done more for me than I should have asked.” Lugaid said, pulling his hand back. “You can help me one last time by saving your own life and going to my home, away from the eyes of the church and the law. You and your sister will be safe there.”

“But…Avantasia…” Gabriel muttered, more tears leaving his eyes. How could he get back to Avantaisa if he was in Ireland?

“Gabriel, did you not heed the words Elderane spoke to you?” Lugaid said gently. Gabriel just blinked, staring at the druid. Lugaid gave him a small smile. “Avantasia is in everyone. It was always with you, and it always will be. If you long to go there again, you will find yourself there once more.” He reassured, the anger in Gabriel’s eyes fading to sorrow.

“But without the door, or…or this place…”

“These places do not matter, and you can find your way there if your spirit is strong enough.” Lugaid said firmly. “And you have the strongest spirit of anyone I have ever met.” He said with a smile. Gabriel just stared at him with wide eyes, his tears still falling. Lugaid sighed once more, reaching forward as he pulled Gabriel into a hug. “Remember what I said before? No farewell is the last one if you long to meet again. If you wish to enter Avantasia…then you will find a way. It is never too far gone.” He said softly, holding the young man tighter. Gabriel returned the embrace, hiding his face in the druid’s shoulder.

“And…what about you?”

“Me?” Lugaid said, pulling back. Gabriel was staring at him with teary eyes.

“Will I see you again?” He muttered, his voice broken. Lugaid smiled and nodded.

“Of course. I will find my way back to you somehow. I promise.” He said, pulling Gabriel back into a hug. “I did not do the best job of looking out for you on your quest…I will make sure things are different next time.” He reassured, a few tears leaving his own eyes as he closed them. “I will look after you, my boy. Always.”

Gabriel let out a sob and hugged his friend tighter. He didn’t want him to go alone. He wanted to help him, but…but he wouldn’t let him. He didn’t have a choice. He had to leave. Gabriel had to start over on a new journey. He had to look after Anna.

He had to get back to Elderane.

Gabriel took in a shuddered breath, taking in the embrace as the duo stood under the starry mystic sky beyond the clearing. Gabriel knew goodbyes were a part of every new beginning, but…it still hurt. So, he held on to his hope. His hope that he’d see his friend again. He had to.

Gabriel needed him.

~

Wiping away a few tears, Gabriel looked up above him as the starry sky vanished into a morning’s pastel light, the sky a calming purple as the sun began to rise over the horizon. He saw the dirt path they had been walking down. One way led to Mainz, and the other…

Into the unknown.

“You remember my directions, boy?” Lugaid said, eying the novice who nodded. Lugaid nodded back. “The house is a nice one. Your sister will enjoy the serenity, I am sure.” He said with a smile. He had a feeling Anna would like to stay there, while Gabriel…well…

He knew where Gabriel wanted to go.

“I…Lugaid, please…let me-”

“You will go to my home, my friend.” Lugaid said, placing his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “It will be alright. I promise. I will send Anna your way and you will be together again.”

“And you too…” Gabriel said, his voice wavering slightly as his tears threatened to return. Lugaid smiled.

“And me as well. Someone has to keep you from running blindly into trees time and time again.” He said with a laugh. Gabriel smiled and laughed with him, though he was cut off as he was pulled into one last hug. “I am proud of you, Gabriel.” He said, causing more tears to slide down Gabriel’s cheek as he embraced back. “I am proud. And just remember, my boy…” Lugaid muttered, holding his friend tight. “Always carry on. no matter how hard things get…keep dreaming. Keep your faith. And keep your hope.” He said firmly. “Just…always carry on. And you will find your peace.”

“Th-thank you…Lugaid…” Gabriel said with a teary smile, taking in the embrace. Lugaid nodded, pulling away as he saw Gabriel wipe his tears once more.

“Now. I will see you soon. And Anna will be with you before you know it.” Lugaid said, stepping back onto the dirt road. Gabriel did the same, though he stepped in the opposite direction. “Take care of yourself, Gabriel.”

“And you as well, Lugaid. Thank you…for everything.” Gabriel said with a teary smile, adjusting the satchel over his shoulder. Lugaid smiled back and nodded.

“No, thank you Gabriel. Thank you.”

“Goodbye Lugaid…”

“Goodbye Gabriel.”

~

Gabriel walked alone down a long and misty road, heading towards a new home. He smiled to himself, a few tears sliding down his cheek as he walked, though he didn’t necessarily feel sad. He was…just contemplating it all. All he had seen. All he had been through.

He had done things he would have never even dreamed of a few weeks ago. How quickly life changes. But…that is life, is it not? Change?

Yes. Gabriel smiled as he nodded to himself. Change is what drives the human spirit. Change is what makes living worthwhile. He reached a hand up towards his hair, now feeling the short strands. He hated his long hair in his spirit body when he first entered Avantasia, but now…

He missed it.

He wanted it back. Perhaps he would let his current hair grow out just like it…

He laughed, thinking of the friends he made, how strange and how bizarre. A dwarf who was willing to stand by him until the end. An old druid who showed him how to be free. And an elf prince who stuck by his side and had faith in him when even Gabriel himself didn’t.

Gabriel smiled as he thought of his friends, a few tears sliding down his cheek. He knew now what he had to do.

He had to change as well. He had to learn. He had so much to learn. And he wouldn’t be able to learn it all. He never would. But he would learn what he could, and he would do his best to be better. To improve himself and the world he lived in. To be himself, whoever that may be.

Gabriel didn’t know. He didn’t know who he was anymore or…who he would be.

But that was ok. That was the fun part of life, he learned. Going into the unknown and experiencing life as it was meant to be lived. With wide eyes and an open heart. Because he had learned so much in just the span of a few days. He had so many questions at the start, but now…only one floated around his now calm mind.

What else did the future hold?

Gabriel smiled, knowing how he would find out. He would carry on.

_Always carry on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh we are reaching the end and I am fdshksjgfkg.
> 
> Did I cry writing this?
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> TWO REASONS: Goodbyes make me sad, and it wasn't until I wrote this that I realized this fic would be over. My longest and earliest fic, over. Completed. And that just hit me. For me, this is an end of an era. If you read this front to back, you will see my writing change and evolve. Grow. And that just hit me hard, thinking how far I've come.
> 
> Now I know it's just a fic. It's a story, but, it is important to me and it sparked a new era in my life, where it led me to meeting some lifelong internet friends (you know who you are), and it all started with this fic. So, a few more chapters, and then this story is completed. But, while this one may end, I have many many more waiting to begin.
> 
> Stay tuned...


	27. Into the Unknown Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lugaid goes to free Anna, but he meets an unlikely friend.

Lugaid snuck through the trees, a few men behind him, following his lead. He had hired some help from a local tavern to free Anna, as the city had heard of Gabriel’s escape from prison by now, and guards were on the lookout. Though Lugaid knew they would never find him again.

He paused when he saw a sunset’s orange light shine through the edge of the trees. He could see the end of the forest, and beyond that…the witches tower. He reached the edge of the clearing and saw the foreboding prison-like structure. All was still as the sunset shone over the worn stone structure, the serene light creating a false sense of peace.

Anna was in there. He had to free her. He owed Gabriel that. Lugaid refused to fail.

“Right, you all wait outside.” Lugaid commanded the group of men who nodded in agreement. “If trouble comes, shout, and we shall work from there…just keep anyone else from entering until the girl is free.” He said firmly. The group nodded again and Lugaid took in a breath, pushing his nerves down.

For Gabriel.

He edged forward, happy that there didn’t seem to be any guards outside. He reached the front door, ready to sneak in when something odd caught his eye. The great wooden door was unlocked and open.

That…shouldn’t be…

Pulling his dagger out, Lugaid slowly crept up to the door and eyed inside the building. He saw a guard unconscious on the floor beside a desk at the front. Someone had already broken in. Honing his nerves, Lugaid entered the grim building, the chains and torture methods on the floor and walls sending shivers down his spine. Form Gabriel’s instructions, Anna was in the far cell in the corner.

He quietly snuck closer, though the sound of a voice caused his heart to stop. He hid behind a corner, dagger tight in his fist as he took in a breath. Anna was right there, but there was also a man before her cell. Lugaid pushed his nerves down. He had to do whatever it took to save her. For Gabriel.

With one last breath, he rounded the corner, dagger held defensively out.

“Wh-what?! Vandroiy?!”

Lugaid paused, his mind reeling as he stood frozen in place. There before a small cell where a young woman was sitting on the straw-covered ground, was Jakob. Gabriel’s mentor.

“You are…Jakob?” Lugaid asked cautiously. The monk nodded, taking a step back in fear. Lugaid eyed the cell. Anna was awake and looking at the duo in confusion. She didn’t appear injured.

“Why are…you here?” Jakob asked, his hands held up. Lugaid didn’t lower his dagger.

“To free her.”

“As am I.” Jakob said firmly. Sincerely. Lugaid just stared at him, a thousand thoughts and questions swarming his mind.

“Why?” He asked, his voice sharp as he took a step forward. He could not risk any tricks. Jakob eyed the woman in the cell.

“I was…wrong.” He admitted, his voice sad. “I was wrong about Gabriel, and I wish to make it right. He was…he was important to me, and I condemned him over false documents and fake blasphemy. I wish to undo my wrongs, starting with freeing his sister.” Jakob said firmly. Lugaid slowly lowered his dagger. Gabriel…had freed Jakob’s soul from the chalice. He was free to see the light. The truth.

Perhaps he has truly changed…

“So…why are you wanting to free her?” Jakob then asked as Lugaid put the dagger back in his sheath.

“Gabriel is a good friend of mine. He helped me in more ways than I can say, and I am here to repay him. He needs his sister by his side.” Lugaid said, stepping towards the cell.

“You all…know my brother?” Anna said, her voice small as she huddled in on herself as Lugaid began working on the cell door.

“I was his mentor at the monastery.”

“And I his good friend. We were in prison together.” Lugaid said. He turned and eyed Jakob, his own nerves fading. “Thank you…for doing this.” He said, going back to the lock.

“It is…the least I can do. I shall go free Gabriel once the girl is free.”

“You will not find him.” Lugaid said, unlocking the cell door as he pulled it open with a metallic creak. Jakob stared at him in shock.

“Oh…oh, do not tell me he-”

“He is alive, and he is safe. I have sent him somewhere out of harms way.” Lugaid said, smiling as he helped the young girl to her feet. “And it is where I shall send you, as well.” He reassured.

“You saved my brother?” She asked, her eyes wide as Lugaid helped her out of the cell. Lugaid nodded.

“He is safe, and he is waiting for you, my child. Here…” He said, handing a journal to Anna. “Keep that safe. It has directions to my house in Ireland where you will find your brother.” He said, handing a small satchel to the girl. He watched as she quickly put the journal in and secured the bag over her shoulder.

“So, he…he is gone, then?” Jakob said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Lugaid turned and faced the monk with a nod.

“He is, I am afraid. He is.”

“I…I wished to apologize…oh…” Jakob said brokenly, guilt wracking his mind as he felt tears form in his eyes. He never even got to say goodbye…his last words with the boy were him condemning him to prison.

What has he _done…_

“My friend, I have been beside him for the past few days and let me tell you this…” Lugaid said with a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. “He has forgiven you. He still cares about you, and he still looks up to you, despite your errors. He always will consider you family. Remember that, for it is true.” He said, with Jakob’s eyes widening as a few tears slid down his face.

“You…you are telling me the truth?” He replied, his throat tight as he failed to stop his tears. Lugaid nodded.

“Every word. I swear on my life. Gabriel has forgiven you.”

“And I can let him know how you feel.” Anna cut in; her eyes wide as she smiled at the duo. Jakob stared at the young girl. A young girl who would have been burned or hung for a false accusation. He closed his eyes, his mind reeling.

What they did here…it was wrong. Something had to change. This was not holy. This was not right.

How could he have believed that this was right?!

“Thank you, Anna…please…let him know I am sorry. Let him know that I am proud to have known him, and…and that I will be here if he needs me. But nonetheless…I am happy that he found his freedom.” Jakob said proudly, wiping his eyes of his tears.

“I shall, sir. I shall.” She said with a warm smile.

“Right. She needs t-”

Lugaid stopped his talking when the clanging of metal caught his attention. He knew that sound. It was swords. He heard yelling.

There was fighting outside. They were under attack. The guards had come.

“She must leave! Now!” Jakob said, eying the now shaking young girl.

“You are right. Miss Held, find your brother, and live happily. Take care of him for me.” Lugaid said, the girl nodding as she stepped back.

“Here, let me help you…” Jakob said, pulling a stool up for Anna beneath a larger window where be took her hand, helping her out.

“They are going to come in!” Lugaid said, drawing his dagger. He rounded the corner, though Jakob yelled after him.

“Stop! Wait!”

“I must help hold them off, or they will kill us all!” Lugaid yelled back. “Get her free!”

Jakob watched helpless as Lugaid vanished around the corner. He turned back to Anna, taking in a breath as he went back to helping her.

He could hear the yelling get closer. He just needed more _time._

~

Lugaid had his dagger drawn as he rounded the corner, eying the fighting outside. He needed to buy them time. He was not about to fail here.

But who was even attacking?

Lugaid reached the door, though his heart dropped when a man in fine clothes stepped in, unphased by the fighting between Lugaid’s men and the guards behind him.

“Falk…” Lugaid muttered, eying the bailiff. The man looked him over, his eyes cold.

“And you are Lugaid, correct? I knew I’d find you and that other traitor here.” He said coldly. Lugaid stood his ground, though his eyes were drawn to the unsheathed sword in the man’s hands. “And tell me, where is the novice?”

“You will never find him, nor harm him. Or his sister.” Lugaid said, taking a step forward. The bailiff just scoffed.

“You do not make the calls, criminal. He will suffer for his sins, as will the girl. They will all burn.” He said, stepping closer. Lugaid could still hear Jakob in the back. He needed to stall more.

“You are the traitor, you liar.” Lugaid sneered. “You condemn those innocent when you yourself are the sinner. You are the one who should burn.”

“You speak strong words for someone on their way to the fires of hell.” Falk said coldly, walking closer. Lugaid did not retreat. For Gabriel. He had to get Anna to safety. For Gabriel.

“If I am to go to hell, then so be it. But I will be taking _you_ with me.” He yelled, sprinting forward. Falk staggered back, blocking his dagger attack with his sword as he stepped back. Lugaid swung again, but Falk let out a yell, ramming the sword forward.

Lugaid slid back, clutching his side as he felt blood escape a graze wound from the sword. He saw his own blood on the bailiff’s blade. Falk ran forward, hatred in his eyes. Lugaid pushed down his fear.

For Gabriel.

He jumped to the side, just barley dodging the sword as Falk swung down. The bailiff saw something and smiled a wicked smile, quickly grabbing Lugaid’s robe collar as he swung his sword down, the blade grazing Lugaid’s arm.

He dropped the dagger, his arm now searing in pain as blood began dripping from the wound to the floor. In his distraction, he felt Falk grab his robe collar tighter and shove him backwards.

~

Jakob smiled to himself. Anna had escaped out the window and was out of sight, headed for the woods. She had supplies and she had hope. She had a future. Jakob nodded and shook his head, grabbing his dagger. Lugaid needed help.

He rounded the corner, though he felt his blood freeze when he saw Falk holding Lugaid by his robe collar. Before he could even comprehend what was going on, he watched in speechless slow-motion horror as Falk shoved Lugaid back against a wooden support beam, the back of the druid’s head ramming into a metal lantern hook that was sticking out.

Jakob felt the world go silent as the druid fell to the ground with a choked cry, the man now unmoving on the ground. Falk stood over him and gave a small laugh. Jakob stared at his unlikely partner. There was blood pooling under his head. Too much blood.

Lugaid was dead.

Falk smiled to himself, though the smile faded when he looked up, eying Jakob.

“What in the Lord’s name are you doing here?!” He yelled, walking around the unmoving body of Lugaid. Jakob couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak.

This was wrong. This was all _wrong._

“Where is the witch?!” Falk yelled, eying the monk. Jakob took a step back, a ringing in his hears drowning all other senses. He felt the dagger fall from his hands and clatter to the floor. Falk stopped his walking. “You… _you’re_ a traitor too, aren’t you?” He muttered softly. “You let her escape!”

Jakob couldn’t move anything. He just felt a fire in his chest, his eyes landing on the increasing puddle of crimson blood staining the stony ground. Falk had killed him. He killed a good man. He killed Gabriel’s friend. He was going to kill his sister, and he was going to kill Gabriel.

Jakob refused to let it happen.

As if he were not the one controlling his body, he involuntarily reached a hand down and grabbed an iron fireplace poker, the fire in his chest burning away his thoughts as Falk approached. The bailiff let out a yell and sprinted toward him, his sword held tightly in his hands as he swung it towards Jakob.

Blinded by the fire raging in his chest, Jakob dodged and blocked the sword with the poker, the clang echoing in the now empty prison. He locked eyes with the bailiff, though Jakob’s showed no fear. He screamed and sent a kick towards the bailiff’s knee.

Falk let out a pained scream as a sharp crack rang in his ears. He involuntarily dropped the sword as he fell back to the ground, a searing pain shooting up his leg. He looked up through tears to see Jakob standing above him, the metal rod held tightly in his hands. His face unreadable.

“Blood shall come upon you…” Jakob growled; his voice grim. Falk’s eyes widened in fear, his gaze locked on Jakob’s face as he towered above him.

Jakob let out a scream and plunged the metal rod down with all the strength he had, ramming it right into the bailiff’s heart.

~

Anna was running. She had found the dirt road and she was running. She had stayed behind to help Jakob escape as well, and he had thanked her by giving her his dagger for defense. She was running home. Not to where she used to live, but to her brother.

She would find him.

She didn’t know what had happened, and she didn’t quite understand who these people were. But they had freed her. They had freed Gabriel. And they could be together again, as they once were.

They could be happy. Free.

She was given a second chance, and she was not going to waste it. She felt a few tears escape her eyes as she ran. That one man…Lugaid. He had died for her.

He had died saving her.

She could never repay him. Why did he have to die?

Anna shook her head, her tears not stopping as she ran. She _could_ repay him. He had ensured Gabriel would be safe. That he could live his life. That Anna could live hers. She was not going to waste that. She would look after herself and her brother. They would be happy together. They would be a family again.

And they would find their peace.

Anna smiled, gazing up at the starry expanse above her. She felt a gentle wind blow behind her, pushing her along. She heard whispers of distant voices on the wind, guiding her as she made her way into the unknown. She was walking alone, but she didn’t feel alone. She felt something there…in the back of her mind. As if something was guiding her home.

She let out a breath, her anxieties fading as she traversed the unknown roads towards Gabriel. She would find him, and they would go into this unknown together.

They would be together. They would be free. And they would carry on, no matter what happens.

They would carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SJFGDSGRUIGDSGLGKRE
> 
> So I did cry lol ahaha ;-;
> 
> So...it's come to this...
> 
> All good things must end, and this was one hell of a journey. If you read all the way, you can see my writing style improve and change over time. A good memory for where I came from. 
> 
> Lord, now that I'm at the end I don't know what to say. I suppose all I have left to say is...farewell~


	28. Epilogue: Return to Avantasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel ponders his future.

Gabriel leaned over a railing, the sounds of nature and a new world calming his senses as he closed his eyes, feeling the warm sun on his face. A gentle breeze blew into the room, the curtains dancing like ghosts as he took in the sounds around him.

He was…at peace.

He took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh air of a new day. He could hear birds singing in the distance. He heard people talking below in the streets. All was well. His sister was safe. He was safe.

His life…was just beginning.

Gabriel opened his eyes, the sunrise shining over the green mountains in the distance. There was no fire. There was no death. No screams. Just serenity. Just calm. Just peace. He released his breath, a smile forming on his face as he felt at ease for the first time in a long time.

He was…happy.

He had found a place where he can learn about the world as it is. Not through corrupted lenses. Here…he could learn the truth. He may not learn all he wished to learn, but he was happy. He had found what he had always wanted.

“Ah, there you are!”

Gabriel smiled as he heard Elderane walk in, the elf standing beside him on the balcony.

“Oh, what a perfect morning…” Elderane said, leaning against the railing beside Gabriel, who smiled at him warmly.

“Is it always this perfect in Avantasia?” He asked, eying the prince. Elderane shrugged.

“No, no. There are always storms. There are always bad days.” He said, looking out to the horizon. Gabriel followed his gaze.

“What do you do then?”

“We wait out the storm as best we can.” Elderane said, smiling as he looked at Gabriel, the human finally at peace. “We endure the hardships, and then…peace returns once more.”

“You think there will be more storms?” Gabriel asked, turning to meet the elf’s gaze. Elderane gave a small nod.

“There are… _always_ storms…” He repeated, his voice quiet and solemn. Elderane flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Gabriel looking at him with bright eyes. Hopeful eyes.

“Well…then we shall endure the storms together.” He reassured, his heart light. Elderane smiled, his gaze returning to the horizon. Gabriel kept his hand on Elderane’s shoulder, but his gaze too went to the mountains beyond the city.

“Yes…I suppose we shall, my friend.” The prince said, eying the expanse before them as a new day arose. “I suppose we shall.”

Gabriel smiled and nodded; his gaze locked on the mountains. He had no idea what was in store for him. He had no idea what the future would offer.

And he was excited.

There would be storms, but…he had friends to endure them with. And they would survive and carry on.

They would always carry on.

Gabriel closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he stood beside his friend. It was a new day, and he couldn’t wait to see what else was out there. He couldn’t wait to face the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well lads. The end of an era.
> 
> My first quarantine project, 7 months in the making, finally complete. A part of my life complete.
> 
> I suppose it's time I carry on...this one journey may be over, but many more are to come. I suppose it's my turn to go forth into the unknown.
> 
> I want to thank anyone who stuck with me for so long and to anyone who has read my fics. You all are why I write. You all make it worth it.
> 
> And well...I guess once again, there's not much left to say but...
> 
> Farewell~


End file.
